UNE NUIT EN ENFER
by Clemence F
Summary: Glenn aperçoit un jour Edward tuer qq. Elle fui, mais il l'a retrouve. Ils vont conclure le genre de Pacte auquel on ne s'attend pas... Edward n'est pas végétarien.Venez lire. Résumé Définitif. Première Fiction. Rated T pour Language. OC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je ne sais pas où je vais, ni ce à quoi la vie va ressembler, je sais juste que je suis d'ors et déjà différente de celle que j'étais il y trois minutes.

Il y a donc quatre minutes, ma vie était claire, précise, rassurante. J'étais tombée dans une routine, et je savais exactement où je serais dans dix, vingt et trente ans. Et avec qui.

Maintenant, plus rien ne compte.

J'ai froid et la pluie glacée tombe de plus en plus vite. Ne pas s'arrêter, courir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin et espérer toujours plus fort que je puisse oublier ce que j'ai vu, il y a maintenant trois minutes.

Je m'appelle Glenn et il y a trois minutes, ma vie s'est effondrée pour n'être maintenant qu'un immense bordel rempli de tristesse et de Désespoir.

Il y a trois minutes. J'ai vu un vampire ou ce que je crois être un vampire, vider intégralement de son sang une pauvre fille. Le surnaturel n'est pas censé existé. Il existe mais dans les films, dans les séries et dans les bouquins. Pas dans la vraie vie. Je crois.  
J'ai donc décidé de fuir. Je ne sais pas commentje le sais, mais je le sais, il va me poursuivre. Je vais donc quitter famille et amis pour essayer de survivre.

Pourquoi ces choses là n'arrive qu'a moi ? Pourquoi ?


	2. Chapitre 1

_L'univers dans lequel les personnages et Edward évolue appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. J'ai crée le reste._

_C'est ma première fiction. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. Elles ont tendances à m'adorer._

_J'ai corrigé les chapitres. J'ai rejouté des tirets, en fait. Word les avait mis en écriture automatique et je crois que ça ne passe pas... Désolé, mais j'ai réparé. Bon Chapitre_

**Chapitre 1**

5 ans plus tard,

Je vis désormais comme une Hermite, changeant de nom, de ville et de style le plus souvent possible. Je ne parle à personne plus que quelques minutes d'affilé, je change d'adresse, je n'utilise pas ma carte bleue.

Il y a maintenant cinq ans, dans une ruelle sombre de Berlin, j'ai découvert que ce que Bram Stoker a écrit, est vrai. Les vampires existent et ils sont autrement plus beaux que Gary Oldman.

J'ai vingt-six maintenant, je suis, ou plutôt j'étais destinée à être criminologue. Maintenant je suis destinée à essayer de passer la nuit sans me faire tuer.

Les vampires existent, ils existent et il y a cinq ans, j'ai vu l'un d'entre eux littéralement mangé ce que je crois être un clochard. J'ai tellement peur qu'il me retrouve que je me suis caché aux quatre coins du globe, de l'Inde, à Paris en passant par l'Afrique du Sud…

J'ai fait trois ans en psychologie et en droit à Paris, alors je me suis débrouillé avec ce que j'avais. Le compte en banque de papa, et toutes les méthodes type système D.

Je sais qu'il va me retrouver, c'est inévitable, que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain ou après-demain ; bientôt je serais morte. J'ai souvent tenté de tout lâcher, de reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé mais il semblerait que je veuille m'accroche à la vie encore un peu. Mais aujourd'hui ou demain, quelle important me dirais-vous ?

Chaque respiration que je fais me rapproche inexorablement de lui, de ma mort : mais ce sont ces respirations que je n'arrivais pas à abandonner. Mais je suis fatigué d'avoir à me cacher. Je suis décidé, c'est clair, demain, je prends l'avion, avec un billet payé par ma carte bleue, j'utiliserais mon véritable passeport.

Demain, jeudi, je reprends ma vie. Après-demain, vendredi, je meurs.

« - Allo ? Meredith, c'est Glenn. Tu avais raison, je rentre, je ne peux plus me cacher.

- Je suis contente que tu te sois décidé, c'est une bonne chose. J'ai appelé ton école de criminologie, ils sont ravis d'accueillir Eléonore Wilde…

- Super ! Tu es mon dieu d'avoir organiser tout ça… Soufflais-je

- Attends, tu t'es appelé comme Eléonore, celle des Beatles et Wilde comme Oscar Wilde ? Me demanda t-elle.

- Et alors ?

- Un poil prétentieux… Railla t-elle

- Ce n'est pas mieux que Josiane Carotte sur mon permis de conduire de Janvier dernier.

- Tu ne m'avais pas acheté de cadeau du Brésil… A qui la faute, hein ?

- Tu voulais un maillot de bain brésilien et le Brésilien qui allait avec… Criai-je

- Ben, tu vois, c'est toi l'ingrate. Je me casse le cul pour trouver des identités originales, je m'occupe de tes finances et toi tu n'es pas capable de ramener un minuscule cadeau qui puisse soulager mes hormones en folies… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir un tel contrôle de tes envies !

- Je vais raccrocher si j'entends encore 'soulager' et 'hormones en folies' dans la même phrases Je te laisse, mon avion décolle, le Stewart me dis de raccrocher, d'ailleurs, il est mignon, je te le ramènes ?

- Glenn chérie, tu es dans un avion. Stewart et mignon sont des synonymes de gay… Désolé, mais bien tenté…

- Je t'attends à l'aéroport à 17 heures et à l'heure, _Por favor_ !

- Tu parles espagnol parce que mes hormones sont en feux et que tu le sais.

- L'espagnol est une langue _Muy caliente, Muy sexual_… Je te laisse vraiment le Stewart gay me tire une tronche genre 'rangez ça ou je vous le fais bouffez !'. L'informai-je

- Bye… »

Et elle raccrocha. Meredith étais la seule avec laquelle j'avais gardé contact. Tous simplement parce qu'il m'étais impossible de faire autrement. Depuis la cinquième, je lui téléphonais tous les jours, je lui parlais de tous et elle m'aidait avec des conseils toujours éclairés…

Ça faisait bientôt cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Le soir à Berlin, je suis rentrée par le premier avion pour Paris. A l'époque nous habitions en colloc', dans un appartement dans le 6e. Nous vivions avec avec son vieux Saint Bernard aveugle, Emile, et qui avait la fâcheuse manie de baver partout.

Je lui ais dit que j'étais en danger, qu'on allait me poursuivre et que je devais tout quitter maintenant. La minute d'après, sans me demander, qui ou pourquoi j'allais être traqués, elle appelait mon banquier et exigeait que mon compte soit vidé et que son intégralité soit dispersés en deux parties, l'un aux Bahamas et l'autre remis demain, à la première heures en liquide. Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir comment elle a fait pour le persuader de vider mon compte, mais c'est probablement illégal et si ça ne l'ai pas, c'est au mieux, éthiquement douteux.

J'avais donc un millions deux cent mille le lendemain dans un sac noir, le genre Ocean's Eleven quand ils braquent le Casino.

Aujourd'hui, et uniquement grâce à elle, je dois avoir une vingtaine de millions d'euros sur ce fameux compte aux bahamas. Meredith est un requin. Sa vraie profession était avocat mais elle avait raté sa vocation, j'en étais sure. Elle avait du être tueur et série, dans ses précédentes vies

J'avais survécu grâce à elle, à son soutient. Très vite, nous nous étions procurés, ou plutôt, elles nous avaient procurés des téléphones indétectables. Elle gérait aussi mes déplacements, mes identités, mais depuis le coup de Josiane Carotte, je choisissais les noms.

Mon avion allait bientôt atterrir. Qui aurait cru que Turin Philadelphie passerait si vite. Je passais récupérer ma minuscule valise qui contenait tous ce qui comptait pour moi. Les seules choses qui pendant cinq ans ne m'ont jamais quitté ; des livres, mon pyjama, quelques vêtements des lettres, mon journal qui n'en été pas un en réalité, des photos de mes proches parce que je savais que si je ne les regardais pas régulièrement, ma mémoire allait les modifier, mon Ipod…

C'est toujours aussi belle et souriante que ma meilleure et seule amie m'accueilli. Elle était grande, subliment mince même si elle mangeait pour quatre depuis toujours. Vous avez dit, Mère nature la salope, oui oui ! Elle était blonde mais avait toujours insisté pour qu'on dise qu'elle était 'Châtain clair avec très peu de reflet blond et seulement quand il fait beau'. Elle avait de grands yeux et des cils d'une longueur à faire pâlir de jalousie un tube de mascara allongeant.

« - Oh ! Glennouuuuuu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je sais que tu n'es pas très tactile mais je veux mes câlins de noël de ces cinq dernières années maintenant !

- Ok… Murmurais-je avant de me faire étouffer par ce qu'il semblait être mon amie. C'était désormais un immense étau qui ne faisait que se resserrer.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, c'est si bon de te revoir… Souffla t-elle.

- Je pensais jamais avoir à dire ça, mais fait moi un autre câlin… »

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à sa voiture.

« - OH MON DIEU ! Tu l'as acheté.

- En fait, non. Je TE l'ai acheté.

- Je sais que tu en rêves depuis très longtemps, et il se trouve que tu es multimillionnaire et que j'ai accès à ton compte alors…

- Je t'adore, je ne savais pas qu'en 2079 des gens vendaient encore la mini Cooper, l'ancien modèle avec l'Union Jack sur le toit et les rétroviseurs.

- Ils ne le font pas mais, qui me résiste…

- Tu l'as faite fabriqué ?

- Oui.

- Tu es mon Dieu.

- Je sais, d'ailleurs ce que je sais aussi chéri, c'est que tu as une mine horrible, qu'es que tu as fait pendant cinq ans. Je t'ai envoyé dans des endroits simpa où il y avait en générale du soleil ou au pire des Spas… C'est l'argent qui t'a manqué, c'est ça… Je le savais.

- Quoi, ma mine ? Je suis très bien.

- Ok, ce n'est pas l'argent mais les pays trop pauvre… Il n'y avait pas de miroir, de coiffeur à qui tu puisses faire confiance. Je suis sur qu'en Italie, ce n'est pas ce qui manque les coiffeurs…

- Tu deviens blessante là… Je te signale que je n'avais pas trop la tête à me pouponner… Le problème des coiffeurs, c'est qu'ils font la conversation et qu'ils voient nettement ton visage, quand à mon teint, c'est la jalousie qui te fait parler… Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir un teint crevé-de-la-fille-qui-a-passé-plus-de-dix-heures-dans-un-avion-à-coté-d'un-gros-qui-puait.

- Ok. Première étape donc Spa, incluant massage, épilation, oui je sais c'est douloureux mais les américains sous très pointilleux sur ce qui est pilosité…

- Hé, je ne suis pas King Kong !

- Mais oui, donc je disais, massage, épilation, coupe de cheveux, c'est inévitable, maquillage, et je t'ai déjà acheté plusieurs tonnes de fringues…

- Tu l'ai as acheté toi-même avec ton emploi du temps ?

- Mais non quelle question, l'assistante de l'assistante de mon assistante, ou un truc du genre, l'as fait…

- Elles savent pour moi ?

- Non ! Jamais de la vie, t'es folle. Officiellement, tu es une cousine.

- Mouais, je ne sais pas si c'est crédible mais bon… Au fait, pourquoi ai-je besoin d'aller au spa, d'avoir de nouvelle fringue et de connaître les préférences des Américains en matière de poils ?

- Hé bien, je ne t'ai pas vue depuis cinq ans, mes hormones et les tiennes… N'essaie pas de nier. Dit-elle alors que je m'apprêtais à la couper. Donc ce soir on sort, je nous ais acheté des parts dans une boîte de nuit, il y a trois mois et maintenant elle marche du tonnerre, alors je me sens obligé de faire un petit tour du propriétaire…

- Dis moi tu es avocat pour quoi déjà ?

- Je ne me suis pas cassé le cul à faire l'école de droit en avance de quelques années pour ne pas en profiter pour balancer mon savoir à la gueule de mes collègues macho et impuissant ! Me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Pourquoi es ce que dès qu'un homme te soule, il devient impuissant ? Je ne vais pas en faire un dieu du sexe non plus. Je serais obligé de tester après …

- Yeurk ! _Whatever. _Que s'est-il passé depuis mon départ ? Je veux tout savoir et d'après ce que j'ai compris on a une journée entière de spa donc… On va faire nos langues de vipères comme jamais ! »

Elle m'expliqua ce que nos amis, enfin les siens maintenant, étaient devenus. Marine, une copine de classe, s'était mariée avec un type rencontré à l'église. Ils avaient deux enfants et vivaient apparemment le grand amour. Elle était mère au foyer mais publiait quelques livres pour enfants. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, épais long et bouclés, et était d'une jolie peau caramel.

Johanna, une amie un peu taré et très franchement un boulet la plupart du temps, alternait entre l'appart de Peter son copain du lycée qui n'arrivait toujours pas à la quitter et la cure de desintox où elle passait en ce moment le plus clair de son temps. Johanna avait toujours eu un comportement à l'addiction. Déjà jeune, je savais qu'elle tournerait mal. Je suis triste de voir que c'est réellement arrivé.

Les filles, la bande autrement dite, se portait bien. Julia était devenus analyste financière à Londres et incarnait pour moi la perfection physique. Elle était grande, blonde et enviable sur tous les points. Astrid était éditrice de livres pour enfants à Paris, elle publiait, entre autres, Marine. C'était générosité même, on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle avait sûrement été Mère Térésa…

Et Valentin était chimiste à l'institut pasteur, il avait trouvé un vaccin contre 'un truc grave des pays pauvres' selon Merry. Il était avec une 'Salope d'assistante qui voulait juste lui piquer son succès' toujours selon Merry. Qui d'autre pourrait dire ça en même temps. Meredith était très possessive quand il s'agissait que Valentin. Ils étaient sortis ensemble et elle avait du mal à le voir avec des 'filles clairement moins bien qu'elle '. Valentin l'avait toujours aimé et l'aimerait probablement toujours mais elle le voyait surtout comme son meilleur ami. Il était atrocement grand comparé à ma petite taille. Il avait les cheveux blond, coiffé en mouton et des lunettes qui le rendait intelligent.

J'étais ravi que pour la plupart, elle ait réalisé leurs rêves. Quand je demandais ce qu'elle avait dit aux filles quand j'étais parti. Elle m'a simplement répondu, qu'elle avait toujours su que pour une raison ou une autre, je partirais. Tôt ou tard, je m'en irais.

Elle n'avait pas tort, en somme. Si mes plans s'étaient déroulés comme prévus, je serais en train de sillonner la globe à la recherche de criminels, en ayant aucun savoir que les hommes ne sont pas tous seuls à peupler la terre.

Après plusieurs heures à nous faire chouchouter, Merry me permit de me regarder dans un miroir. Je redevenais la jeune fille que j'ai toujours été. Brune, un peu ronde mais 'la où il faut', joyeuse et à la mine 'R.E.S.P.L.A.N.D.I.S.S.E.N.T.E' pour citer mon hystérique amie. Elle me cachait quelques chose, elle si calme et maîtresse d'elle-même.

Que me réserve ce soir ? Pitié, mon dieu, faite que ce ne soit pas des stripteaseur.

La robe qu'elle m'avait achetée était réellement sublime. Bleue nuit, moulant mes hanches et en formes un peu chauve souris en haut. Merry me connaissait vraiment trop bien.

Lorsque nous arrivons au club, la queue était immense et mes talons imposés, par on se demande bien qui, de 12 centimètres 'pour ne pas être de la taille naine de jardin' me broyaient les pieds.

Faite moi penser à assassiner Manolo et Jimmy (Choo, Bien sur !).

« - La queue, on ne va pas la faire ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Sans que je m'y attende, elle claqua une bise au videur, et nous fit entrer. Elle se dirigea, sans même jeter un œil à la piste de danse, directement au carré VIP. L'ambiance était tamisée, ça faisait très bar de la prohibition années 20. C'était il ne faut pas le cacher, très simpa. Manolo de 12 centimètres ou pas…

« - Jane, ma surprise est derrière ce rideau ! Pas d'antécédents cardiaques depuis cinq ans ?

- Non, mais si tu ne me montres pas, je meurs d'impatience, là tout de suite, maintenant !

- 4, 3, 2, 1. » Compta t-elle en se mettant derrière moi pour me cacher les yeux.

SURPRIIIIIIIIIIISE ! » Crièrent des dizaines de voix à l'unisson. Je n'ai jamais été très sociable, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et mis à part Merry, ça n'a pas été très dur de les quitter. Mais de voir tous mes amis, tous les gens que j'avais un jour aimait me fit chaud au cœur. Et le fait qu'il soit là alors que cinq ans auparavant je l'ai avait quitté dans un au revoir, c'était encore mieux.

Oh mon dieu ! soufflais-je. Comment as-tu pus tenir toutes cette après-midi sans me le dire ? dis-je en me tournant vers Meredith.

C'était horrible ! Plus jamais je ne te ferais de surprise, en plus toutes les deux minutes, tu me faisais des yeux de merlans frits, genre 'dit moi' ! »

Toute la soirée je tournais, passant de groupe en groupe, me rendant compte que mes amis étaient tous très différents et que je devais être un géant de l'adaptation pour changer de groupes en étant à l'aise. Ou pas. La plupart des gens qui se trouvait dans cette pièce avaient fait le premier et bien souvent le deuxième et le troisième pas vers moi.

Ils avaient tous fait quelques choses de bien de leur vie. Ils étaient aimés, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils désiraient, et étaient, une notion étrangère pour moi, heureux. Et le mieux aucun ne m'en voulait ou ne me posais de question gênante du style 'Pourquoi être parti sans nous le dire ? Un texto aurait suffit.'. Merry a dut les briefer.

Peter vînt me parler. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était avec Johanna mais ces deux là passait leur temps à se détestait quand ils étaient ensemble, et à s'aiment lorsqu'il ne se voyait plus. En première, leur couple était sur toutes les lèvres. Je m'étais cependant vit lasser.

« - Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es un peu plus bronzé, aminci, mais tu es toujours toi. Je ne savais pas si je te reverrais un jour.

- Waouh, tu n'as pas changé non plus ! J'allais revenir.

- Tu ne m'as pas prévenue. Souffla Peter qui avait visiblement décider de passer outre le conseil de ma meilleure amie qui disait 'ne lui parlait pas de sa fuite parce que vous allait ruiner la soirée' ou quelque chose du genre.

- Je suis désolée. J'aimerais revenir en arrière mais à l'époque je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh rien de spécial… » dit je d'un ton pseudo mondain avant de le relancer sur un sujet où il allait devoir s'étendre et ne plus me posait les question auquel je ne voulais pas répondre. « Et avec Joh, j'ai appris que vous étiez toujours ensemble. C'est génial, qu'es ce qu'elle devient ?

Cure de desintox. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. » Hé Merde ! « Le soir où tu es parti, je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, que j'allais quitter Johanna parce que je pouvais pas passer une minute sans penser à toi et le lendemain tu fuis ? » Oups, j'avais oublié ce détail. Es ce que sa pourrait être la raison de ma fuite il y a cinq ans ?

Je n'étais pas prête à faire face à toux ça, je suis désolé ». Je suis la pire des garces. Mais ça vaut bien toutes les fois où j'ai du résoudre leurs problèmes. Il m'aime, il me pardonnera. En ai-je vraiment envie ?

« - Tu est toujours aussi belle… Me murmura t-il à l'oreille » Re merde.

- Non, fais pas ça… ne repartons pas comme avant, tu es avec Johanna, vous vous aimez, je ne me mettrais pas entre vous deux.

- Mais… Il n'y a plus de Johanna et moi puisque tu es revenue !

- Ok… Je suis désolé, tu mérites la vérité. » Dis-je avant de faire une pause le temps de rassembler mon courage pour lui briser le cœur.

- C'est quoi cette vérité bordel !?

- Je ne suis pas parti à cause de toi. Je ne t'aime pas de la même façon que toi et tu ne devrais vraiment pas te comporter comme ça avec Joh.

- C'est une junkie putain ! C'est un boulet ! Je ne l'aime pas elle ! Je t'ai attendu, parce que je sais que Madame a peur de l'engagement et maintenant tu viens me dire ça ! T'es vraiment qu'une conne, tu es laide à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur ! Tous tes ratés d'amis sont là ce soir et toi tu refuses de nous dire pourquoi tu es parti !? Tu n'es qu'une ingrate ! » Il hurlait maintenant et surpasser de loin le volume de la musique qui était pourtant déjà fort. Tous les gens de la pièce nous observaient plus ou moins directement. Valentin était à deux doigt de le foutre dehors à coup de pied au cul… Ah, valentin, pourquoi frappé alors que l'on peut réduire l'ego pour dix ans…

"- Peter, Peter, Peter… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que tu sois toujours un tel connard prétentieux ? Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas si tu crois que ton petit discours de frustré me fera t'aimer un peu plus, tu te trompes. Mes sentiments pour toi ont toujours été au mieux, ceux que l'on réserve au mec d'une amie, au pire, c'est dire maintenant, situé entre le mépris, le dégoût et une envie quasi impossible à retenir de vomir… Quant à mon apparence physique, c'est toi qui es amoureux de moi et qui est près à quitter ta copine ! Tu sais la fille avec qui tu es fiancée ! Et pour tous les gens, que mon départ, ont blessés, continuai-je en me retournant vers l'assistance qui écoutait attentivement maintenant. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du vous prévenir. Mais là, je ne serais pas contre que tu te casse ! lui crachai je au visage. »

Mis à part l'intervention inutile de Peter, la soirée se passait bien. Tout le monde riait et buvait sûrement trop d'ailleurs… On s'en fou en même temps. Peu à peu les groupes fondaient et tout le monde se mélangeait. Plus tard, nous descendîmes et allâmes danser sur une chanson inconnue mais au rythme entraînant.

Buvant Cognac sur cognac, je m'amusais tellement. J'étais contente et satisfaite. Merci Merry. De plus, je sentais les regards des hommes se posait avec envie sur elle et moi. Elle avait eu raison de me pousser pour l'épilation.

Un regard plus insistant qui me mit tout de suite mal à l'aide se posa sur moi. Je regardais l'heure automatiquement, on était vendredi. Il était là. J'allais mourir.

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensé. _

_Joyeux Noël imminent. J'ai fais mes cours aujourd'hui. Hausmann = Crise D'agoraphobie ! Bisous, C._

_Je continue ou pas ?_

_Review, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Le chapitre 3 est déjà pret. Mais dites moi si je continue ou pas. C'est ma première fiction et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_Dans ce Chapitre Glenn/Eléonore (Puisque c'est la même personne) rencontre Edward.  
Mon personnage est un peu plus détonnant que Bella, plus chiante._

_J'ai changé le résumé et le Rated.  
PS : Je sais ce chapitre est plus court mais le troisième est bien plus long. Désolé._

**Chapitre 2**

'_A l'égard de toutes les autres choses, il est possible de se procurer la sécurité ; mais, à cause de la mort, nous les hommes, nous habitons tous une cité sans murailles' ÉPICURE._

Beau. C'est le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit, le seul. Avec le recul j'aurais pu dire, mort, fatal, piège, poison, stupide d'être sorti de mon trou… Mais non, le mot c'est beau.

Il me sourit et me fit un signe, comme pour qu'on croit que c'était un mec normal qui me draguait. Je me suis donc dirigé vers lui, sous le regard approbateur de mes amis. Approbateur, si ils savaient. Même Meredith me fais un signe qu'elle veut discret pour me dire de foncer.

Je marche, je marche dans le sens inverse d'il y a cinq ans. La boucle est bouclée comme on dit.

« - Je m'appelle Edward.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Mettez votre main autour de ma taille et partons pour leur faire croire que vous serez mon coup de ce soir. Je veux que ce soit rapide. Dit-je avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Fascinant… Je vous suis. Susurra t-il à mon oreille sous les yeux des quelques qui nous observait toujours. » Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie quand Peter m'agrippa le bras.

« - Donc c'est ça maintenant, tu te casse avec le premier mec que tu croise… T'es vraiment une pute.

- Charmant, ta classe n'a d'égale que ta gentillesse. Maintenant, dégage. » Rétorquai-je.

« - Un problème ? Dit mon futur meurtrier.

- Non aucun, nous allions partir et mon ami de longue date me disais au revoir. Donc au revoir Peter. » Sans un autre mot, nous partîmes.

C'est bizarre la sensation que l'on a quand on sait que c'est la dernière fois qu'on voit quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas inquiète pour Meredith, elle s'en remettrait, j'ai fait le nécessaire quand j'ai fait mon testament. Peter allait se remettre avec Johanna, comme toujours. Ils allaitent tous vivre leurs vies, être heureux et épanouie. C'est du moins ce que je pouvais leur souhaiter. Quelque part, je l'ai envie. Pas de vivre, non, mais de ne pas savoir. Celui qui a dit, l'ignorance, c'est le bonheur était éclairé ou bien tellement malheureux qu'il lui fallait un bouc émissaire. A voir.

« - Tu voulais que ce soit rapide, non ? dit-il brusquement à l'instant où nous sommes sorti de la boîte.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais, dans la mesure du possible.

- Tu ne te trouves pas un peu prétentieuse d'oser me demander ça ?

- Non, c'est vous le tueur, moi la pauvre victime, ce n'est pas prétentieux non. J'ai le droit à une dernière volonté si je ne m'abuse…

_- Right. _Dit-il avec un dédain affiché. Mais tu vois, les dernières volontés, ça marche dans le cas où celui qui ôte la vie est simpa et clément. Tu es mal tombé.

- Pas grave, il fallait que j'essaie j'imagine.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda t-il tout d'un coup. J'aimerais savoir, je te traque depuis maintenant pas mal de temps. Cinq ans, c'est pas mal pour une humaine seule.

- Eléonore. Et merci du pseudo compliment.

- Enchanté.

- On va où de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas plus simple d'aller dans l'allée derrière la boîte ?

- Peut être mais où serait la mise en scène et le marrant ?

- Où, en effet. Vous n'avez pas répondu, où va-t-on ? Je veux savoir.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de vouloir quoi que ce soit. »

Il voulait la jouer comme ça. Très bien. Mes exigences n'étaient pas délirantes. Je demandais de mourir vite. Il n'avait pas à se casser la tête. Il va s'en mordre les doigts de ne pas m'avoir exhaussé.

Il me poussa tout d'un coup sans ménagement dans ma voiture et s'installa coté passager.

« - Ça ne va pas le faire là !

- C'est quoi le problème encore ? T'as un autre _'souhait' ? _Ricana t-il.

- Ouais, j'en ai un. C'est ma voiture alors, oui. Je veux conduire, ça va faire cinq ans que je me cache à causes de vous et cette voiture est un cadeau. Je ne vous permets pas de la conduire. » Il aurait du m'écouter et me tuer vite.

«- Je pourrais te tuer maintenant, sale humaine.

- Peut être mais où serait la mise en scène et le marrant ?' le citai-je.

_- Right._ »

Nous échangions donc de place. Il me laissa le volant. Je conduisais ma superbe Mini Cooper et je savais désormais où nous allions. Appelez moi donc, Machiavelli !Nous avons donc pris la route et nous nous roulions vers l'Ouest, en direction de Cleveland. Un plein et quatre café infect plus tard nous avions dépassé Cleveland et nous roulions toujours en direction de l'Ouest. Nous avions pris la direction de Chicago. Où m'emmenait-il ?

Je commencé à tomber de fatigue. Il n'allait pas me laisser dormir dans un motel. Il voudrait prendre la volant. _No way._ En même temps, d'ici peu j'allais planter la voiture. Je comptais dans ma tête, ça faisait 36 heures que je n'avais pas dormi. Il faut que je le tente. A deux miles, il y avait un motel. Il ressemblait étrangement à celui dans '_Psychose'_ mais le seul vrai meurtrier ici, c'est celui qui était à coté de moi en train de faire je ne sais trop quoi, d'ailleurs.

Je changeais donc de direction et tournais pour aller au motel.

« - Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

- Dormir. Tu crois que je t'emmène au motel pour tirer un coup.

- Ok.

- Quoi ? Comme ça si facilement. J'ai du me battre pour conduire, je lutte contre le sommeil depuis notre départ ou presque et tu me laisses aller dans le premier motel que je trouve.

- Oui. Je voulais juste voir combien de temps tu aller tenir. Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné…

- Je vais voir si ils ont des chambres. » Murmurai-je du histoire de lui faire comprendre mon humeur du moment, à savoir, _'c'est ça tu m'intéresse, cause toujours.'_ J'arrivais donc au bureau et demandais deux chambres. L'employé crade me regarda d'un air, _' allé, fais pas ta mijaurée, j'en ai vu d'autres, tu veux te le faire et tu ne veux pas me le dire'_. Yeurk.

« - Je suis naaaaavré, mais nous n'avons qu'une chambre disponible mais nous pouvons vous faire rajouter un lit de camp, si vous le désirez. » Mon cul, t'es naaaaavré.

« - Faites donc ça. » Je payais et pris la clef et ma valise que j'avais eu la bonne idée de sortir en me dirigeant vers _notre_ chambre, tout en lui faisant signe de venir.

«- Je savais qu'en faite tu voulais te faire, faire une dernière petite gâterie… » murmura t-il l'œil aguicheur. Il était d'une beauté extraordinaire, vulgaire mais extraordinaire, mais pour tout l'or du monde je lui aurais dit.

«- Seigneur, je préfèrerais me faire le mec de la réception dans les chiottes plutôt que toi.

-Ouch ! Touché !

- Un lit de camp arrive dans cinq minutes. Tu n'auras qu'à dormir dedans…

- Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Je suis une fille…

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? vous voulez l'égalité des sexes mais on doit toujours se dévouer et vous laisser les lits confortables, vous tenir les portes. C'est des conneries !

- En plus d'être un meurtrier, tu es un connard macho… Je préférais définitivement me faire le mec de la réception. Maintenant, je prends le lit confortable et si ça ne te va pas, tu n'as qu'à me tuer maintenant.

- Ton surnom, c'est 'chiante' non ?

- Presque. C'est 'casse-couilles' »

On frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit, pris le lit de camp et ferma violement la porte. Il déplia le lit de camp tout en marmonnant et pestant contre je ne sais quoi. Je le regardais faire et finalement je me décidais à prendre la salle de bain avant lui. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me disputer contre lui avant demain matin.

Je pris une douche brûlante et rapide, me brossais rapidement les dents, me coiffais sommairement les cheveux et sortis habillée de mon pyjama, à savoir : un caleçon d'homme que j'avais depuis ma fuite et un tee-shirt Batman.

Je me jetais sur le lit en prenant au passage le premier livre de la pile qui était dans ma petite et unique valise.

'_Le portrait de Dorian Grey'_. Ce livre m'avait fait découvrir la littérature. La dépravation d'une âme à l'origine pure mais enfermé dans un corps trop parfait pour pouvoir passer inaperçu. Dorian a demandé à ne jamais vieillir par Vanité et il meure par lassitude. Il est lassé d'être beau, d'être poursuivi. Lassé d'avoir à se cacher.

Mis à part la parti vanité, je lui ressemble un peu, non ?

Avant que je parte, je m'étais toujours demander pourquoi es ce qu'il n'était pas simplement parti en France ou ailleurs. Maintenant, je sais. Faire face, c'était la seule chose acceptable à faire. La plus lâche peut être, mais la seule chose à faire.

Je le regardais m'observer. Il n'avait probablement pas vu que je le regardais. On était là, à se fixer sans réellement se voir et je me suis mis à penser à demain, à là où il allait m'emmener. Comment il allait me tuer… C'était morbide. Je le reconnais.

Je me détournais et éteignis la lumière sans même lui demander si il voulait dormir ou se doucher. Je m'en foutais.

« - Eléonore ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu faisais quoi à Berlin la nuit où tu m'as vu pour la première fois ?

- Et toi ? » Murmurai-je endormis

«- Réponds

- Je quittais quelqu'un.

- Comment il s'appelait ?

- Et la personne que tu as tuée, tu connais son nom ?

- Non.

- Alors je ne connais plus le nom de celui que j'ai quitté. Navrée.

- Tu n'ais pas navrée alors ne le dis pas.

- C'est ça… Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Je m'endormis comme une masse et gardais la même position toute la nuit. Un sommeil tristement paisible, un sommeil sans rêve.

J'adorais dormir. Avant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais du dormir longtemps puisque quand je me réveillais, le soleil avait plongé la chambre dans une vive lumière. Super, aujourd'hui c'est mal au crâne. Le bruit de la route toute proche était continu et rassurant. Je restais là quelques minutes et tout d'un coup, comme un boomerang, le souvenir d'hier me revint en mémoire. Il m'avait retrouvé. Il fallait que je fui. Maintenant. En quatrième vitesse, je refis ma valise et m'apprêtais à partir quand il sortit de la salle de bain, dégoulinant et beau comme un dieu. Salopard !

Bon, j'était cuite, je ne pouvais plus partir, de tout façon quelle importance. Je me souvenais désormais. J'avais accepté mon sort. Mes amis vont me manquer. Surtout Merry. Et je n'ai pas de famille. Comment avais-je pu oublier ?

« - Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Hé merde ! J'avais dut beuger pendant plusieurs secondes. Le pire, c'est que je n'avais pas eut un blanc parce qu'il était beau. Il était. Mais là n'étais pas la question. La question c'était : comment es ce que j'avais pu oublier que je m'était rendu ?

Peut être parce que depuis cinq ans je n'avais pas eu une seule nuit complète. Il était là et je me sentais en sécurité. C'est quand il était près de moi que je dormais. Je déraille. Et je n'ai toujours pas répondu à sa question. En plus, je suis resté fixé sur son torse et maintenant sur lui tout court, puisque voyant que je ne répondais pas, il s'était intégralement déshabillé. Je dois sortir. Tout de suite.

Je sortis mais il me rattrapa le poignet. Sa peau était glacée. Glacée genre cadavre.

« -Hé, je t'ai posé une question ? Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ?

- Ho l'exhibitionniste. Tu prends tes gouttes et tu ne me touches pas. Tu auras ce droit là, mais ce devra être mon dernier souffle. Ensuite, non. Tu as un truc horrible sur ton corps qui m'empêche d'apprécier ça. » Dis-je en faisant un geste évasif vers son corps à moitié nu.

- Et qu'es ce que ça peut bien être ? demanda t-il avec un ton hautain détestable.

- Tes chevilles. Regarde moi ces horreurs, elles sont toutes gonflés. Ce sont de véritables obus ! Tu devrais vraiment faire soigner ça. »

J'ai su à la couleur cramoisie de rage que prenait ces yeux que j'avais peut être été trop loin. Ou peut être étais-ce que ces mains avait empoigné mon bras si violement que je ne le sentais plus. Mon heure était peut être venue.

_Je poste le troisième Chapitre ou pas ?_

_Si vous le voulez. Mettez moi une review._

_Bisous de l'avant, avant veille de Noël, C._

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Comme dit, le chapitre 3. L'action et leur arrivée à leur 'destination mystère' sera pour le prochain chapitre, qui est déjà écrit. Ici, on en saura un peu plus sur les personnages._

_Merci pour vos reviews. Je ne coyais pas les auteurs qui disaient qu'il adorait ça, mais là, je vous croit sur parole. C'est vraiment TROP bien ! Donc un immense merci pour vos reviews_

_Malicia : Je ne compte pas arreter de publier ou d'écrire cette fiction, mais si je le fais, je t'enverrais la fin. Promis. Merci bc pour tes reviews._

_Je vous laisses avec ce chapitre... On se voit en bas._

**Chapitre 3**

'_Les femmes appartiennent à un sexe dont l'obstination nous fascine. Toute femmes est une rebelle, en général en révolte sauvage contre elle-même.' OSCAR WILDE._

Il me jeta sur le lit et empoigna ma gorge, comme pour m'étrangler sauf qu'il voulait juste me plaque sur le lit.

« - Tu ne répondras rien. Un hochement de tête suffira. Hoche si tu as compris ça. » J'hochais « Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais pour moi tu es juste un témoin gênant, alors tu vas m'enlever ce sourire victorieux de ton visage et intégrer le fait que je peux te tuer tout de suite, et que ce ne serais en aucun cas triste ou embêtant pour moi. Je l'ai fait avant toi et je continuerais après toi. T'as compris » Hochement. « Tu vois la différence entre toi et moi c'est que nous sommes tous les deux des grandes gueule mais qu'ici seul moi puisse aller jusqu'au bout. Alors imprime bien ça, je te supporte parce que j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur et que malgré tout tu restes distrayante.

- A partir de maintenant tu vas donc faire ce que je te dis. Et me chevilles sont parfaites. Tout comme le reste de mon corps. Pigé ? » Hochement de tête. Pas sincère celui là naturellement. Ces chevilles sont le reflet de son ego. Elle ne pouvait donc être qu'immense. Il était risible et moi j'étais pathétique de fermer ma gueule.

Désormais je ne la fermerais plus. J'allais mourir alors aujourd'hui ou demain. Ma dignité, c'était tous ce qu'il pouvait me rester. Il allait sûrement me torturer et à se moment j'abandonnerais tous signes d'humanités, mais pour l'instant ; j'étais humaine et j'allais être celle que j'ai toujours été. Piquante, incisive. Tant pis. Il n'aura qu'à me tuer plus tôt.

J'avais attendu dans la chambre qu'il finisse de s'habiller. Il avait pris ma valise et ma laissa passer. Il me regarda d'un air _'ben, on ne dit pas merci de prendre ma valise et de me laisser passer'_

« - Merci, c'est vraiment trop aimable. Je féliciterais celle qui t'a élevé pour lui dire qu'elle a fait du bon boulot. Nan, mais tu ne veux pas un bonbon, non plus ? » Vous avez dit piquante et incisive.

- Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas hein ?

- Je peux récupérer les clefs de la voiture qui sont dans ta poche, _s'il vous plait _?

- Mais sûrement. Tu viens les chercher ?

- Non. Je les veux dans ma main. Et tout de suite.

- Oui madame. »

Il me donna les clefs et repris la route. Toujours la même. Celle en direction de l'Ouest. Rappel de Géographie. Après Cleveland, il y a Chicago dans l'Illinois, après l'Illinois il y a le Minnesota, les deux Dakota, le Montana et l'état de Washington. Après il y a la mer… et loin derrière, la Russie et la Chine… Non, non, prends tes gouttes, Glenn ou Eléonore pour lui. On est dans une voiture et à moins que ma Mini Cooper soit le bus magique ce n'est pas possible.

Partons du principe que nous ne quitterons pas le continent des deux Amérique. Sachant que mes amis auront reportés ma disparition passer la frontière Mexicaine et très surveillée serait du suicide. La canadienne, à la rigueur. Je n'y crois pas. Si on devait passer au Canada, on l'aurait fait il y a bien longtemps. Contourné les Grands lacs est une perte considérable de temps.

Nous restons donc aux Etat Unis. Et aux dernières nouvelles, nous n'allions pas dans les coins les plus peuplés. Le nord ouest, c'est montagne, verdure, pluie, champs et des no man's land à perte de vue… Hé merde !

Ça allait bientôt faire une heure que nous roulions quand il me demanda de m'arrêter à la prochaine aire de repos.

Un vent de panique me submergea. Et s'il avait faim, et s'il allait tuer quelqu'un, là, devant moi. Une nouvelle fois. Ça n'allait pas être possible.

« - Un problème ? Ton rythme cardiaque s'est nettement augmenté, tu trembles et tes mains sont moites je le sens d'ici.

- Mon rythme cardiaque ? Et tu sens mes mains ?

- Ah oui… » Dit-il avec une lassitude qu'il n'essayait même pas de masquer. Es-ce ma faute si je n'ai jamais voulu m'intéresser à la fiche technique du vampire de base. Non. J'étais trop occupé à les fuir. « Mes sens sont surdéveloppés. Ce que tu vois, je le vois mieux, un murmure, je l'entends comme si tu étais à coté de moi à l'hurler, et ainsi de suite. En plus de ça, je suis doté d'une force que même le meilleur bodybuilder du monde n'aura jamais. Oh, et je suis bien plus intelligent, bien plus beau… » Il s'arrêta et réfléchis un instant et dis : « bien plus tout… Je suis parfait. » Me tendre une telle perche. Le pauvre. Puis il reprit comme si il avait oublié un détail factuel : « Oh, et je ne meurs pas, jamais. Immortel si tu préfère. Je ne vieillirais jamais Et je ne ressens aucun des besoins humains, type dormir, manger, aller aux toilettes, me doucher même si je le fais… »

«- Hormis la partie, tueur, qui boit du sang, et tout ce qui est en rapport avec le monstre répugnant que tu es. Mais mis à part _ça_, tu es parfait. » J'avais du me faire violence pour le dire. Il fallait cependant l'admettre. Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, j'aurais sans doute, aucun, dis qu'il était l'homme le plus parfait qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de tuer, tu sais » Ok, là j'admets. Il m'a eu.

- QUOI ?

- Certains vampires ont choisi de boire du sang d'animaux. C'est stupide, ils renient leur nature. C'est comme si toi demain tu décrétais que tu arrêtais de respirer… C'est à pleurer.

- De toute façon, je vais bientôt arrêter de respirer. » Ajoutai-je un soupçon plus triste que je l'aurais voulu. Alors j'enchaînai « Je n'ai peut être pas tous les éléments, mais je ne trouve pas que se battre contre sa nature de meurtrier soit une chose pathétique. Je trouve ça courageux et dans une certaine mesure, c'est toi, qui es à pleurer. Tu ne cherches même pas à remettre ta nature en cause. Tu es un vampire donc tu tues et c'est normal. » Je soufflai et repris avant d'abandonner toutes mes résolutions de ce matin. Tu dois rester digne… Mon cul, quand vous aurez une paire d'yeux horriblement flippant qui vous fixera comme c'est mon cas, alors vous pourrez parler. Mais je tentai quand même le tout pour le tout. « Je paris que tu ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps avec ce qu'ils se sont imposés.

- On pari ?

- D'accord. Je ne serais pas là pour voir le résultat mais je sais d'ors et déjà que tu as trop de fierté pour perdre ce pari, et ce même si je ne serais plus là pour avoir un air victorieux sur mon visage.

- Bien vu. »

Je soufflais. Il n'allait donc pas tuer sur l'aire d'autoroute qui n'était maintenant qu'à quelques dizaines de mètre. Et il n'allait pas non plus se retransformer en Dracula devant moi. Je crois que s'il le faisait. Il n'aurait pas besoin de me tuer. Je le ferais à sa place.

J'imprimais maintenant tous ce qu'il m'avait dits. C'était un vampire, prétentieux, doté d'une force fulgurante, de sens super puissant… Et il ne pouvait mourir. PUTAIN ! Mis à part ça, quelque part, c'était rassurant, je m'étais préparé à tellement plus que ça, qu'un bouffée de calme m'envahi. Vous avez dit stupide ?

Mais il me cachait quelque chose. Je le savais. Il fallait que je lui demande.

« - Es ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu ne me dis pas ? Mis à part les trucs de vampires ?

- Je suis en quelques sortes omniprésent.

- Pardon ? Hoquetai-je

- Je peux prendre le contrôle total d'une personne…

- Euh… Je beuge un peu là. Tu peux expliciter pour les non initiés !

- C'est comme un jeu vidéo. Imagine que je suis celui qui est derrière l'écran et que tous les gens que je souhaite soit mes Lara Croft, mes Mario Kart… Ca marche un peu comme ça. » Il m'expliqua qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de qui il veut, en se rongeant les ongles et avec une nonchalance et un flegme qui me donna envie de vomir.

« - Tu l'as déjà utilisé sur moi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu me faire taire. Me réduire au silence jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dis. Tu me divertis, ta personnalité est marrante, tu te rebelles contre tout. De l'utile à l'inutile. C'est comme te voir combattre le vent. C'est trop drôle en plus de ça.

- Enfin, bon, il n'y a que toi que trouve ça marrant.

- Tu n'as juste pas la maturité de l'accepter.

- Mouais. »

Nous entrions sur l'aire de repos avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. S'il ne pouvait pas tuer, qu'es qu'on allait encore faire… Le plein n'était pas nécessaire, je n'avais demandé une pause, j'avais clairement dit que _je_ conduisais. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas parlé. Pourquoi es-ce qu'on s'arrête ?

« Descend. » M'ordonna t-il d'une voix autoritaire, que là pour le coup, je fermais ma gueule. Nous nous dirigions vers une station service qui faisait aussi office de boutique d'autoroute où l'on vendait tout et n'importe quoi. De la nourriture, des livres très nul pour la plupart, des vêtements de première nécessité, le nécessaire de toilette, rasoir, savon… Sans oublier la partie 'pause café' où tous les routiers s'affalaient sur les tables de bar, assez hautes.

Il m'y entraîna et pris à manger, du savon des sous vêtements qu'il essaya en les plaçant directement sur moi. Me demander ma taille aurait plus rapide, mais non, monsieur n'est du genre à demander. Crétin. Bref, il prit aussi plusieurs grandes bouteilles d'eau et quelques couvertures. Pourquoi es-ce je savais que cette nit, nous n'allions pas dormir dans un lit, mais dans ma voiture…

Il paya le tout, pris les paquets, et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il rabattit alors les sièges avant de telles sortes qu'on ne pouvait pas faire la différence entre la partie siège et la partie dossier. Il s'installa à l'arrière et allongea ses jambes. Il mit les sachets de nourriture par terre et m'invita à m'asseoir.

Je pris place et continuai à regarder droit devant moi. Toujours perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'avais même pas compris que la nourriture était pour moi. J'étais loin. Je n'étais plus dans la voiture avec un tueur. J'étais là où il faisait beau, là où les gens ne meurent pas. Là où tout est parfait. Seulement dans l'univers où j'étais, les gens ne se raclent pas la gorge pour faire remarquer qu'ils sont là.

« - Hum... Tu voulais ?

- Savoir où tu étais ?

- T'es sur de ce que tu avances pour le coup de la vision parfait ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles j'étais là. Tu devrais aller voir un ophtalmo.

- Haha. Ne joues pas à ça avec moi et manges. Je n'ai pas acheté de la nourriture d'humain qui pue pour moi.

- Merci, d'ailleurs. » Sans réfléchir, je pris le sandwich thon crudités complètement détrempé et en croqua un bout. Je voulais repartir dans mes pensées mais monsieur ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Alors, tu vas me dire où tu étais ?

- J'étais loin. Dans un monde où tu n'existerais que dans les cauchemars ou dans les films d'horreur. J'étais dans un monde où le bonheur est chose commune, où les gens ne courent pas après le temps et l'argent. » Je murmurais. Je chantais les louanges d'un monde que je ne connaissais pas, et ne connaîtrais jamais. Le pire c'est que j'en étais nostalgique. Pathétique.

- Eléonore, un tel monde n'existe pas, sinon je te jure que si je pensais un tel monde possible. Un monde où les hommes seraient raisonnables, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de me tuer et de laisser les humains bâtir ce dont tu parles. Mais toi et moi on sait très bien, que ça ne peut exister que chez Disney.

- Je sais. » Il été probablement aussi cynique, intransigeant, froid et dur quant à la nature humaine. Les hommes sont des pourris. Ils sont moisis jusqu'à la moelle et le resterons. C'est triste. Je n'avais plus d'espoir. Remarquez tant mieux, je vais crever et je vais vous laisser ce monde pourrave.

«- Sa y est. Tu es reparti. T'es chiante. Tu vas où en plus ? Tu es trop pessimiste pour retourner à Disney World aussi longtemps.

- Tu es vexé que je préfère mes pensées à ta compagnie. C'est mignon.

- Ta gueule.

- Ne sois pas vulgaire. Le réprimandai-je pour me moquer de lui.

- Cette nuit, tu as dit qu'a Berlin tu avais quitté quelqu'un, qui étais ce ?

- Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?

- Parce que sinon je prends contrôle de toi.

- Mouais…" J'essayerais le truc du contrôle à un autre moment. Pensai-je avec de reprendre. "J'avais un copain, on était fou l'un de l'autre. Il est parti pour Berlin, pour un stage pendant ces études. Je suis resté à Paris. Et j'ai su. J'ai su que je ne l'aimerais pas pour toujours, que notre histoire, comme toutes les histoires d'amour d'ailleurs, avait une date de péremption. Je ne voulais pas ne plus l'aimer. Me réveiller un jour en découvrant que je n'aimais qu'un peu l'homme à coté de moi. Alors je suis allé le voir, et je l'ai quitté.

- Il a accepté comme ça cet idiot ? Railla t-il.

- Non, et je le savais alors je lui ai dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Je suis parti. J'ai marché et je suis tombé sur un monstre qui vidait une pauvre fille de son sang.

- Et tu lui as parlé à cette ignominie ?

- Ouais. Et pour anticiper ta prochaine question, c'est vraiment un salopard de première.

- Je m'en doute, mais c'est aussi une personne exceptionnelle. Dommage que tu doives bientôt le quitter.

- Dommage. Le raillai-je à mon tour.

- Et tu l'aimes toujours ? » me demanda t-il après quelques instant de silence pendant lequel il m'avait regardé pellé ma clémentine.

«- Oui. Je l'ai quitté pour cette raison. Je vivrais toujours dans le _'si'_. Et si j'étais resté, et si je ne l'avais jamais quitté, mais je préfère mille fois me poser cent questions plutôt que d'arrêtais de l'aimer.

- Pourquoi ? tu aurais pu avoir des enfants, être heureuse encore un peu ? et si tu ne l'avais pas quitté tu ne m'aurais jamais vu et on ne serait pas en train d'avoir cette conversation.

- Parce que j'ai la chance d'avoir d'aimer toute ma vie et d'en avoir la certitude. C'est un luxe et j'en ai payé le prix. Mais pourrais-tu me dire combien de personnes ont l'absolue certitude d'aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à leur dernier souffle ?

- Mais tu as obligatoirement idéalisé cet amour ! tu l'as romancé ! » Là, je flippais. Il était en train de péter les plombs. Il s'énervait… J'avais peur.

«- Pourquoi es-ce que tu t'énerves ?

- Parce que tu lui as probablement ruiné sa vie.

- Non, il est maintenant marié et as des enfants. Une fille et deux garçons. Mais on n'est plus en train de parler de lui, pas vrai ? On parle de toi.

- Non, désolé de te décevoir petite fille. L'hypothèse, il est cruel parce son cœur est brisé ne tient pas.

- Ok. » Je me remis à manger en silence et je commençais à réfléchir à un truc stupide et inédit à faire. Et puis tout d'un coup, je me décidais. C'était con, certes, mais j'allais mourir bientôt alors pourquoi pas… Après plusieurs minutes à hesiter sur comment j'allais le formuler, je me lançais.

«- Je veux que tu me contrôle. Que tu fasses ton truc d'omniprésence. Utilise ton pouvoir sur moi. »

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Eléonore aurait-elle du rester avec son Copain de Berlin ?_

_Doit-il faire une apparition dans la fiction ?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin pourquoi Edward l'a gardé en vie. Il a une proposition très... Tentante disons._

_Es-ce que ce chapitre mérite une reviews ... !_

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!_


	5. Chapitre 4

_MERCI BEAUCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI M'ONT FAIT TRES TRES TRES PLAISIR.  
_

_Je poste ce chapitre dans l'ilégalité la plus totale... Mystère :P !_

_Joyeux Noël à tous avec un peu de retard... J'ai fait 4 Noël et demain je recommences, J'adore Noël mais je serais contente quand ce sera finis ?_

_Voilà ce chapitre un peu en retard, je republierais dès que possible. Donc le 30 normalement... Ha... La famille ! _

_Sur cette Réflexion Philosophico-Inutile, Bon Chapitre !  
_

_PS : Ce chapitre est important pour la suite puisqu'il definit un peu mieux la relation de Glenn/Eleonore avec Edward !_

**Chapitre 4**

_'Les yeux humains ne peuvent apercevoir les choses que par les formes de leur connaissance' MONTAIGNE._

'_Le plus grand don que Dieu, dans sa largesse, fit en créant, le plus conforme à sa bonté, celui auquel il accorde le plus de prix, fut la liberté de la volonté' DANTE, la Divine Comédie._

Il m'avait fait bougé, parler, courir. C'était comme si j'étais à l'intérieur de moi et que je me voyais faire, me voyer bouger. C'est très complexe à expliquer, mais je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Il avait raison, c'était comme un jeu vidéo.

Etre habité par quelqu'un d'autre, parce que c'est exactement ce que c'est, à quelque chose de reposant. On n'a pas à se soucier de penser, d'agir pour le mieux, ou même de décider. M'ôtait mon libre arbitre a été l'une des expériences les plus reposantes qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. C'est comme retrouver l'innocence de l'enfance avec les yeux d'un adulte. Jamais je ne lui avouerais mais si je pouvais lui faire confiance, j'aimerais vivre pendant un petit temps comme ça. Me relâcher, me laisser complètement aller…

C'est tellement dur d'être obstinée et de tenir ces positions. On doit toujours se battre pour se faire entendre. Si je n'avais pas été comme cela depuis un bon bout de temps, je crois que j'aurais pu renoncer à tout, à mes opinions, à tout… Mais bon, je dis ça parce que je vais crever, alors on s'en fou !

Il m'avait 'contrôlé' pendant quelques minutes et puis s'était arrêté. Je l'avais regardé, c'est comme si c'était très difficile pour lui. C'était comme de regarder un enfant essayer de soulever des valises dix fois trop lourdes.

Je n'avais cependant pas bronché… J'avais repris la route, toujours dans la même direction inconnue. Il regardait le paysage de ces yeux rouges bordeaux. Je n'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir remarqué ça avant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, notre destination me tracassait et je ne tenais plus. Il fallait que je lui demande. Affalé sur les sièges qu'il avait remis en place depuis notre départ, je lui posais LA question.

« - Où allons-nous ? » J'avais demandé sur un ton que je voulais, mondain, détaché et presque désintéressé.

« - Dans le Montana. Un bled paumé. J'y ais une maison, enfin plutôt une sorte de ranch.

- Ah ok. »

Il me l'avait dit _si_ facilement. Il était surprenant, il ne me cachait rien. J'allais donc tenter la chose, tenter le jeu plus loin, toujours jusqu'à ses extrêmes. Je le ferais jusqu'à ce qu'il me l'interdise. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Je commençais donc doucement… Pour l'instant.

« - Pourquoi tu t'es installé dans le Montana ? Ça ne doit pas être particulièrement facile pour chasser. Je veux dire… Il n'y a pas grand monde…

- Les paysages. C'est tellement tranquille. En plus, quand tu vis éternellement tu as tendance à prendre la grosse tête et quand je me lève dans ma maison, je vois les montagnes, tellement plus grandes, plus vieilles, plus il impressionnante que moi. C'est revigorant de se rappeler qu'on est juste un homme… Enfin, façon de parler… Bref… Tu vois quoi.

- Très bien, oui. » Nous retombâmes dans le silence. Il savait donc que ces chevilles étaient anormalement grosses. Je pense être cependant la seule – encore en vie – à lui avoir dit. Il fallait que je tape plus fort. Quelque chose qui lui fera abandonner son putain de calme. J'ai trouvé, et il ne va pas aimer.

«- Tu as eu beaucoup de maîtresse ? » Il déglutit, regarda mon visage impassible et balança un :

« -Pardon ? ?

Ben oui, tu vis pour toujours, alors des filles tu as dut en avoir pas mal, non ?

- Quelle question étrange ! Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de maîtresse. Et toi, mis à part ce type que tu as eu la monstrueuse idée de quitter ?

- Je ne peux répondre à cette question.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que si je dis oui, je suis une traînée, et si je dis non, je suis une petite sainte effarouchée.

- Intéressant comme réduction. Affirma t-il

- N'es ce pas la vérité ? lui rétorquai je

- Si. »

On s'arrêta ensuite de parler. Et une vingtaine de minutes après, il me dit de sortir de l'autoroute et de prendre une départementale. On se rapprochait. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui poser mille questions, mais après mon interrogatoire de tous à l'heure, je ne pouvais pas.

Intérieurement, j'avais gagné, je l'avais surpris. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous. Je me devais de le choquer, le brusquer, le surprendre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le devais

Mon excitation était à son comble et il devait le savoir car un sourire moqueur était accroché à son visage et ce malgré toutes mes tentatives de méchanceté gratuite. Connard de Vampire.

Peu à peu, nous quittions les routes bien goudronnées pour dériver sur des routes, ou plutôt des sortes de chemins-sentiers-trucs

Enfin, j'aperçus sa 'maison', j'aurais plutôt dit _immense_ ferme. Le genre qu'on voit que dans les vieux films genre _'Autant en emporte le vent'_. Sa maison était tellement… Plaisante, ce devait être le mot. On s'y sentait chez soi tout de suite. C'était très étrange. J'avais peut être cette impression parce que je savais que ça allait être ma dernière demeure. J'étais, quoi qu'il en soit, comblé.

Je descendis de voiture, et un garçon âgé d'une vingtaine d'année - très grand, un menton immense, des cheveux blonds comme les blés e il fallait le dire, assez laids – vint m'accueillir. Il prit mes bagages et me demanda de le suivre.

Je pénétrais dans la maison, sans même jeter un œil au reste. Il nous dirigea vers un immense escalier de pierre. Sûrement du marbre. Encore un fois, je n'avais rencontré ce genre d'escalier que dans les documentaires sur les châteaux de France, il faisait très versailles. Ce devait être les hauts plafonds.

Attendez, les gens qu'on enferme, on les met aux cachots. Le cachot, c'est au sous sol, là on montait. A moins, que je sois la princesse Raiponse. Ta gueule Glenn, oups pour eux, c'est Eléonore.

Avec mes délires de psychopathes, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on fût arrivé.

La chambre était immense. D'un style très épuré. Un immense lit blanc au centre, une descente de lit _(un tapis qu'on met sur les cotés du lits pour ne pas avoir froids aux pinous.)_ blanche posé sur un parquet couleur bois brut clair. Des fenêtres gigantesques qui allait du sol au plafond enfin presque. Encore une fois des hauts plafonds. Il y avait une bibliothèque bien garni, juste à côté, un canapé et une lampe qui faisait très designer suédois (IKEA), mis là sûrement pour lire. Je reconnais bien Edward là. Il était obligé de contrôler là où ses invités lisent ! Pour finir une armoire. Au bout de la pièce il y avait une petite porte. Le type au grand menton m'adressa la parole après avoir posé ma valise et déverrouiller l'armoire.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Gustave. Je sers Monsieur. Cette porte est votre salle de Bain. Monsieur vous convie à son dîner à 20 heures précises. Une robe est prévue pour cela. Elle est dans l'armoire. Il exige que vous la mettiez. Voulez vous que je vide votre valise où Mademoiselle souhaite d'en charger ? »

Je fis non de la tête. J'avais envie de rétorquer mais non, il n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était que le messager. Il ne me servait à rien. Edward n'exigeait rien du tout, le crétin. Il fallait que je me calme sur les gros mots mais à l'heure actuelle, c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit quand je parle de lui.

J'ouvris l'armoire et y plaça tout mes affaires. A la fin, je daignais enfin ouvrir la housse Chanel. Une somptueuse robe rouge sans y était.

STOP. Moi, vampire, dîner, robe rouge sang. Moi, dîner, sang.

Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par 'mise en scène' intéressante. Donc ce soir, Edward allait me manger. Il avait gagné à son jeu, j'avais peur, pour la première fois depuis mon retour, j'avais peur.

J'espère juste ne pas avoir mal. _Dégonflée. _

Il était 17 heures, je pris donc un livre de la bibliothèque, un peu au hasard. Je tombais sur _'La comédie Divine'_ (Livre italien qui décrit la descente aux enfers de Dante, son arrivé au purgatoire et la fin parle de son accession au paradis.) de Dante. Là, c'est clair, c'est le Destin.

Tentons ce dernier une dernière fois. Ouvrons une page au hasard : _'Il n'est pire douleur que le souvenir du bonheur au temps de l'infortune' _C'est sur, là je suis sur la liste des gens que le destin hait.

Je laissais le livre maudit et alla me reposer sur le lit. Ce serait tellement bête d'arriver cernés le jour de sa propre mort. Comme a dit le grand philosophe James Dean : _'Il faut vivre vite, mourir jeune, faire un beau cadavre'._

Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec les citations mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je rempli les critères et haut la main. Je vais mourir vite, du moins j'espère, et jeune, ça c'est sur. Et je ferais un superbe cadavre avec cette superbe robe.

19 heures sonnent. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je me lève, file à la douche en emportant ma trousse de toilette, la robe et déconnecte mon cerveau.

Une heure pétante je suis prête pour ma mort. Bizarre de dire ça.

On frappa à la porte, j'ouvris à Gustave.

« -Bonsoir, puis je vous dire, Mademoiselle que vous êtes ravissante ?

- C'est fait je crois.

- Excusez moi mademoiselle. Cela ne se reproduiras plus.

- Relax. Je faisais de l'humour ou du sarcasme.

- Certes mademoiselle. Je le savais » Mais oui, c'est cela…

«- Monsieur vous a dit ce que nous allions faire ? » l'interrogeai-je bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Non madame, mais il a demandé de préparé la véranda. Il y ait depuis votre arrivé.

- Ça arrive souvent.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais Monsieur a été clair. Je ne dois pas discuter des habitudes de Monsieur avec vous.

- Pas grave. Je m'en doutais.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Appelez moi au besoin. » Se faire tuer, c'est un besoin ?

J'entrai dans la dites véranda et là un choc.

Des dizaines de bougies étaient allumés. Des roses rouges étaient dispersés dans des vases un peu partout, sur la tables étaient posés deux assiettes, l'une vide et l'autre très joliment rempli. Entre ces assiettes, il y avait une bouteille, Un château Margaux de 1977 (La Vache !) et des Chandelles.

DES CHANDELLES ?

C'était quoi ce plan ?

_D'accord, oui, je sais, ce chapitre est court mais il est très important pour la suite !_

_Dites moi ce que le père Noël vous a apporter de beau ?! Dites moi tout, Tata Cléclé veux savoir ... ( Yeux qui hypnotise genre Tarzan, pour ceux qui ont vu le dessin animée de Disney)_

_Si j'ai bien lu les stats et j'aime à croire que c'est le cas, j'ai 30 lecteurs en moyenne par Chapitre, où sont donc ces lecteurs ? Mettez moi une reviews !_

_Racontez moi votre vie, qui vous êtes !_

_PS : Je Change le resumé de l'histoire, parce que j'ai trouvez une évolution différente que celle qui était prévue à l'origine..._

_PS 2 : Un POV EDward vous plairait ?  
_


	6. Chapitre 5 Le Vrai, et Encore Pardon !

**Chapitre 5**

'_Une question me rends perplexe, es-ce moi ou les autres, qui sont fous ?' ALBERT EINSTEIN._

Ok. Là, c'est clair, j'étais paumé. Je ne savais pas ce que ce dîné voulais dire. Soit il veut me tuer et le coup du dernier dîné était véritablement génial, parce qu'il m'avait fait perdre _absolument_ tous mes moyens.

Soit, il était sérieux et j'allais me régaler. J'allais le ruiner, le pauvre. Si tel est le cas, il ne se doutait pas à quel point je pourrais lui rendre la vie infernale. Cinq ans, entièrement gâchée.

J'étais prête à mourir mais la deuxième option était tellement… Tentante.

« -Assied toi, je t'en prie » Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais bientôt le savoir. Et l'un comme l'autre, je n'aurais pas matière à me plaindre.

« -Tu dois certainement te demander ce que cette mise en scène veut dire ?

Perspicace. T'aurais du être flic… Ah, mais je suis con, tu ne supportes pas la vue du sang. » Peut importe si c'étais l'un ou l'autre des options, j'avais gâché sa mise en scène. S'il voulait me tuer, j'avais été sarcastique au possible, donc pas effrayé. S'il voulait être romantique, j'avais cassé son ambiance.

Je suis effondré, mais passons sur cette blague, qui manque franchement d'humour et d'originalité. Je suis ici pour te faire une proposition ?

Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Pourquoi, tu ne sais pas ce que je vais te proposer ?

Je sais que ce qui vient de toi ne m'intéresse pas.

Pourtant je vais te faire cette proposition. Et je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Attentivement.

Il n'y a que le Roi qui dit je 'veux' » soufflai-je avec désinvolture et mépris.

« ÉCOUTE-MOI ! » Il hurla maintenant. Depuis que je le connaissais, j'avais peur. Il était effrayant, mais terriblement sexy.

Bien. Je t'écoute et je te promets de considérer ta proposition.

Ok. Ne m'interrompt pas. Juste, laisse moi finir, d'accord ?

Oui.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer. » Ok, brûlez moi vivante s'il a vraiment dit ça… « Je voulais te trouver, prendre ton contrôle, te faire une peur bleue, t'embrouiller et ton cerveau aurait naturellement refoulé l'événement. C'est déjà arrivé. Et puis tu as débarqué, tu m'as dit que tu étais prête à mourir et que tu m'attendais… J'ai halluciné. Alors je t'ai emmené ici, et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on fasse un dîner. Chose peu habituel, d'ailleurs. Toujours est-il, que cette mise en scène était uniquement là pour te faire faire la tête que tu as fais. Je te jure que ça valait tout l'or du monde. Bref, ma proposition… Je t'ai longuement observé et je suis seul depuis bien trop longtemps

Je ne coucherais pas avec toi… Navré.

Ne m'interrompt pas. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Écoute !

Je t'offre l'immortalité. L'immortalité à mes cotés. »

L'immortalité… Avec lui. L'immortalité avec un vampire. L'immortalité à boire le sang de personnes, à tuer. Non, merci.

« -Je suis désolée, mais je me vois dans l'impossibilité d'accepter. J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas personnellement. Donc, si tu veux bien me faire ton truc de contrôle pour que mon cerveau oublie. Je veux bien.

- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux donc être comme tous ces cons qui ne savent pas ce qui les entoure. Qui se refusent à savoir que dehors ils ne sont pas seuls ? Je te croyais différente. Clairvoyante sur l'homme et le monde En faite tu es pareille, aussi stupide. Désolé de te l'avoir proposé. » Sans que je m'y attende, le coup parti. Je lui mis une gifle.

- Premièrement, je ne veux pas de ton immortalité à la con parce que je crois que tuer pour vivre est immonde, et que si je dois vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps se soit sans mettre en danger mon voisin. Ensuite, je suis clairvoyante sur ce qui m'entoure, sûrement plus que toi d'ailleurs, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça. Et pour finir, passé l'éternité avec toi, plutôt me pendre !

- C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète ? La nourriture. Je t'ai dit qu'un vampire peut boire du sang exclusivement animal. Si il n'y que ça, je veux bien devenir végétarien pour je te dégoûte moins.

- On a fait un pari je te signale, donc techniquement tu es déjà végétarien.

- Quant à ta deuxième requête, je ne suis pas un compagnon atroce. Je suis sur qu'on ne finira pas s'apprécier. Nous deviendrons proche sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se rapprocha ostensiblement de moi et son souffle me frôla la joue. Il y déposa un baiser et s'assit en face de moi.

« Mange » fut les seules paroles qu'il dit. A la fin de mon entrée, je lui posais une question, celle qui allait tout déterminé.

« - Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me tuer, j'ai refusé ta proposition et je sais que tu ne transformeras pas de force, et je crois… je suis pas sur… mais je crois que tu ne vas ma faire ton machin avec mon cerveau. Alors il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

Je crois que tu devrais rester ici un petit temps et quand je verrais qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, je te laisserais partir.

Tu me … laisseras partir si tu vois qu'aucune cohabitation n'est possible entre nous ?

Oui.

Très bien. Définissons les règles alors.

Des règles ?

Ben, ouais. Par exemple, es-ce que j'ai le droit de sortir de la maison pour, je sais pas moi, aller faire des courses, ou je peux appeler des amis, ce que j'ai le droit de faire, ou pas.

Tu n'es pas en prison. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Oh » soufflai-je. J'allais le prendre au mot qu'il en soit sur. « Moi, par contre j'ai une exigence, et c'est non négociables si tu veux une quelconque entente. Je ne veux pas que tu boives du sang humain. Démerdes toi comme tu veux, mais si je sens que tu as tué quelqu'un je m'en irai, puisque je ne suis pas en prison.

Ok. Pour ma part, tu ne dois dire à _personne_ ce que je suis. Personne. Et pas de garçon sous mon toit, j'entends tout et je me fais l'effet d'être un gros voyeur, alors aucun mec ici. »

Ok, je suis tarée. C'est officiel. Je viens d'accepter une colloc avec un vampire. Je suis bonne pour l'asile.

J'enchaînai avec le reste du repas, délicieux, soit dit en passant et au moment du dessert, il m'acheva.

« - L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi. Tu peux l'utiliser à ta guise. J'en ai à revendre. Mes domestiques sont à ton service et d'ici à demain, ils auront remplis ton armoire de toutes les fringues possibles et inimaginables. Ils te donneront aussi une carte bleue, sans plafond, tu te déplaceras au gré de tes envies. Juste dis moi avant si tu veux inviter tes amis, que j'enlève les indices vampiriques… La ville la plus proche est à 12 miles au nord, un GPS sera mis dans ta voiture.

Tu peux donc faire tous ce que tu veux… Mais on respecte les trois règles. Pas de sang humain. Personne ne sait ce que je suis. Et pas de baise ici, ni pour toi et pour qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité, ni pour moi.

Les trois règles, c'est d'accord. »

Nous nous serrâmes la main pour sceller notre accord de psychopathes.

En me dirigeant vers ma chambre pour me coucher, je me m'y à penser à cette soirée. _Toi, Glenn, Penser. Haha ! Conscience, Ta gueule !_

J'allais donc vivre avec un vampire. En colloc… Sa devait être ça. Une colloc avec le diable.

Le pire, c'est qu'au fond j'étais consentante. Il m'avait forcé la main, mais maintenant, je _suis_ consentante. Je veux bien être ici, vivre avec lui. Je crois qu'il m'apaise et savoir que le fruit de toutes mes peurs de ces cinq dernières années soit sous le même toi que moi ; ça me _rassure_.

Vous avez dit tarer ?

Il fallait avant tout respecter les trois règles. J'avais imposé la première. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce qu'il tue encore, et encore. Je ne savais toujours pas comment, mais il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de savoir quand il boit du sang humain, et quand il n'en boit pas… En même temps, je crois que plus par honneur et fierté, il refusera d'en boire. Il aurait perdu. Parce que oui, c'est encore un jeu. Et les trois choses interdites, ce sont les règles du jeu.

La deuxième était très compréhensible. Il ne fallait pas que ça se sache. J'imaginais d'ici les gros titres. _'DRACULA DANS LE MONTANA'_… Non, il ne fallait définitivement pas que ça se sache… Ça allait être dur devant mes amis. Evidemment, je comptais reprendre contact avec eux. Il le fallait, pas encore cinq ans sans eux.

Et la dernière, je ne la comprenais pas très bien, mais c'était sûrement la moins contraignante. Il ne voulait pas entendre mes…bruit… très bien. Elle n'allait pas beaucoup me gênait. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de ramener un type chez lui.

Demain matin commencerais cette expérience inédite.

Je fis mon rituel du soir, je me mis en pyjama, me brossais les dents, les cheveux, fermais les épais et immenses rideaux taupe, ouvris mon lit, pris un livre de ma valise, l'ouvris à n'importe quelle page et me glissa sous les draps.

Dix minutes plus tard, je dormais.

_« Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? »_ Ce fut le seul souvenir que j'eus de mon rêve cette nuit là… Présage ou coïncidence ?


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Merci Beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très très très plaisir. Je suis à deux doigts de l'addiction. Merci aussi à celle qui m'ont mis en Story Alert !**  
_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Lisa : Je crois que tu as raison à propos du Pov Edward..._

_Patou : J'essayerais de te donner une vision plus claire de l'intrigue.._

_Lolo : Je suis TELLEMENT heureuse que tu aimes. Franchement, si tu n'avais pas accroché, je ne penses pas que j'aurais continue longtemps ! Et puis qui appellé quand la maladie de la page blanche me prends ?! :P_

_Marie-Clémence : Désolé, je ne t'ai pas envoyé de PM. je crois que ça bug un peu. Ecoute, on peut régler ça entre nous. Personne n'appelle personne. Et tous le monde est heureux, on peut regler ça à l'amiable non ? :P_

_Ce chapitre Installe un peu la routine qui va se preciser pour Glenn/Eléonore, on en saura plus sur notre Eddy national, et La relation Edward/ Eleonore va être creusé. Sans oublié le retour des amis tarés de Glenn/Eléonore._

_On se retrouve en bas !  
_

_PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. Ces petite malines trouvent le moyens de se glisser partout !_

_PS 2 : Ma Put*** de valise à la c** ne veut pas s'ouvrir même si je fais le bon code. Code très original en plus : 000 ! Je vais mourrir, J'ai ma dissertation dedans, toutes mes fringues, enfin celle que je préfère, tous mes cadeaux de noël dont un chèque de mon père pour que je passe le permis, et autre détail, j'ai mes vetement du réveillon. Ma mère refuse que j'ouvre ma valise en forçant, ben oui vous comprenez, c'est un belle put*** de valise noir tout con ! Bref, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes comme dirais notre copain camé Aldous Huxley ! VDM !_

_Bon Chapitre à Tous__ ( Ou toutes, on a le droit de rever non ?!)._

* * *

_Ce Chapitre est pour la fille qui est dans la vraie vie Meredith. Merci d'être là tous les jours depuis maintenant ... Pff, on va dire Longtemps. Merci.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

'_Nil Admirari' (Ne s'étonner de rien). Devise de LORD MILBROOK._

Le lendemain, je me levais avec une sensation de plénitude que je crois n'avoir jamais eu. Sauf peut être au Tibet.

Je me levais rapidement et filais sous la douche. Une douche brûlante qui me remit les idées en place. Avant d'aller dormir

Mais avant il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire et auquel je ne pourrais pas échapper

Je décrochais le téléphone qui était dans ma chambre et composer dans même regarder les touches. Un numéro que je faisais quasi automatiquement. Au bout de deux sonneries un « Allô » m'indiqua ce que je voulais savoir

«- Allô. Ne dis rien. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Mais je vais bien. Je suis dans un coin paumé du Montana. Et je suis prête pour tes reproches.

- Deux jours ! DEUX JOURS PUTAIN ! On est sans nouvelle ! Astrid frise l'attaque, Marine je crois que tu ne veux même pas le savoir, Valentin tourne en rond en récitant des formules de maths, de MATHS bordel ! Peter est camé avec les trucs de Johanna. Et toi t'es une conne ! » Ah… Meredith, je ne pourrais décemment jamais vivre sans toi.

«- Je suis désolé.

- DÉSOLÉ ! Va falloir trouver mieux que ça !

- D'accord, je vais t'expliquer en essayant de te dire ce que je peux. Tu te souviens du mec avec qui je suis parti ?

- La bombe sexuelle, personne n'a oublié. D'ailleurs ça a intérêt d'être un putain de bon coup.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, mais bref, je suis parti avec lui. C'est en parti à cause de lui que je suis parti. J'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du voir et j'ai cru qu'il allait me poursuivre mais visiblement non, il voulait juste me parler. Il était dans le club par hasard je l'ai reconnu et j'ai voulu mettre les choses à plat. Il est super simpa et j'ai décidé e faire un colloc avec lui pendant un temps.

- Là c'est sur, je t'interne ! T'es folle à lier ou quoi ! Tu t'enfui pendant cinq ans pour un mec qui a probablement fait un truc hautement illégale._ Si tu savais…_ E maintenant tu me dis que tu vas vivre avec lui.

- Ouais et d'ailleurs, il faut qu'on se concerte mais ça vous dirais de venir à la » quand il le faut il le faut « _maison_ ». Oula, des frissons partout, depuis quand c'était devenu ma maison… Yeurk !

- Tu veux dire, moi et la bande ?

- Euh… Ben… Ouais. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait ?

- La faute à qui…

- M'en veux pas, je t'en supplie.

- Je t'en veux pas mais tu fais chier !

- Désolé.

- Pas grave. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses » Oh non ! « Glenn…

- ELÉONORE ! » Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne voulais toujours pas qu'il sache mon vrai nom.

« - Ah… tu … Ok… Eléonore, es ce que je suis pas ta meilleure meilleure meilleure amie au monde entier ?

- Si bien sur » Où je t'elle en venir, je flippe là

«- Comment a tu pu avec tout ce que je t'ai appris ne pas te faire le mec avec qui tu vis et avec qui tu es apparemment resté deux jours en voitures ?

- Il n'y a pas le facteur sexe entre nous…

- Ta gueule. C'est un mec, c'est une bombe. Il y a le facteur sexe.

- Je te promets que non.

- Pas toi, qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? Celle qui m'as pervertis quand on été au collège alors que j'étais encore innocente et …

- Même si il y avait le facteur sexe et j'admets que je suis la première à le dire que l'amitié homme/femme n'existe pas ; ce n'est pas un homme comme un autre.

- Il est gay.

- Non.

Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- Non.

- Il est amoureux de toi ?

- Pas que je sache, non.

- Alors c'est un homme comme les autres.

- Peut être, c'est juste que je ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi….

- Mouais. On arrive bientôt pour te remettre les idées en place. Tu me diras les dates et la ville pour que je réserve un hôtel…

- Non ! La maison est immense.

- Ah ok. Fait le vite avant qu'elle ne reparte pour le vieux continent. ( NDLR : L'Europe)

- Ok, je lui demande ce soir et je t'appelle demain.

- Bisous.

- Byou. (Fusion de Bye et Bisous, à prononcer Baïouuu)

Je finissais donc de m'habiller, descendis les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et tomba sur Edward qui lisait dans le jardin.

« - Bonjour, alors comment va ton amie ?

- Euh, bien… mais comment tu… Je suis bête, l'ouïe très fine. Je m'y ferais jamais.

- Elles peuvent venir si tu le souhaites. J'enverrais Gustave les chercher.

- Euh… pourquoi pas oui. Je lui enverrais un texto plus tard, une fois que je me serais acheté un portable en ville… en fait.

- Pas besoin, regarde dans la commode dans l'entrée il y en a une bonne dizaine de neuf… Jette un œil à l'occasion.

- Merci » Je me sentais gêné alors que lui semblait tellement à l'aise avec son flegme et son livre qu'il lisait à moitié alors qu'il me parlait… Je repris « Tu es sur et certain que cinq personnes viennent ici, chez toi ?

- Non, pas du tout, je te l'ai proposé. Je me doutais qu'il te manquerait. Ce sont tes amis »

C'était vraiment gentil et prévenant à lui d'accepter ça, mais quand il nous aura vu, je sens qu'il va regretter. Lui qui n'aime pas le bruit… Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Un très très long quart d'heure.

Nous allions être infernaux. Cinq ans sans une soirée digne de ce nom… Ça va être dingue !

« - Je comptais aller me promener, tu peux me dire, où aller ? Genre, en ville, ou un coin simpa…

- Tu peux aller près de la rivière, ou en ville…

- Tu veux venir ? Enfin… Je sais que tu connais mais me dire les bons plans, les cafés à éviter, les boutiques où les vendeuses sont méchantes… » Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

«- Je ne bois pas de café, mais je veux bien, avec les rumeurs, on saura bien faire la différence. Par contre, j'émets une condition.

- Je m'en doutais, vas-y balance.

- On prend MA voiture.

- Ok… De toute façon, il n'y a qu'une voiture au monde qui puisse dépasser la mienne… donc à moins que tu ais cette voiture précise, la mienne est mieux… Mais bon, tu me fais de la peine, donc oui. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le garage. Où plutôt, la dépendance transformé en garage pour la dizaine de voiture, moto… et Chevaux ?!

« - Tu as des chevaux ?

- Oui, Je l'ai gagné au poker. Je crois qu'ils sont plutôt bon… Tu montes ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis plusieurs années mais oui… » Je me rapprochais des boxe et admirais les chevaux. C'était sur qu'ils étaient bons, on voyait encore sur leurs jambes les muscles. Ils ne devaient pas être montés souvent mais à leurs heures de gloire, ils devaient _vraiment _être bons.

«- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas montés ? » Sans parler, il se rapprocha et les chevaux hennirent, se ruèrent. Il s'éloigna et ils reprirent leur calme, comme par magie.

«- Aucun de mes domestique n'a demandé à les monter, de temps en temps, un courageux s'y risque mais le dernier a fini à l'hôpital donc…

- Un jour, je le monterais.

- J'appellerais une ambulance dans ce cas là… »

Nous montions dans sa volvo. C'est bien ce que je disais, _aucune_ voiture n'égale ma Mini Cooper Union Jack. Et filions vers la ville. Il me fit un topo sur les cafés de la ville.

«- Le mardi, il faut que t'évite ce café, c'est le jour de repos du cuistot et la patronne se met à la cuisine. Mauvais plan donc. Celui là bas est bien, mais le mieux ce sont les déboires émotionnels du patron. Il est tellement déprimé que, c'est un des serveurs qui fait tourner la boîte.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu ne bois pas et tu ne manges pas de nourritures humaines…

- Oh tu sais, dans les petites villes, tout ce sait.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'on me regarde comme ça ?

- Oui et non. Tu es l'attrait de la nouveauté, mais surtout, tu es avec moi. Un matin.

- Comment ça ?

- Normalement, je suis avec les filles le soir, jamais le matin. Je les éjecte le matin…

- Classe.

- Tu trouves aussi hein ? Nan, c'est pas que je ne les aime pas, c'est juste que ce qu'elles veuillent, c'est au mieux, se faire le meilleur coup de la ville…

- Fais gaffe tes chevilles !

- Je suis sérieux, écoute les rumeurs et tu verras. Et au pire, se taper un canon plein aux as…

- Pauvre petit riche, je suis pleine d'empathie, mais là, je suis navrée, je n'arrive pas à te plaindre désolé. Tu tires des coups mille fois plus facilement que n'importe qui grâce à tes attraits de vampires et tu veux que je te plaigne ? Laisse-moi rire… » Nous étions arrivés devant le café

- Rentre avant de dire d'autres conneries ! »

Nous pénétrâmes dans le café et toutes les conversations se stoppèrent… Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes parleraient de vous dès qu'elle aurait fini de gober des mouches ? Moi oui. A ce moment là.

Un serveur plutôt mignon nous fit asseoir. Le café n'avait probablement pas été rénové depuis les années cinquante mais j'aimais cette ambiance familiale où tout le monde se connaît et où les murs bleue passé, portent les traces du temps.

« - Qu'es-ce que je vous sers ?

- Rien pour lui, mais un thé avec du lait, un muffin au chocolat et une pomme pour moi s'il vous plait.

- Vous êtes nouvelle ? Je ne vous ais jamais vu dans le coin…

- Euh oui… Je » Merde, comment allais-je expliquer ma situation, heureusement, Edward pris la parole.

« - Eléonore est une copine de fac, elle va vivre avec moi pendant un temps. » Expéditif, clair, facile à retenir, il faudrait juste peaufiner les détails, mais ça semblait parfait.

- Bienvenue alors. Je m'appelle Jacob. Eléonore, ce n'est pas un prénom courant ça… Ça vient d'où ?

- Je suis française. » Après m'avoir sorti tous les clichés sur la France. Tour Eiffel, Fromage qui put, béret, et sans oublier Paris… Il regarda Edward et dit « Tu m'avais caché que tu avais des amie française » il planta son regard dans le mien et reprit « et aussi jolie, en plus… Je vais chercher vos commendes, je reviens ». Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit et il s'éclipsa.

Edward me lança un regard méchant et le même air dédaigneux du début fit son grand retour. Que je le détestais…

« -C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Un coup t'es simpa, un coup tu as cet air méprisable sur ton visage ! Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- T'es mignonne quand t'es en colère.

- Ouais, ben toi t'es laid avec ton air de con sur ta tête. Ça déforme tes traits.

- En parlant de traits, tu ne devrais pas lui sourire comme ça, tu auras des rides…

- C'est sur que toi les rides, tu t'en fou… Et puis tu ne veux pas que je lui sourie comme ça ? »

J'attrapais ces yeux du regard et lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Pendant un instant, j'en été sure, je vis que le coup du sourire avait marché et puis, il se reprit en me fis un sourire. Un sourire déstabilisent, un si beau sourire. Ceux que l'on espère croiser un jour dans sa vie. Ceux dont vous vous souvenez jusqu'à votre dernier souffle. Ceux auquel on pense lorsqu'on ferme les yeux. Il m'avait eu.

Et puis par le plus grand des miracles, je me souvinsse que nous étions en public et que nos petits jeux étaient faisables en privé. En privé seulement. Je détournais mon regard pour découvrir que tous le restaurant avait assisté à notre combat silencieux. Salaud de vampire aux pouvoirs plus important que les miens…

«- Tu veux jouer, on joue, mais je gagne toujours. On verra. » Gagné toujours mon cul ! Jacob nous apporta les plats et je lui refit le coup du souvenir. En partie parce qu'il me plaisait, mais surtout pour saouler Edward.

- Par rapport à tes amis, je me suis dis qu'il pourrait venir demain et repartir une semaine plus tard… Il n'y aura pas de soleil pendant cette période et j'aurais le temps d'aller chasser… Des animaux, bien entendu » sen sentit-il obligé de rajoutée vu ma tête.

- Si longtemps… Tu es sur et certain que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Je te promets.

- C'est chez toi après tout… Tu assumeras.

- Non, maintenant, c'est aussi chez toi, donc c'est chez nous. » Chez_ nous_. « Mais tu veux dire quoi par 'tu assumeras' ?

- Ben, mes amis sont spéciaux. Disons que si tu veux du calme c'est mal barré.

- C'est censé dire quoi ?

- Hé bien, Johanna va vouloir te sauter, elle sera à moitié défoncé à dieu sait quoi. Peter va déprimer. Meredith va essayer de nous caser. Philippe Henry te feras du rentres dedans. Valentin sera l'allumette du brasier et Astrid, Julia et Marine seront les pompiers.

- Aucune importance, j'ai vécu les tranchées. Je pense pouvoir y survivre

- Mouais, es ce que tu peux me passer ton portable, je voudrais le confirmer le plus vite possible à Merry.

- Tiens » Je pris son portable et tapai un texto.

_'Tout le monde débarque demain chez lui'_ Je m'interrompis, pour lui demander à quelle heures, ils devaient arriver, il répondit que Gustave irait les prendre à 9 heures n'importe où à Philadelphie. _' Un chauffeur viendra vous chercher à 9 h pétante. Aucun retard toléré. Débarrasse Johanna de sa coke. Dit au mari de Marine de squatter, demande à Valentin son jeu de carte et ses jetons de poker et AUCUNE baise sous son toit. C'est une règle obligée. J'ai trop hâte de se refaire une soirée comme avant. _

_PS : Vous restez une semaine et c'est dans le Montana, alors prend des pulls et des parapluies !_

_Byou, E.'_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et comme c'était son portable, Edward le lut.

'_Pas de baise… Ce n'est pas encore un de tes petits coups tordus ? Vas pour une semaine de délires. Dit Maman, l'alcool est autorisé au moins (sauf pour Joh, bien sur !). C'est gentil d'inviter Sébastien, je me voyais pas l'annoncer à Marine que son mari ne venait pas._

_Le Montana, les pulls, les parapluies, t'es sérieuse ? _

_PS : B. vient. Il a lu le texto. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison cette fois. _

_Byou, M.'_

Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir pour payer quand Jacob m'arrêta et me tendis un bout de papier.

« Je me doute que tu n'es pas le genre de fille à donner ton numéro de téléphone, alors je te donne le mien. Tu feras l'initiative comme ça. J'aimerais vraiment te revoir, mais c'est toi qui décides. » Il me sourit et partit servir une autre table. Je payais et rejoignis Edward à la voiture.

« - Il faudrait qu'on achète à manger. Je sais, mais eux non.

- Carla l'a fait ce matin quand j'ai dit que nous aurions de la visite.

- Carla ?

- La gouvernante.

- Elle sait ?

- Oh que oui. Tout comme Gustave d'ailleurs

- On fait quoi alors ?

- On va se promener en forêt. Il faut que tu me voies au soleil. Tu sauras.

- Non, tu vas brûler !

- Oh… Tu as peur pour ma vie, tu es mignonne.

- Ta gueule ! »

Nous avons donc pris sa voiture et nous sommes dirigées vers les montagnes. Il avait raison. On se sent tout petit. On est rien.

Un océan de forêt, de montagnes, de champs à perte de vue. Et l'horizon. Ça avait longtemps été mon seul soutien. Où que j'allais sur le globe, je devais voir l'horizon. C'était la seule donnée constante. On pouvait toujours compté sur elle, nuit et jour, elle était là. Depuis toute petite, l'horizon m'avait été fidèle. Je savais qu'elle était là. Elle avait tout vue, tout vécue, mais elle était là. Pour moi.

Edward me parlait mais je n'écoutais pas. Sa voix était douce, mais face à l'horizon, il n'avait aucune chance. Quand il s'aperçu que je ne l'écoutais pas, il claqua ses doigts devant mes yeux, m'appela, mais rien n'y fit. Je devais la regarder. Je me perdais comme dans un immense abysse de souvenirs que je n'avais pas vécu. Vous avez dit bizarre ?

Quand plusieurs arbres me cachaient la vue, je me déconnectais et le regarda, il semblait estomaqué.

« -On peut savoir ce qui te prends ?

- Rien, désolé, j'admirais le paysage.

- Non, tu étais hypnotisé par le paysage.

- Désolé tu disais ?

- Je me demandais ce que tu voudrais faire avec tes amis ?

- Déjà, ils voudront te rencontrer, ensuite, ils me feront passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir disparu il y a cinq ans et il y a deux jours, et enfin on rattrapa le temps perdu sur fond de 'Action ou vérité', partie de poker, des litres et des litres d'alcool engloutis, des centaines de Doliprane avalés et de pleurs de Johanna… D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on se coordonne sur cette histoire de fac et de rencontre. Meredith n'a dit à personne où j'étais. On va dire que j'étais dans une école à … un endroit loin… Montréal disons, et que on s'est rencontrés là bas. Tu suivais un cour de… criminologie et d'anatomie, en plus tu t'y connais » raillai-je « dans le but d'être flic ou médecin légiste. Mais là, on a tellement bossé dur qu'on prend une année sabbatique. Ça te va ?

- Parfait. Défait ta ceinture et descend, on est arrivé » Dit-il en s'arrêtant « Je voulais que tu me vois comme je suis, enfin celui que je suis au soleil. Il faut que tu saches _absolument_ tout de ce qu'est la vie de vampire. Le soleil, ou plutôt l'effet qu'il a sur notre peau n'est pas négligeables… Les humains qui sont au courant réagissent de plusieurs façon, soit ils nous trouvent très beau et attirant, comme si c'était possible ! » Rhhh ! Je le détestais quand il était comme ça, quand il se ventait ! Il vit mon air dépité, pris ma main et s'éloigna du chemin sur lequel on était.

«- Et comment ils réagissent, les autres ?

- C'est l'exact opposé, ils sont dégoutés, ils nous trouvent écœurant… Je me souviens d'une fille, une humaine, il y a quelques temps maintenant, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. Un de mes amis. A l'époque, il avait eu beaucoup de mal, par rapport à l'odeur de son sang, je crois qu'il l'aimait un peu trop. Bref, ils sont tombés amoureux et elle l'a trouvé véritablement sublime. Un humain et un vampire… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, avant je vivais avec eux ! Les Volturis ont pétés un câble et puis…

- Les Volturis ? Tu vivais avec des vampires ? Quoi … !

- Les Volturis sont une sorte de famille royale qui, font office de gouvernement chez les vampires. Et avant, je vivais avec les Cullen. Jasper, un copain de la guerre vit avec eux. Je les aie rejoints pour un temps. Jasper est celui qui est tombé amoureux d'une humaine… Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Isabella… Je ne pourrais pas te le certifier…

- Une guerre ? La seconde guerre mondiale ?

- Non, pas celle là, j'ai pour principe de ne combattre dans aucune guerre humaine…

- Tu as fait les tranchées et c'est stupide!

- Les tranchées, c'était particulier. C'est peut être stupide, mais c'est comme ça, et ce n'est pas matière à débat. La guerre dont je te parlais avant que tu ne m'interromps comme une sale gosse, c'était des guerres de territoires et de gaminerie, qui nous amenés, vampires et humains, à une boucherie inutiles et pas très drôle. C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Jasper.

- Boucherie et pas très drôle ne vont pas ensemble, souviens t'en ! Tu n'as peut être aucun respect pour la vie humain, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, moi oui, alors devant moi, fais au moins semblant ! »

Il était tellement irrespectueux ! Son cœur inanimé le laissait froid et frigide. Une toute petite part de moi avait de la peine pour lui. Une toute petite, alors…

Nous étions arrivés. Il m'avait amené dans une immense prairie. On s'y perdrait…

Edward enleva sa chemise. Il était… majestueux. Et là, le choc. Le néant. Je ressentais ...

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ?! Mystère sur sa réaction ! Vos pronostiques ?  
_

_Dites moi ce que vous attendez de leur relation.. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas réellement ou je vais, alors envoyez moi des pistes !_

_Ravi du retour de ces amis ? Je pense qu'il débarqueront à la fin du chapitre 7, et resteront jusqu'au chapitre 9, ou partiront pdt ce chapitre._

_Vous Voulez savoir qui est le fameux 'B.' du texto de Meredith ?!_

_REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS !!!_

_Celle qui me laisse la 22e reviews recevra le chapitre 24h avant sa publication ( Si elle me laisse son adresse e-mail, ou si elle est inscrite )... Donc à vos claviers !_

_Bisous, C.  
_


	8. Chapitre 7

**JE SUIS INFINIMENT DESOLE, DANS LA PRECIPITATION J'AI COMPLETEMENT OUBLIE DE PUBLIE DE LA CHAPITRE 5. QUI EST DECISIF . JE VIENS DONC DE LE METTRE. MILLE FOIS PARDONS !!!  
LISEZ LE DONC. ENCORE PARDON, PARDON, PARDON, PARDON !**

_BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 2010 !!!!_

_Désolé, J'avais prévu de poster plus tôt mais une terrible maladie m'as pris... La flemite aigu. N'ayant pas 'enormement' travaillé de ces vacances, j'ai pris pas mal de... retard disons. Il était malheuresement tant que je le rattrape. Et avec le nouvel an, et mes 8 Noël, oui oui, j'ai fete huit fois noël. Famille divorcé oblige ..._

_J'ai poster le prochain chapitre à Lolo. Comme promis. _

_MERCI pour vos reviews, pour celle qui m'ont mis en favorites ou en alerts ! Infiniment MERCI ! Ca me pousse vraiment à continuer._

_Pour celle qui m'ont posé la question : Edward a proposé de vivre en collocation avec elle dans le but de la co,vaincre qu'il pourrait s'entendre si elle revenait sur sa decision (elle a dit non a l'immortalité. Il veut qu'elle se rende compte que ça ne craint pas tant que ça d'être un vampire !_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Marie-Clémence : Tes fréquantations ne regardent que toi... Mais si je puis me permettre, tu ne crois pas que tu peux avoir mieux qu'un petit con violent. Après, je ne pretends pas le connaître personellement :P. Quant à tes menaces, Pas de ça entre nous. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas très très impressioné ! Byou ( J'adore vraiment trop ce mot !)_

_Patou : Désolé si ce n'est pas clair. En fait, il lui as offert l'immortalité, qu'elle a refusé, mais pour essayer de la persuader qu'il peuvent s'entendre, il lui a proposé qu'ils vivent ensemble. Il veut la convaincre qu'il pourrait s'entendre pour l'éternité et aussi la convaincre que ne jamais mourrir c'est cool ! Le chapitre 6, c'est donc le lendemain de l'accord, a partir de mnt, elle va vivre en colloc avec lui._

_Mary : Qui te dit qu'il ne l'ai pas déjà ?!_

_Sans trasition aucune, Le chapitre. On se retrouve en bas...  
__BON CHAPITRE !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

'_En amour comme à la guerre tout les coups sont permis' PROVERBE ANGLAIS._

Edward au soleil, c'était des millions de diamant Swarovski (Oui, oui, je sais, mes références craignent !), c'était des heures de maquillage pendant lequel on lui aurait collé des petites paillettes. C'était beau.

J'avais l'impression que chaque étincelle racontait une histoire qu'il avait vécu dans une de ses vies. Ou chaque diamant équivalait à un corps sans vie qui lui avait servi de repas… J'étais partagé. Contrairement à ce qu'il m'avait dit, je n'étais ni horriblement dégouté, ni fasciné. J'étais… Passive. Je crois que c'est ça le mot. Pour moi, Edward brillant au soleil était une autre se ces bizarreries vampiriques. Rien de moins. Rien de plus.

Il allait être déçu quand je lui dirais.

« -T'es… mignon. » Fut la seule chose que je trouvais à dire en réponse à sa tête qui elle semblait exiger une réponse complète, riche et formulé par autre chose qu'une ado pré-pubère qui n'a rien à dire.

Il allait être déçu. Mes meilleures années, je les aie passées à le fuir. Dommage !

« -C'est tout ? 'Mignon' ! Toi qui as toujours des putains de théories à la con sur les vampires t'as rien de plus à dire ?! » Il n'allait pas être déçu, il allait être énervé.

- Désolé. Je t'avoue que te voir briller, bien que tu sois beau et tout… Ça ne me fais ni chaud ni froid. Tu brilles, t'es un vampire. Les sirènes, les sorciers, les lutins, les loups-garous et le père Noël existent, alors à quoi bon s'émerveiller ?

- T'es blasé ?

- Hum… ouais, je crois que c'est ça. Je suis blasé. Navré.

- Pff ! Tu ne sais pas apprécier la beauté là où elle est, c'est tout. » Crétin !

«- J'ai fait le tour du monde, alors ton discours sur la beauté tu peux te le carrer là où je pense !

- Madame est vexée.

- Monsieur est modeste. » répliquai-je.

«- Bon, on arrête. Ce jeu est débile, tu m'as surpris. Je m'attendais à ce que tu partes en courant comme une folle, mais non.

- Je ne t'aurais pas fait ce plaisir.

- Je m'en doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut qu'on rentre et qu'on crée des preuves de notre amitié.

- Pardon ? » J'étais larguée.

«- Ben oui ! Dieu a inventé Photoshop pour les gros menteurs comme nous. Il faut qu'on se crée deux trois photos souvenirs. Type toi et moi dans un bar, toi et moi devant une bibliothèque. Et il faut aussi qu'on affine un peu notre histoire pour tes amis. Bien que je sais pertinemment qu'on ne bernera pas Meredith puisqu'elle t'envoyé l'argent et les billets d'avions.

- Ok. Commençons tout de suite. Je ne suis pas fan des longues randonnées silencieuses.

- T'as peur de la tension sexuelle entre nous ? » Vas-y creuse ta propre tombe !

«- Hum… Oui… Edwaaaaaaard ! Tu me fais tellement envie. Je te veux là tout de suite, maintenant ! » Tout en disant ça, je le plaquais contre un arbre et murmurai à son oreille. Je repris tout en embrassant son cou. « Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je t'embêtes mais c'est pour masquer mon désir. Je te veux tellement. » Je passais ma main sous sa chemise, sur son torse glacée. « J'aimerais tellement qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. » Je passais sa main sur sa braguette très très gonflé et déclarai en rigolant « Mais je vois que c'est le cas. Si tu ne dégonfles pas vite fait, ton jeans va exploser ! » La tête qu'il fît, fut la goutte d'eau et je m'écroulais dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Il avait l'air tellement persuadé qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Pauvre petite chose.

«- Très drôle ! Mais rappelle toi, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Mais non, mais non ! Je me suis vengé de ton petit dîner romantique… En plus tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait y avoir quelques choses entre nous ?

- Ben… euh… Tu es une bonne actrice ! » Nouvel accès d'hilarité !

J'admets qu'il était beau et que d'en d'autres circonstance, il se serait passé quelque chose. Mais j'ai une règle. Les coups d'un soir ne doivent jamais, ô grand jamais, être revu. Je ne veux d'une relation sérieuse avec Edward, ce qui le place direct au rang de 'sans lendemain', vu que je vis avec lui, je ne peux biologiquement pas. C'est une des rares règles auquel je tiens.

Nous étions arrivés à la voiture et Edward boudait toujours. Nous n'avions pas réglé cette histoire d'amitié entre nous et mes amis arriveraient dans… Il est 17 heures, ils arriveront en milieu d'après midi, donc dans une vingtaine d'heure. Il m'ouvrit la porte. Je ne le savais pas si poli. Je le remerciai et nous montions.

« - Je sais que tu boudes et que tu m'en veux encore » Note pour moi-même : Ne pas rire de sa tête de Droopy malheureux ! « Pour notre fausse amitié, je te propose qu'on dise qu'on s'est rencontré en Inde. J'y est passée pas mal de temps donc j'aurai des détails et aucuns de mes amis n'y as jamais mis les pieds.  
Tu faisais parti d'un partenariat avec la fac de …

- Seattle, en droit. Je l'ai fais trois fois. » Dit-il passif et pseudo concentré sur la route. Comme si il avait besoin de la regarder.

- OK, vas pour Seattle, moi je… suivais les cours par correspondance de la fac de… Londres en Criminologie. Chose que j'ai fait d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. T'es diplômé ?

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé ! Ouais, j'ai un diplôme et tout ! Je crois que je suis même majeure de ma promo. Les profs m'envoyaient les cours et pour les exams, je me déplaçais…

- Ok, donc on était en Inde pour un programme de partenariat avec nos Facs, on a tout de suite accroché. » il continua en rentrant dans mon mensonge « Maladroite comme tu es, tu m'as renversé mon café, et le lendemain tu as débarqué chez moi, avec une nouvelle chemise.

- Comment j'ai trouvé ton appart ?

- Je suis le playboy du coin ! Tout le monde sait où j'habite !

- Hein, Hilarant. Va pour ça. Bon donc, on a sympathisé, mais surtout, surtout, on n'a jamais jamais couché ensemble ! Je ne reste jamais copain avec mes ex. je n'habiterais pas avec toi si il y avait eu une ambigüité.

- Ok. Bon ben, elle tient la route notre histoire. On ne raconte pas d'anecdotes quand l'autre est pas là, on mémorise celle qu'on sort, on reste évasif sur les lieux et les dates et voilà !

- Il nous reste un problème.

- Meredith » Nous l'avions dit en cœur.

"-On ne peut pas lui dire ce que tu e, et je ne veux pas lui mentir, de toute façons si je lui mens, elle le verra ! Je lui aie déjà lancé quelques pistes… Elle sait que je ne peux rien lui dire, elle n'insistera pas. Mais tu devras passer son test.

- Son test ?

- Elle fait passer un test à tous nos amis. C'est une sorte de mélange de test de moralité, de compatibilité de caractères avec le reste de la bande, d'intelligence, de look aussi… Enfin tous un tas de trucs. Tu ne le verras même pas quand elle te le fera passer.

- Ok. J'ai résisté au KGB.

- Tu as résisté au KGB (A prononcé à la russe genre mafioso) ?

- J'ai longtemps vécu en Russie. Je suis parti et revenu pendant leur période communiste… »

Il avait roulé tellement vite que nous étions déjà arrivés chez lui.

Une fille d'une vulgarité sans pareil nous sauta dessus et me tira à l'intérieur sous les yeux amusés du vampire qui allait chasser.

Elle m'entraina dans la maison et me poussa littéralement dans ma chambre. Elle me prit mon sac, le jet sur le lit et me bouscula dans la chaise.

« - Je sais que Eddy t'a proposé de te transformer, mais toi et moi, on sait que celle qu'il aime et avec qui il veut baiser, c'est moi ». Super une fan hystérique d'Edward ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour complétait le tableau.

Franchement qu'ai-je fais dans mes vies antérieurs pour mériter un tel sort ? Rien. Pourquoi me punissez-vous alors ?

Je repris avec calme, et en essayant de ne pas rire.

« - Écoute, Edward est au mieux un copain, au pire un colloc. Nos relations se limitent à ça. Et croit moi, si j'avais voulu me faire Edward, ça ferait longtemps que tu ne ferais plus parti du paysage. Donc calme tes ardeurs, prends tes gouttes et relax. Je ne vais pas te le manger ton 'Eddy'. »

En y pensant, il devait vraiment être en manque pour coucher avec une blondasse décoloré, dépourvu de tout charme ou classe. Je crois d'ailleurs que classe est raillé de son vocabulaire depuis bien longtemps et a été remplacé par vulgaire et pouf au maximum. Cette fille suintait le sexe et puait la baise à plein nez. Elle me dégoûtait.

Elle était petite, très maigre, limite anorexique, s'était décoloré les cheveux en un blond platine à la base mais avec les effets du temps, le blond était plus un blond paille/pisse qu'autre chose. Elle avait les traits du visage si fin qu'on les devinait à peine. On distinguait deux petites narines, deux yeux bleus, et une bouche de canard.

Serait ce jalouse ? Non. _NO WAY ! _

Edward avait, il me semble le droit de coucher avec qui bon lui semble… Mais pas sous _notre_ toit ! Et voilà grâce à la bimbo-pouf sur pattes j'allais faire sauter cette stupide règle ! OH OUI !

« -Ecoute Carla, je suis pas très cool avec toi. Je regrette, tu me pardonnes mon comportement ? » Faux cul jusqu'au bout, hein ?

- Euh, mouais, je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair entre nous dès le début !

- Non, rassures toi, je comprends. Edward est beau, je vais vivre ici un petit moment, c'est normal, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place.

- Quoi ! Tu veux ma place ? » C'est vraiment trop facile, cette fille est tellement bête !

«- Non, t'inquiète. Je veux juste qu'Edward et toi vous soyez bien ensemble et ce, malgré ma présence ici.

- Ha, je comprends » Ha bon ?

«- D'ailleurs, quelques de mes amis arrivent demain et niveau intimité, il y a mieux, tu ne crois pas ? Donc, je me suis dit, que ce soir, ce devais être un grand soir puisque ça va être la folie après !

- Tu t'es dit ? Je viens de te dire pour Eddy et moi. » Pas si con que ça, en fait !

«- Edward m'en a touché un mot…

- C'est vrai. Eddy n'a jamais voulu qu'on le dise pour nous deux…

- Tu vois, c'est un signe, ce soir ça dois être particulier. Donc on va décorer sa chambre, je vais te passer un ensemble de lingerie française et tu vas l'allumer. Et ce soir : Feu d'artifice pour _Eddy _et toi !

- T'es super !

- Je sais. » Modestie quand tu nous tiens ! « Montre moi sa chambre et je vais la décorer pendant que tu prend un bain pour te faire belle, d'accord ? »

Elle me conduisit à la chambre d'Edward et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçu. La décoration de ma chambre, c'était déjà quelque chose mais là. Du grand Edward. Chaque couleur, chaque meuble, chaque objet lui ressemblait. Il y avait un peu d'Edward partout dans sa chambre.

Je décidais donc d'optais pour une ambiance légère. Je ne voulais pas dénaturé cette pièce dans laquelle je me sentais si bien.

Je descendis donc dans le jardin en demandant d'abord à Gustave. Et pris donc quelques fleurs, des roses rouges, bien sur, quelques mimosas, quelques fleurs d'oranger. Des fleurs d'oranger ? Dans le Montana ? Plus rien de m'étonne.

Je remontais le tout, en prenant au passage et, selon les conseils de notre vulgaire mais néanmoins utilise Carla, de l'huile de massage chauffante dans sa chambre. Ça doit être assez bizarre de se faire masser avec de l'huile chauffante lorsqu'on est un vampire… A méditer, cette question je dois !

Lorsque j'arrivai dans sa chambre, je disposais des pétales un peu partout en misant sur le lit à Baldaquin blanc (C'est une obsession ou quoi c'est lui les lits à baldaquin blanc ? Quoi que j'adore donc bon…) en priorité, posa l'huile sur la table de nuit et chercha un CD qui pourrait convenir.

Je tombai sur la compilation des Inrocks : 50 chansons pour faire l'amour. Elle datait de 2009. Moi qui étais persuadé que j'étais la seule à écouter des compilations vieille de 70 ans… En même temps il a probablement plus d'un centenaire alors… J'ajoutai la touche finale en allumant quelques bougies et en tirant les rideaux… Et voilà !

Je n'aurais pas fais mieux pour moi… Maintenant, il fallait que je fasse le deuil de mon ensemble Princesse Tam-tam crème et préféré. Bien sur. Pour le donner à Carla, la bimbo-pouf !

Alors Glenn, C'est pour la bonne cause !

Je descendis donc avec mon ensemble préféré et rejoignis Carla qui était toujours en train de faire trempette, je lui dis qu'il allait bientôt rentrer, et elle sortit, sans pudeur aucune, complètement nue. Elle enfila ce qui _était_ mon ensemble préféré et monta d'allonger dans la chambre d'_Eddy_.

10 minutes plus tard, je le vis rentrer et lui dis que tout indice de vie vampirique avait été enlevé. Il me signala qu'il allait prendre une douche. Il n'allait pas être déçu !

J'attendis et décidai au bout de une heure trente de monter, je passai devant sa chambre et fila directement dans la mienne.

Glenn 1 / Edward 0.

Demain, j'abolis la règle ! Pourquoi es-ce que 1789 s'est-il fait dans la violence alors qu'il suffit d'une femme prête à tout et d'un ensemble délicieux ?

Je décidai donc de me changer, choisi un pyjama, me brossa les cheveux et fila au lit en prenant un lit. Ce soir c'était… _Le Prince_ de Machiavel. Décidemment… Je lu quelque page et au moment où j'allais m'endormir, Edward déboula comme une furie dans ma chambre. Une furie complètement _nu _!

« -Avant toutes choses, je voudrais dire qu'entre elle et moi, c'est juste du sexe. Du sexe uniquement, maintenant, je commence. Non, mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Es-ce que je vais à Berlin pour dire à ton ex copain que son ex copine tarée l'aime toujours, non alors. C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ! » Certes. Il était énervé. Deux trois excuses et ça ira mieux. Il fallait aussi que je reconsidère ma vision d'une révolution sans violence.

« - Tes relations avec Carla, tu fais ce que tu veux tu es majeur, vacciné quoi que je doute que tu en aie beaucoup besoin, donc tu fais ce que tu veux. Quant à l'autre truc, écoutes, je suis désolé, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble, tout le monde débarque demain et vous n'aurez jamais un moment à vous… Donc désolé si j'ai merdé, ça ne se reproduira plus !

- Pas à moi ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu voulais abolir la règle.

- Quelles règles ? » Ne le joue pas comme ça, il va t'avoir. _Ta gueule !_

«- Celle qui dit pas de sexe à la maison. » Ne parles pas de sexe alors que le tiens me nargue !

- Elle est juste pour moi. Je n'entends pas à travers les murs. MOI !

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle est valable pour nous deux. Sinon, tu l'aurais ignorée depuis longtemps !

- Je ne suis pas une telle salope. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques jours. Je suis peut être pas obligé de sauter le premier venu.

- Tu me prends pour un con. Ne serais ce que pour le principe tu l'aurais fait. Dit le moi ! C'était pour abolir cette règle ! » Silence. Je m'en fou, j'avais déjà gagné. Il sentait le sexe et son corps luisait d'huile de massage. En plus il était là depuis plus d'une heure. Il n'avait certainement pas joué au UNO ! Je tentai donc le tout pour le tout ! Pas avec son corps. Il était tellement bien foutu. Ce mec est un appel criant à la luxure !

«- De toute façon j'ai déjà gagné ! Tu as couché avec elle. Cette règle est caduque.

- Très bien. » Il se tut et repris avec un sourire que je n'aimais pas trop. « J'ai fais un écart, tu as le droit à un.

- Non. Si on part sur cette voie, on n'en fini plus parce que tôt ou tard l'un de nous fera un autre écart et on repartira dans cette machine infernale !

- Donc on annule ma dette, c'est ça que tu me dis ?

- NON ! ok, va pour ta méthode du moyen âge, œil pour œil dans pour dent. Mais je te préviens que mon œil et ma dent sera immense !

- Je m'en doute…

- Tu n'es qu'un homme, après tout. Je savais que tu allais craquer. Et j'ai quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. » Il se rapprocha de moi au point que je pouvais toucher son corps nu. Dans deux minutes ma réplique allait tomber à l'eau. Ressaisis-toi ! Maintenant !

«- Et qu'es ce que c'est ? » Susurra t-il à mon oreille. Il susurrait, sans blague ?

«- Le contrôle. » Je me levais d'un bond avant de changer d'avis et de me le faire là, ici toute suite à d'abandonner toute raison. Je le poussais d'une main sur son torse encore luisant et le foutait à la porte en répliquant : « Le jour, cher ami où tu auras le contrôle que je viens d'avoir, ce jour là, tu pourras t'envoyer en l'air où tu veux, même devant moi si ça te chante !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Maintenant dégages ! Avant que tu arrives je faisais un délicieux rêve érotique avec mon délicieux prof d'histoire de troisième. Rien que de penser à son cul, j'en mouille d'avance. Part et profite de ta nuit. C'est la dernière. Ici du moins. »

Il partit et je m'endormis en espérant rêver de mon gros mensonge. Mon prof d'histoire. Il était tellement beau. (Les déboires de la collégienne que j'étais. Veuillez noter que l'auteur pète un plomb !)

Le lendemain je me réveillais à midi. Histoire d'être bien opérationnelle quand même amis voudront me tenir éveiller toute la nuit.

Je me levais et descendis pour croiser le regard amusé d'Edward. J'allais beaucoup m'amuser quand je biserais cette foutue règle, encore et encore !

Gustave me servi à manger. Un brunch. Bonne idée compte tenu de l'heure.

« - Il y a, des œufs brouillés, du thé Earl Gray avec du lait et beaucoup de sucre, comme vous l'aimez, du bacon, des tomates, un assortiment de fruit, du pain avec toute sorte d'accompagnement incluant le Nutella…

- Je sais, Gustave, relax et appelez moi Eléonore, ça me fait tout drôle sinon…

- Bien mademoiselle Eléonore. » On y arrivera jamais. Mais c'est un mieux.

Je pris un peu de tout. Et montais prendre une douche, m'habilla, me coiffa, me maquilla très légèrement et descendis avec _Gatsby le Magnifique_ de l'un de mes auteurs préférés, j'ai nommé Francis Scott Fitzgerald.

Je me mis donc à lire sur la terrasse, portable en poche, en attendant l'arrivé (très attendu) de mes amis. Très vite, Edward me rejoignit avec un magazine. _The New Yorker._ Celui de cette semaine… Hum, j'allais donc lui subtilisais discrètement à sa prochaine chasse.

_Démon_. _Lectrice assidue._

« -Arrête de la lorgner comme ça. Ça me déconcentre. Je te le prêterais. Maintenant, lis, Gatsby ne va te révéler tous ses secrets si tu ne le lis pas.

- Je relis déjà, et ensuite, je ne lorgne pas. Je montre un intérêt particulier.

- Mais oui, mais oui. D'ailleurs, j'entends la limo, elle est à deux kilomètres à peu de chose prête.

- A peu de chose prêt oui ! »

Il ne mentit pas, quelques secondes plus tard, une longue limousine noire s'arrêta dans l'allé et Meredith en sorti en courant, en lâchant tout ses bagages.

Elle se jeta sur moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

« -Je sais que tu n'es toujours pas câlin, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Benjamin est là. Et il ne va gober tous les mensonges que toi et ton petit copain aller nous sortir. »

Elle me lâcha, me fit un grand sourire celui qui dit _'Démerde-toi-avec-la-bombe-que-je-viens-de-te lancer-à-la-gueule'._ El plus Edward avait dut entendre…

Après que tout le monde soit descendu, _il_ descendit. Benjamin descendit.

LE DESTIN EST UNE PUTE. C'EST SUR !

* * *

_Aloooooooooors ?_

_Qui est donc ce Benjamin, Vos pronostoques ? Que va t'il se passer avec la bandes de tarés d'amis d'Eleonore/Glenn._

_Le chapitre suivant est en cours de relecture, mais écrit..._

_Ce chapitre merite t-il une reviews ? _

_Bisous, C._

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!!_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Après m'être rendu compte de mon immense boulette d'avoir oublié un chapitre, je l'ai réparé. L'immense boulette, je veux dire... Je suis encore très désolé._

_Merci à Toutes pour vos reviews qui me donnent envie de sauté au plafond dès que j'en reçois une sur mon protable ! Je vous avoue que les gens commence à me trouver Bizarre... Bref, c'est une question d'habitude pour moi !_

_News Inutile 1 : J'habite Paris et avec la temperatue qu'il fait, et les prévisions météo, il risque de neiger... Je sais que je suis la seule à aimer ça, mais j'assume et je le vis très bien ! Par contre, c'est utiles puisque quand il neige, je suis dans une bonne mood pour écrire, donc avec moi : Aclamons la neige !  
News Inutiles 2 : J'ai dut attendre 2010 pour avoir la WIFI chez ma mère, alors que je l'ai depuis qu'elle existe chez mon père... Pauvre de moi :P. Donc, aujourd'hui, je fête mon arrivé dans le XXIe siècle.. Avec 10 ans de retard, mais tout de même !_

_Dites moi si mes long monologues vous soule, mais j'aime bien quand les auteurs le font... Donc, dites moi simplement._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Marie-Clémence : Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me permet de te rapeller que des aides existent pour les gens dans ton cas, tu sais, ceux qui aime son victimes d'abus (Ne rigolez pas, c'est franchement pas marrant quand ça arrive, mais ne peux t-on pas rire de tout ? Débat pour un autre Temps...). Toujours est-il que je ne suis pas très très impressionez par ton copain... C'est quoi son nom déjà.. Peu importe ! Merci pour tes reviews que J'adooooore et que j'attends avec impacience à chaque fois ! Suite dans ce chapitre ! Bisous._

_Patou : Je te laisses juger pdt ce chapitre si tu penses qu'il y aura une histoire entre Glenn et notre Vampire préféré ! Ensuite pour le point de vue D'Edward, si j'en place un, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, si point de vue il y a, il sera placé à un emplacement très précis... ( Suspence :P) Et vous saurez quand j'en ferais un... Bisous, et merci encore mille fois pour tes reviews !_

_Malicia : J'ai hésité, mais finalement... Tu verras, Bisous et merci merci merci pour tes reviws !_

_Amandine : Il n'est pas né celui qui osera defier Glenn/Eleonore. Elle a toujours ce qu'elle veut. Il en va de même pour cette règle... J'imagine. Bisous et merci pour ta reviews !_

_Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent mais qui ne laisse rien. Ca fait quand même super plaisir d'être lu._

_Disclaimer que j'oublie tous le temps, Dieu merci, ça n'est pas votre cas : Twilght = Stephenie Meyer !_

_Bon Chapitre, On se retrouve en Bas !_

**

* * *

**

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre pour toutes celles qui ont réalisés leur fantasme grâce au jeu ' Action ou Vérité' ou encore '7 mintes au Paradis'._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_'L'amitié double les joies et réduit de moitié les peines' FRANCIS BACON._

Tous étaient là. Je n'en revenais pas, ils s'étaient tous déplacés. Certains n'aurait pas dut mais qu'importe…

« - Guys ! Voici Edward, mon colocataire et ancien ami de Fac, Edward voici tout le monde. »

Je le présentai à la bande. Il y avait Meredith, Bien sur, Johanna, avec un léger coup dans le nez, Peter, avec un regard mauvais pour Edward, Julia, toujours aussi belle, Marine et son mari Sébastien, Astrid, avec ses jolies boucles Valentin, Philippe Henri, déjà en chaleur : Vampire Sexy oblige… Et Benjamin. Mais derrière cette bande de fou, il y avait la plus tarée de tous.

Lila, toujours aussi mignonne. Cette fille était toujours 'fraîche', matin, midi et soir, elle pétait la forme. Elle n'était jamais fatiguée, de son mètre cinquante, elle était toujours partante pour tout, donnait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne recevait et avait toujours un bon plan soirée ! Et été d'une naïveté, elle croyait toujours au prince charmant…

« -Entrez, je vais vous faire visiter. » Il leur montra tour à tour, la véranda, le salon, l'endroit réservé aux domestiques, la cuisine, la bibliothèque, la salle de musique. Il descendit au sous-sol, là où il y avait la piscine, le jacuzzi, le hammam, une salle de sport, la buanderie (j'étais à peu près sur qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais bon…), et une immense salle vide ?!

Il remonta deux étages, pour arriver au premier, où se trouvait sa chambre, la mienne, cinq chambres d'amis, toutes très grandes, belles et équipé de leur salle de bain.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a cinq chambres supplémentaires dans le Pool House. » Dit-il à mes amis qui en resté bouche bée. Je crois qu'ils étaient impressionnés par la taille de la maison, et non par _'es-ce qu'on va devoir partagée une chambre ?'_.

Je crois même qu'il s'en foutait. Vu le nombres d'heures où on allait dormir… De toutes façons, on dormirait tous par terre, ou dans le même lit, ou encore sur un canapé… Donc peu importait si nous n'avions pas notre chambre.

« -Mademoiselle Eléonore » Gros yeux à mes amis surpris pour qu'il ne dise rien « Mademoiselle, une collation est servi pour vos amis dans véranda. Souhaitez vous que je la déplace ? » Demanda Gustave

«- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Ça ira. Merci beaucoup » Il disposa. Et je me retournai vers mes amis

-Qui a faim ? » Un 'moi' général décida donc de ce qu'on allait faire !

Pendant deux bonnes heures, nous parlions du passé, en nous remémorant nos souvenirs. Honteux, pour la plupart !

Edward était parti chasser, en prétextant qu'il devait passer 'à la banque'. Je crois qu'il n'a pas dût faire une course de ce genre depuis que Gustave est là. Avant Gustave, il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, en ainsi de suite… Donc, il n'avait sûrement jamais mis les pieds dans une banque ou un supermarché

Sur le coup de dix sept heures, il revînt. Changé.

« -Salut tout le monde, je peux me joindre à vous ? » Avec un sourire angélique, à qui personne, même moi, ne pouvait dire non.

« - Oui, bien sur, assied toi » Dit Meredith en désignant un fauteuil, à coté de moi. Comme par hasard.

-Alors de quoi parliez vous avant que j'arrive ? » Demanda t-il

«- Hum, on se remémorait quelques bons souvenirs » rétorqua Benjamin pour lui signifiait qu'il n'en fait pas parti.

-Ah, ok, je vais vous laisser dans ces cas là… » Il allait se lever quand Joh pris la parole

«- NON ! Restes » Elle se collait à lui maintenant. Johanna… Qu'as-tu encore pris ? « Dis nous comment tu as rencontré Glenn !

-Glenn ? » Elle n'aurait pas pu la boucler. Non, c'était trop dur !

«- Laisses, c'est un délire depuis le lycée, elle m'appelle Glenn, comme Glenn Close dans les Liaisons Dangereuses…

-Oh, je comprends. Pour te répondre, Johanna, Eléonore et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés en Inde. J'étais dans un programme d'échange avec une fac locale et elle prenait des cours par correspondance avec la fac de Southampton.

-Londres … ! Tu confonds toujours ! » Il l'avait fait exprès ou pas ? J'étais sur que oui.

«- Ah, c'est bizarre, Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu le connaissait avant aujourd'hui ? Tu n'en as jamais fait mention. C'est étrange admet le. » Dit Benjamin l'air de rien. Deuxième Pic du jour.

«- En fait, je le détestais au début. Trop prétentieux, trop sur de lui, trop imbu de sa personne. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte, que c'était quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs j'en avais parlé à Merry. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Hum… Ah, Exact. Je t'avais même dit de coucher avec. Ça règle tout. » Achevez moi !

«- Et, vous vivez de quoi ? » Demanda Peter, qui était obligatoirement jaloux. Il se croyait le plus riche d'entre nous. C'était le cas, pour lui. Merry et moi, cachions que nous étions Crésus.

« -Placement financiers. Et tutoyez moi, je vous en supplie ! » Rétorqua Edward l'air de rien.

« -Et tu as une copiiiiiiiine ? » Demanda Joh, maintenant complètement stone, et qui n'avait aucune idée qu'elle nous faisait honte, à tous.

« -Non, la femme que je veux ne veux malheureusement pas de ce que j'ai à lui offrir. » Ok, c'était quoi ça. Je le regardai, interloqué. Es-ce qu'il parlait de moi, et du fait que je ne veuille pas devenir immortel ? Il avait dit cette phrase en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Ce qui avait échappé à tout le monde sauf Benjamin et bien sur, Meredith, qui voit tout.

« -Elle est vraiment inconsciente… » Murmura t-elle en me regardant. Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ? « Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. » Dit Merry, qui allait enchaîner avec quelque chose qui je le sens était un piège, ou le début de son fameux test. « Tu as fait des études de quoi ?

-De droit, à Seattle.

-De droit, moi aussi. C'est dingue ! » Edward, un point pour toi !

«- Quelle est votre ton astrologique ? » Non, Philippe Henri, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite tes histoires de _'je-vais-lire-dans-les-paumes-de-ta-main-pour-te-chauffer'._ Astrid, Julia, Marine où êtes vous ? je leur envoyais un à l'aide des yeux.

« -Euh… Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, peut être plus tard ? » dit Marine qui venait enfin à ma rescousse !

« -Oh ! Je veux le faire ! Vas-y P-H, fais le moi. Lis mon avenir »

« -P-H neutre » Dit Valentin, en bon Scientifique.

« -Ta gueule. C'est nulle, blague !

-S dans l'âme, que voulez vous ! » Dit il avec une moue tragique »

Philippe Henri se leva, pris la petit paume de Lila, ferma les yeux, l'air concentrés et dit d'un air solennel. « Je vois, que bientôt tu rencontras l'amour le vrai ! Celui que tu attends » Oh, non ne la lancez pas sur le sujet ! « Tu devras faire attention à ton porte monnaie, je vois que tu seras pauvre… »

« - Hé, Madame Irma, c'est pas bientôt fini tes conneries ? »

Nous rîmes jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, au moment ou nous décidions de commander des pizzas avant d'aller un bain de minuit. A dix heures trente. Lorsque je pris la direction de l'escalier, Benjamin, me coinça dans l'angle, et dis

« - Alors, ça va être ça maintenant, des petits pics lancés dans une conversation anodine ? On se regarde comme deux étrangers alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais tout. Et maintenant, quoi ? Tu traînes avec _'Monsieur Torride'_… Tu nous zappe pendant cinq ans, tu romps avec Jules, en lui donnant une explication bateau et fausse et maintenant… Quoi !

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dut t'appeler, j'ai pensé le faire, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être coupé de tout. Même de toi. J'aimerais tout gommé et repartir en arrière, ne serais-ce que pour te dire au revoir… Pardon. Et _'Monsieur Torride'_, sérieusement ? Je te signale, qu'ici, les murs ont des oreilles

- On va dire que je te pardonne par pure gentillesse et bonté de cœur…

- En vrai, c'est juste que tu peux pas ne pas me parler, pas vrai ?

- C'est ça. Et _'Monsieur Torride'_, on ne peut pas l'appeler autrement, même Marine a craqué. D'ailleurs, maintenant, qu'on est entre nous, tu peux me le dire, c'est un bon coup ?

- Benji, Benji, Benji" Dis-je d'un ton prétendument lasse " Une lady ne parle pas de ses conquêtes.

- Une lady n'a pas de conquêtes. Dis le moi, tu me le dois !

- Ne joue pas les sentiments avec moi ! Mais pour tout te dire, je ne peux pas coucher sans que ce soit sérieux. Règle du _'coup-d'un-soi-qu'on-ne-revoit-jamais'_ oblige.

- Quoi ?

- Règle de Meredith .

- Ah, je comprends ! »

Meredith était notre experte en relation humaines, elle savait tout, voyait tout, avant tout le monde. Elle savait que Marine allait épouser Sébastien avant même qu'il n'ait leur premier rendez-vous, elle savait aussi que Peter ne quitterait jamais Johanna et que celle-ci serait toujours bourrée.

Cependant, Merry avait une vie amoureuse désastreuse et ne respectait aucun de ses propres conseils. Elle était sortie avec son meilleur ami, son coup d'un soir était son prof de fac et avait présenté Philippe Henri à sa mère inquiète de ne jamais la voir avec un garçon et la croyant lesbienne.

Mais pour nous, elle avait toujours raison.

Je quittais Benjamin ravi que mon meilleur ami ne m'en veuille plus. Et montais me changer. J'enfilais un bikini noir, pris une serviette et filais en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à la piscine.

Je croisais Edward dans les escaliers. Il me regarda avec air bizarre. Je crois c'était du désir. Il était lui aussi en maillot. Encore ce torse… Mon contrôle en prenait un coup là !

« -Tes amis sont géniaux et ils savent reconnaître la magnificence là où elle est !

- Tu peux être plus explicite ?

- Je suis _'Monsieur Torride' _après tout… » me susurra t-il à l'oreille avec une voix, effectivement, torride.

«- Je leur aie dit que les murs avaient des oreilles…

- Sérieusement, je les adore. Mais Johanna est toujours aussi… collante.

- Non, c'est juste avec les Torriiiiiiiides ! » Dis je en rigolant. Bien fait.

Nous descendîmes en rigolant jusqu'à la piscine où tout le monde était et où, accessoirement, tout le monde nous regardait.

Benjamin était dans la piscine à essayer de couler Julia. Je dis bien essayer. Merry était affalé sur un transat en prétendant écouter les malheurs de Johanna. Tandis que le reste se partager entre le jacuzzi, le hammam, les transats et la piscine.

« - Hé, vous êtes enfin là… » C'était Benjamin, j'étais contente qu'il ait abandonné toutes rancoeurs contre Edward.

« - Ouais, Alors vous voulez faire quoi ?

- Je propose un AA aquatique ! » Merci Valentin.

- Un AA ? Aquatique ? » Demanda Edward.

- Ouais, _'un action ou action'_. On sait déjà tout sur nous, et sur toi, on le découvrira bientôt » J'espère que non ! « Donc, un action ou action, c'est un _'action ou vérité'_ mais sans les vérités… On rappel les règles, seul les couples mariés sont autorisés à se concerter avant de faire quoi que se soit, les binôme (si une personne fait, l'autre doit obligatoirement le faire) sont interdits, les actions entre personnes du même sexe sont, bien évidemment, autorisés. Une fois désigné par la bouteille, c'est le smack, deux le pécho, trois, c'est sept minutes au paradis. Bon Tout le monde en ait ? » Il effectua un rapide coup d'œil et vit que tous le monde été ok, même si Marine et Sébastien, pour n'être forcé de rien, avait déjà commencé à se bécoter. Tout le monde s'assit donc en forme de rond autour de l'emplacement supposé de la bouteille qui n'était pas encore là.

«- Ok, qui a une bouteille ? » Edward s'éclipsa et revînt quelques secondes plus tard. Foutu vitesse vampirique !

«- Moi ! Ça vous va une bouteille de vin vide ?

- Parfait » Dit Valentin qui dirigeait, comme à chaque fois les opérations.

«- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeux. »Me glissa Edward à l'oreille.

« - Et ben, il faut une première fois à tout, tu verras c'est marrant. J'y aie joué tellement fois que je sûre de les avoir tous embrassés !

- Ok, je place la bouteille du destin… » Commença Philippe Henri

«- Non ! Pas ce nom ! Ce n'est pas le destin, sinon je tomberais toujours sur toi mon amouuuuuur ! » Dit Astrid pour se moquer de ce surnom débile !

Elle fit tourner la bouteille et les premiers élus furent Peter et Valentin qui s'embrassèrent. La bouteille tourna et tomba sur Valentin et Astrid qui puisque c'était la deuxième fois de Valentin, s'embrassèrent, pour de vrai, disons. Merry tomba sur Philippe Henri, qui lui-même tomba sur Edward pour un vari baiser. P-H en était dingue, il failli défaillir. Edward embrassait-il si bien ? Julia m'embrassa, puis Marine et Lila, et enfin, Valentin et Lila partit dans le placard ou était rangés les ustensiles pour nettoyer la piscine. 7 minutes. Dans certains cas, trop courtes, dans d'autres bien trop longues.

«- Qu'es qu'il vont faire à votre avis ? » Demanda Sébastien.

«- Mm, je sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que si Lila tripote son bracelet, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. » Dit Marine.

«- De toute façon si quelque chose, il y a, elle nous le dira. Lila ne sais pas garder un secret. » Rajouta Peter. Je me penchais vers Edward et lui demandais ce qu'il entendait avec ses oreilles super puissantes.

«- Rien qu'une petite humaine trop curieuse ne doit savoir. » Fut sa seule réponse avant de se tourner avec l'assemblé qui parlait maintenant de tout et de rien.

«- Ne soit pas radin d'info. Sinon, je fais tourner la bouteille de telle façon que je t'envoie au paradis avec Joh ou Philippe Henri.

- Ce sera l'enfer… Très bien, il est fort probable qu'elle touche son bracelet en sortant. » Merry n'avait rien loupé de notre échange de _'secret'_ au creux de l'oreille. Si je savais influencé sur la bouteille pour qu'elle tombe sur telle ou telle personne, Merry le savait mieux que personne. Elle me l'avait appris. Si j'avais été malpolie, j'aurais dit merde. Dieu merci, je ne le suis pas !

«- C'est fiiiiiiiini ! » Hurlèrent Julia et Astrid qui avait le chrono en main.

Lila et Valentin sortirent et tout le monde regarda alors son bracelet, qu'elle touchait. La bouteille tomba alors sur Johanna et Edward. Cette dernière était plus que ravi de se jeter sur lui, en prétextant qu'elle était saoule, et oui, l'alcool a bon dos ! Merry continuai à faire tourner la bouteille. Ce fut au tour de Benjamin et moi.

J'aimais l'embrasser, il ressemblait beaucoup à Jules, sa façon d'être doux et pressant. Il mettait ses émotions dans ses baisers et même pour un _'action ou action'_, je ressentais, la joie qu'on se soit retrouver, le besoin d'explications, de la rancœur et surtout beaucoup d'amour. Fraternel, bien sur. Nous nous séparâmes sous les yeux noirs d'Edward. Avait-il faim ? Allait-il dévorer mes amis ? Je le regardais avec un regard interrogatif, puis posa ma main sur la sienne. Sa peau était glacée, son regard brûlant, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, je préférais mille fois cela à ce qu'il fasse d'eux leur repas. Merry qui encore une fois était trop observatrice, remarqua le geste, qu'elle dut prendre pour un geste d'affection. Elle fit tourner la bouteille, elle tomba sur Edward, puis après un regard amusé de Meredith, tomba sur moi.

«- Allé, zoup au placard ! Et 7 minutes, pas une de moins, pas une de plus. » Edward se leva, me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever. C'était bien qu'on s'éloigne. D'eux, de tout ce sang. Je me relevai. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le placard. Nous rentrâmes dans le minuscule cagibi.

«- Non, mais t'es dingue ou quoi ! » Murmurai-je pour ne pas être entendu.

«- Quoi ?

- Quand tu sens que tu perds le contrôle, tu te casses ! Tu ne restes pas avec mes amis !

- Hein ?

- J'ai vu ton regard ! Il était noir, genre cramoisis noir ! Tu crèves la dalle. Va chasser.

- Je n'ai pas faim, Eléonore. Du moins pas cette faim là.

- Hein ? » Là, c'était mon tour de ne pas comprendre. Je me repassais la scène sous les yeux, le moment où je l'ai vu avec des yeux noirs. J'embrassai Benjamin. Marine et Sébastien, étaient montés. Meredith parlait avec Astrid et le reste je ne m'en souviens plus.

«- Tu embrassais Benjamin. » il murmurait toujours. Il baissa la tête, presque honteux.

«- Et alors ?

- Tu embrassais Benjamin.

- Oui ! Et. Alors ?

- Tu embrassais Benjamin.

- Oh. » Es-ce qu'il état jaloux ?

- Oui, oh. Je suis désolé. Mais c'est comme ça. Je n'y peux rien.

- Je… euh… écoute… »

Pour toute réponse, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser. C'est le genre de baiser qu'on ne s'attend jamais à recevoir. Puissant, doux, pressant, urgent. Un baiser tellement personnel, et pourtant qui ne voulait rien dire.

Du moins, pour moi.

* * *

_Qui a envie de 7 minutes au Paradis ? _

_Et des amis si bienveillant de Glenn ?_

_Et par dessus tout, Qui a envie des amis de Glenn qui l'envoie pour 7 minutes au Paradis avec Edward ? (Ne mentez pas !)_

_Bisous, Votre Serviable et déjà saoulé par ses cours (Qui ne l'ai pas _?),_ C._

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là chapitre après chapitre ! Vraiement, c'est quelques chose que j'apprécie énormement !_

_Sans transition, ni racontage de vie (ça change hein ?) parce que j'ai pas le temps, Les réponses aux reviews !_

_Mary : D'abord, merci pour ta review, et ensuite, je ne sais pas comment va se finir la fiction, mais si je l'ai classé en romance, c'est qu'il y en aura. Glenn est longue à la détente, et n'oublions pas qu'elle a fui sa vie pendant cinq ans, puisqu'il a tué quelqu'un !_

_Co TO : Les amis de Glenn s'en vont bientôt, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Edward et Glenn tout seul au début de leur accord... Je pense que ça les mettrais plus à l'aise. Merci bc pour ta review !_

_Amandine : Toujours aussi fidèle... Merci infiniment pour toutes tes reviews et pour m'avoir mis en Story Alert ! Les amis de Glenn, c'est quelques choses... Quant aux sept minutes, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais ce n'est pas très original ! Après tout, qui n'en rêve pas... :P_

_Marie-Clémence : Ma revieweuse adorée au fréquentations douteuses... J'espère que tu n'es pas morte... J'aurais bc de peine qu'Alec viennent me chercher et me asse à tabac pour connaître la vérité sur ta mort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Phillipe Henri... Je l'adore et son prénom est d'enfer :P Des années et des années de mures reflexions ! Quant à tes sentiments envers moi, je suis outrée qu'ils ait changés ! Comment OSES-tu me faire ça, à MOI en plus :P ? Bref, je te donnes un chapitre, tout prêt !_

_Bisous à toutes, On se retrouve en bas ! BON CHAPITRE !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

'_Adieu mon ange, je t'ai prise avec plaisir, je te quitte sans regret : je te reviendrais peut être. Ainsi va le monde. Ce n'est pas ma faute' __Les liaisons Dangereuses__, LACLOS._

« -C'est Finiiiiiiiii ! » Je reconnus la voix de Johanna. Le chrono l'avait dit, nous devions sortir, pourtant ni lui ni moi ne rompions le baiser. C'était tellement bon.

Il avait passé ses mains sur mes hanches pour nous rapprocher et je m'accrochais instinctivement à la racine des cheveux de sa nuque. C'était tout. Ça ne voulait rien dire et pourtant je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi bon.

Il était un monstre sanguinaire et j'aimais plus que tout au monde l'embrasser et être embrasser de lui. Malgré le signal, il fit glisser une de ses mains sur le bas de mon dos. Pour nous rapprocher. Encore plus. Mes bras entouraient désormais son cou, nos respirations se firent haletantes. Nous nous rapprochions pour la dernière fois. C'était la toute dernière fois que je l'embrassais.

Progressivement nous nous lâchions donc. Et nous nous regardions maintenant droit dans les yeux. Noircis, par le désir je suppose. Il prit ma main, la baisa, m'ouvrit la porte et je sortis.

C'est à ce moment là que je sus. Je sus que je le ré embrasserais. Je sus aussi que je ne le ferais pas parce qu'un jeu m'y obligerait, mais parce que je le voudrais. C'était ce que je voulais. L'embrasser.

Quand nous sortîmes, Meredith me regarda avec un mélange de curiosité, de fierté, de détermination et un soupçon d'inquiétude. Benjamin, lui, savait. Les autres, peu m'importait. Désormais, tout ce qui comptait, serais de l'embrassais à nouveau. Peu importe le prix à payer !

Nous décidions quasi unanimement d'arrêter le jeu. Quasi. Johanna était triste de ne pas avoir embrasser Edward. Si elle savait ce qu'elle rate !

Nous avions dîné, nous nous étions baigné, et déjà, la plupart baillait et dormait debout. J'étais à peine fatiguée. De plus je savais que Merry et Benjamin ne me laisserait pas aller dormir sans que je leur donne une véritable explication sur qui était Edward et si le placard avait été pour moi, le paradis ou l'enfer. Ils montèrent donc progressivement, y compris Edward. En partant, il me jeta un dernier regard. Encore un regard noirci.

Merry et Ben étaient restés. Il me regardaient et attendaient des explications.

« - Pas ici. Habillait vous, on prends ma voiture et on sort. On va juste à quelques kilomètres. »

Il prirent leur vêtement qui était sur les transats, s'habillèrent en laissant leur maillot sous leur vêtements et me suivirent en silence jusqu'au garage où était rangé ma voiture. Ils montèrent sans un bruit. Je crois qu'il avait compris que dans cette maison, tout ce qui serait dit, serait entendu.

Nous roulâmes une dizaine de minutes quand j'aperçus un bar. Sans réfléchir je m'arrêta, descendis, suivis pas mes deux acolytes.

Nous rentrâmes, tout le monde nous dévisagea. C'était un bar de routier assez glauque. Ça sentait le tabac froid, la transpiration, la bière, l'urine aussi, et l'odeur de bois, des poutres de la charpente certainement.

On se serait cru dans un décor d'un film de Tarantino (N/A : Mon Dieu ! D'ailleurs, le titre de la Fiction est tiré d'un de ses films !)

Je commandais un scotch, Merry du rhum. Avec la bouteille. Et Benjamin de la vodka. Pure.

« -Ecoutais moi sans m'interrompre. Ce que je vais vous dire est stupide, incompréhensible, insensé, mais c'est la vérité. » Ils acquiescèrent. « Je ne peux pas vous dire la vérité telle qu'elle ait mais plutôt certains faits ou conséquences de ces vérités.

- Bon ne posera pas de question, et on a déjà une petite idée de ce que tu vas nous dire.

- Tant mieux alors. Première vérité. J'ai fui, il y a cinq ans à cause d'Edward. Deuxième vérité. J'habite avec lui. Troisième vérité. J'adore l'embrasser et je le referais dans un futur proche. Quatrième vérité et seule à prendre en compte. Edward est dangereux. Maîtrisable, mais dangereux. » Ils se regardèrent, comme pour se dire un 'je te l'avais dit'.

«- Chérie » commença Meredith « Si il est si dangereux et qu'il parvient à te faire fuir pendant cinq ans en parcourant le monde, pourquoi habites-tu avec lui ? Tu n'as pas l'air contrainte, sinon, nous ne serions jamais ici, dans le Montana, et ici dans ce bar…

- Je sais. Appelez moi _'Madame Contradiction'_. C'est juste que je me sens tellement en sécurité avec lui. Comme je sais de quoi il est capable, je n'ai plus peur de ce que les autres sont capables de faire. Je sais aussi que s'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait il y a cinq ans, ou la nuit de ma fête de retour.

- Tu n'as donc pas plaquer Jules _(N/A : Le mec de Berlin)_ pour ça. Tu l'as plaqué pour une autre raison. » Je baissais la tête, je savais que cette question rentrerait tôt ou tard en ligne de compte.

«- Oui, j'ai plaqué ton frère pour une toute autre raison. Je suis folle et je l'ai plaqué pour l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Si je laissais notre histoire se finir d'elle-même, je savais que je ne l'aimerais plus, ou d'un amour fraternel. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Désolé, si je t'ai blessé, ou si j'ai manqué de respect à ton frère en disant que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir si je lui avais dit la vérité…

- J'ai toujours su que c'était faux. Je ne le comprends pas. Mais pour que tu es toutes les cartes en main, sache juste, qu'il s'est marié avec une fille qui est ton portrait craché, en plus docile et qu'il l'aime moins d'un dixième de ce qu'il t'aimait toi. Et ses enfants s'appellent Glenn et Jane.

- Mes deux prénoms…

- Oui. Je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu culpabilises. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'avec le temps, il aime de plus en plus sa femme.

- Es-ce qu'elle sait pour moi ?

- Oui, puisqu'elle te connaît. C'est Marion. Elle s'en fiche qu'il l'aime moins qu'elle. Elle l'a aimé dès qu'elle a posé son regard sur lui. Elle l'a aidé à t'oublier, elle ne t'en veut même pas. Je crois même que dans son masochisme ou gentillesse, appelle ça comme tu veux, elle aimerait être ton amie…

- Bizarre… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux qu'il se soit mis avec une fille comme Marion. Elle est gentille et apparemment l'aime beaucoup. » C'était vrai, j'étais heureuse. Je l'aimais et l'avais quitté dans ce but, mais il ne méritait pas une fille aussi folle que moi. Bella était parfaite pour lui. Le sujet était bouclé et Benjamin savait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Merry qui avait écouté toute la conversation me regardait tout en buvant son rhum à même la bouteille. Qui était déjà bien entamé.

«- Bon, maintenant, les choses sérieuses, Désolé Benji, mais je le savais déjà tout ça moi… Tu disais aimer l'embrasser. Non pour te citer, c'était adoré l'embrasser. J'en conclus que tu as _knock, knock on heaven's doors_ » Chanta t-elle. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir un coup dans le nez. Mais à chaque fois que nous devions faire des révélations, c'était comme ça. Scotch + Rhum + Benjamin = Glenn + Merry + Ben. Je n'y peux rien.

«- Je sais, c'est de la folie. Mais ce baiser, c'était waouh ! Je n'ai jamais autant aimé embrasser quelqu'un. Désolé pour ton frérot, mais Edward est, si je ne devais dire qu'un mot : Nirvana, fantasmatique, hyper jouissif, orgasmique, géniale, doux, passionné, bestiale, arrogant, délicat, poli, brutale, aguicheur, talentueux, compliqué, magique, énervent, entêté, effronté, désirable…

«- Euh, ça fait un peu plus qu'un mot tout ça ! » Dit-il en me coupant la parole. « C'est une antithèse ce mec ou quoi ?

-C'est bon, on sait ! Tes études de lettres ne t'ont servis à rien mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous ressortir tous les procédés stylistiques que tu connais.

- Oxymore, champs lexical, anaphore, antithèse, métaphore, comparaisons…

- Ta bouche ! » Intervînt Meredith « Si il est si 'fantasmatique' pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ton vrai nom ?

- Je l'ai revu dans cette boîte et je lui aie dit que je m'appelais Eléonore, je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi. Si je devais fuir encore, mon nom serait secret… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne souhaites pas qu'il le sache. D'ailleurs, en parlant de savoir, partaient du principe que tout ce qui est dit à trois kilomètre autour de la maison est entendu. D'où ici.

- D'autres choses à savoir ?

- Euh, ouais, quand il a les yeux plus noirs qu'à l'habitude, éloignez vous ? Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, juste faites le. Normalement, ça ne sera pas le cas, mais je voulais vous le dire.

- Q'es-ce qu'on dis aux autres ?

- Rien. On est allé se saouler parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dormir et pour les yeux noirs, dites leur que c'est de la colère.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour l'embrasser sans le jeu ? » Demanda Ben, toujours aussi pragmatique.

«- Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas le droit de coucher avec une fille dans l'enceinte de la maison, je sais aussi qu'il a outrepassé cette règle une fois, j'y ai le droit une fois moi aussi.

- Intéressant » Merry avait un plan. J'espère que c'était le même que moi. Benji repris la parole.

«- Vas y balance ton plan, sale perverse machiavélique.

- Je pense que tu devrais coucher avec un autre, sous son toit. Tu m'as dit qu'il entendait tout…

- Non, j'ai dit que chaque bruit était susceptible d'être entendu.

- Bon, bon chipotes pas ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il entend tout ! » Clairvoyante petite Merry ! « Tu couches avec un autre en hurlant à la mort. Tu fais tout pour qu'il débarque, te voyant il te saute dessus…

- Hein ? Je suis pas censé être avec un autre ?

- Censé… C'est le cas de la dire. Dès que j'aurais désaouler, je t'offre les bras et surtout les baisers d'Edward !

- Pourquoi es-ce que ça m'a l'air tordu ? » Benjamin, encore et toujours.

- Oh, tais-toi ! Tu m'emmerdes avec tes réflexions. Tu te souviens Leslie Mercier, ta première fois, la fille en seconde ? Cette fille, tu en rêvais nuit en jour, elle était tellement populaire qu'elle ne te regardait même pas. Je suis intervenue, deux mois plus tard tu couchais avec et neuf après ça, elle tombais en dépression parce que tu l'a quitté ! Arrête un peu. Je sais ce que je fais. » Benjamin savait qu'elle avait raison et j'avais arrêter de me poser des questions quant au talent de Merry il y a bien longtemps…Elle se retourna vers moi, me fixa « Je te certifies qu'avant qu'on parte, tu l'aura embrasser. Je ne peux pas te garantir le sexe parce que je n'ai pas encore assez observer ses attitudes, mais le peu que j'ai vu, il te désir, c'est clair.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec lui…

- Mais oui, mais oui.

- Non, c'est une règle, je ne peux pas tirer un coup dans mon entourage proche.

- Tu n'as qu'à en faire ton _'Fuck Friends'_.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est un baiser…

- Qui entraîneras un autre baiser, qui lui-même entraîneras un autre baiser, qui lui-même…

- Ok, tu as peut être raison. Je vais réfléchir à ton truc d'amitié amélioré, mais je sais pas. A voir. De toute façon, je dois me venger de cette foutue règle, ne serais-ce que pour le principe.

- T'es chiante avec tes principes. Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu lâchais prise, juste une fois.

- Ce serait tellement plus moi ! » Ma poche vibra, je réfléchis deux secondes, et me dis que ce devais être mon portable. Je suis vraiment stone.

'_Ça fait près de quatre heures que vous êtes parti. Je pense que vous avez bu. J'ai vu que tu as pris ta voiture. Pas de taxi dans le coin. Tu veux que je vienne vous chercher ?_

_E.'_

Il fallait rajouter prévenant. Au même moment, la serveuse nous informa que le bar allait bientôt fermer. Quel timing ! Sûrement fait exprès.

' _Oui, je veux bien. On est dans un bar craignos sur la route 15. J'ai ma voiture. On t'attend devant : Le bar ferme._

_E.'_

Nous titubâmes jusqu'à la sortie. Ben était vraiment mort, et Meredith, je préfère ne pas en parler. Je crois que j'étais celle qui allait le mieux. Enfin le mieux du pire. Houlà ! Je me tais, je raconte n'importe quoi !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward surgit, de nulle part sur ces deux pieds, prit les clef qui était déjà dans mes mains, aida Merry puis Benjamin et enfin moi. Il me porta en me frôlant légèrement. Malgré l'alcool, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir beaucoup d'image parlante de nos sept minutes au placard. Il me fit asseoir devant, sur le siège passager, fit le tour, mit le contact, embraya et démarra.

Je restais éveillé jusqu'à notre arrivée. Essaya tant bien que mal de m'extraire de la voiture, et quand je réussis enfin, Edward, qui avait aidé Merry et Ben, me souleva en me prenant dans ses bras. Façon princesse de Disney. Encore une preuve que je devrais _vraiment_ arrêter de boire.

Il me monta dans ma chambre, me déshabilla, et je me retrouvai en maillot de bain. J'allais dans la salle de bain, mit mon caleçon d'homme bleu qui me faisait office de pyjama, un débardeur blanc, et me coucha sous l'œil mi amusé, mi inquiet.

Je ne fis aucun rêve cette nuit là.

Je lendemain, je me réveillais avec une gueule de bois pas si terrible que ça vu la quantité d'alcool que j'avais bu ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil et vis qu'il était 14h18. Au moins, Benjamin et surtout Meredith cuveront avec moi aujourd'hui. Je descendis et fut surprise de n'entendre aucun bruit. Ni Gustave qui vînt me présenter le petit déjeuner, ou déjeuner à l'heure qu'il était. Ni Edward, ni aucun de mes si bruyants amis. Où étaient-ils tous ? Je baissais les yeux sur un bout de papier poser dans la véranda.

'_Il était 11 heures quand nous sommes partis. Je n'ai pas eu la force de te réveiller, Tu dormais si bien. Je t'ai fait boire toute la nuit, 6 litres d'eau comme Meredith m'a dit. Ben et elle sont partis ce matin, pour aller se faire masser je crois. Nous serons de retour vers 14 heures 30. J'espère que tu liras ce mot avant._

_Je suis passé à la banque à l'aube, ne t'inquiète de rien._

_Je suis joignable sur portable._

_E._

_Ps : Ci-joint, de l'aspirine, il y a du café glacé dans le frigo et des oranges. (Tu remercieras Merry qui pour une personne ivre se rappelle de beaucoup de choses…).'_

Adorable. Je bu mon café glacé en prenant l'aspirine avant d'avaler une orange. Mon remède contre la gueule de bois. Café glacé, aspirines et orange. C'était le seul moment où je buvais du café.

Je sortis sur la terrasse et le dirigea vers le garage. Ce n'était pas les voitures que j'étais venu voir, mais les chevaux.

C'est un peu comme l'horizon, je n'y peux rien, il m'apaise. Je rentrai alors prudemment dans le box d'une femelle, baie. Elle était couchée et je m'assis en tailleur pour la caresser.

Elle était sublime, douce et peu habitué au contact de ce genre. Je restais là encore une bonne demi-heure à fredonner, pour nous deux. Tous mes répertoires y passaient. Des comptines pour enfants, aux Beatles en passant par Beethoven.

« -C'est beau. » Je sursautais, faisant peur à la jument qui se releva d'un coup. Edward, évidemment.

« - Merci. Où êtes vous allés ?

- Un centre commercial, il veule te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire.

- Toute occasion est bonne à fête.

- Absolument. D'ailleurs, je veux voir à quoi ressemble une fête humaine. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis… pff, trop longtemps pour être dit ! » Nous rentrâmes en silence. Je repris.

«- Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi cette nuit. Je ne me sens quasiment pas mal, et ce, grâce à toi donc merci beaucoup.

- Pas de problème. Et remercie Meredith, en la montant dans l'escalier, elle m'a dit ce qu'il fallait faire. D'ailleurs, il va falloir m'expliquer avec la quantité d'alcool qu'elle a dans le sang, comment es-ce qu'elle a fait pour, qu'elle et Benjamin sois debout à 9 heures et tout frais.

- OH MON DIEU !

- Oui, je suis là.

- Haha ! Très marrant. Ça mal tourné… En plus, elle n'a pas respecté ta putain de règle » J'était énervé et lui semblait trouvé ça très drôle ! Je repris en le pointant du doigt « Et toi espèce de sale menteur ! Tu entends tout et tu n'as pas entendu !

- Euh… Entendu quoi ?

- Eux ! Il devait faire un de ces bruits. Benjamin hurle à la mort quand il prend don pied et Merry est un bon coup alors…

- Ah ! » Il semblait pensif, contrarié par quelques choses, mais obsédé par une autre en même temps. On dirait qu'il avait raté quelque chose d'important mais qu'à la place il avait vécu quelque chose de très agréable. « Désolé, ça me revient maintenant, mais je crois que Meredith lui as dit de baisser le volume. Ils sont loin tout de même. » Mouais !

Il loucha sur mes jambes et je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours en pyjama. Il fallait que j'embraye sur quelque chose et vite ! Autant entamé le plan de Meredith tout de suite. Aucune perte de temps.

« - Tu devineras jamais, bien que le bar soit glauque à la mort, j'ai rencontré un type très simpa. Il faut que je demande à Merry où es-ce que j'ai mis son numéro, je ne me souviens plus très bien. »

Il me fit un sourire forcé. Phase 1 enclenché.

Nous étions arrivé à la maison je montais dans ma chambre, prit une douche, mis un jeans bleu brut et droit que j'avais depuis une éternité mais que j'adorais. Une chemise noire, toute simple avec des manches ¾ et un décolleté à tomber.

Peu importe que ses baisers ne veulent rien dire pour moi, j'avais tout de même envie que ça arrive a nouveau. Autant mettre toute les chances de mon coté.

Je descendis jusqu'au sous sol puisque j'entendis des bruits. Je tombais sur mes amis en train de décorer la salle vide du sous sol.

C'était très bien fait. Lila aboyer ses ordres. Du haut de son mètre cinquante, ne faisant rien et hurlant des ordres. Oh, je l'adore !

Le thème était sûrement Les années 80. Ils avaient dût acheter des tenues pour tout le monde. Lila me vit et me tira le poignet. Elle m'entraîna la haut après avoir brailler des _'J'aimerais que ça aille plus vite.'_, des _'Philippe Henri, magnes toi !'_ ou encore _'les guirlandes ne se mettent pas comme ça, bougez vous !'_

« - Bon la belle aux bois dormant, viens voir ta tenue. Je sais ce que tu aimes, et si t'aimes pas tant pis. Les absents ont toujours tort ! D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas raconté… Soul, le mec qui bosse avec moi sur l'organisation des spectacles, ce type embrasse comme un Dieu, mais vraiment, rien à voir avec le mec de la boîte, tu sais celui avec des yeux magnifiques… En parlant de yeux ma sœur a eu son bébé, je suis tata. C'est trop bien. Et je suis aussi allé à Disneyland il y a pas longtemps. Je t'ai pas dit, en fait, je suis allé à Orlando avec ce styliste gay qui m'habille. P-H a flashé dessus… Oh et regarde il m'a fait ça … Je te le conseil. Et je te conseil aussi _'Monsieur Torride'_. Ce mec est une bombe sexuelle et tout le monde a vue comment il te matait. En plus, Peter est toujours avec Johanna… Je crois qu'elle a grossis. En plus, elle est toujours camée ou quoi ? Bref, revenons au plus important, je crois que Soul m'aime bien, genre bien bien… Oh et ma mère, la garce ! Elle a fouillé dans les compte de l'entreprise de Papa que soit dit-en passant j'ai repris pour savoir si je gérais bien… Je suis majeure, merde. Oh et j'ai arrêtais de fumer… mais j'ai repris. D'ailleurs hier avec Merry et Ben, vous vous êtes cuités et vous m'avais même pas appelez ? En même temps j'étais morte. Je tenais plus debout. C'est fou comme ils sont bien les matelas ici. Donc Edward est vraiment super… » _(N/A : J'ai déjà vécu ça... Et c'est emotionellement très dur :P !)_

Lila m'avait tué. J'adorais être avec elle. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 5 ans et tout étais toujours pareil. Elle me parlait de gens dont j'oubliais les noms si tôt qu'elle les avait dit. J'hochais la tête. Essayais de suivre et surtout… tentais de suivre !

Lila m'avait acheté une jupe en tulle noires taille haute pour aller avec un haut à bretelles noir toujours, qu'on devait rentrer dans la jupe. Elle y avait joint un perfecto en cuir noir, quelques colliers en argent, une perruque blonde de la forme de la coupe de Sandy à la fin de _Grease._

Ce soir allait être bien, je le sentais. J'avais demandé à Lila si elle voulait de l'aide, elle avait répondu que non. C'était ma fête surprise après tout…

J'étais donc resté dans ma chambre à faire les cent pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ma parfois, ça m'aidait à réfléchir. Ou dans ce cas, à ne penser à rien.

Je restais donc là, pendant sûrement deux heures, à me parler à moi-même. C'est fou comme je suis de bonne compagnie… Je tournais en rond, je m'arrêtais, je remarchais. C'était ma façon à moi de méditer, de faire le vide dans ma tête. Et j'en avais besoin.

Je suis comme un téléphone portable. Parfois, il faut laisser la batterie se vider complètement et tout recommencer. Je vidais ma batterie de cette manière. Et ce que je disais était une ligne directe avec mon subconscient. J'étais un peu comme sous hypnose.

Je parlais de la France qui me manquait peut être un peu, quand je vit Edward assit dans le fauteuil de mas chambre, jambes croisées, me fixant.

« - Ben, tu aurais pu t'annoncer, c'est mal élevé ! Ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit.

- Oh, mais ma mère ma l'a dit. Et je l'ai fait, tu as d'ailleurs dit que Comme Etienne de la Boetie l'a dit j'avais mon libre arbitre alors je faisais ce que je voulais.  
J'avoue que je t'ai cru folle, et puis tu déblatérer dix minutes sur ô combien Montaigne devait être cool comme ami et puis tu as arrêté e disant que Meredith serait sûrement jalouse si elle t'entendait. Et puis tu as parlé d'un certains Jules et d'une Marion, ensuite tu as dit que ce Jules était un sacré coup, et puis tu as comparé tous tes amis à lui. Je suis d'ailleurs heureux de te dire, que j'ai de plus belles fesses que ce Jules. Je suis veinard hein ? Ensuite tu as marmonné un truc sur la somalie et la France et tu t'es… réveillé disons.

- Oups. Désolé, ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

- C'est… charmant.

- Ouais. Tu es venu pour une raison précise ou juste pour m'emmerder ?

- Vexée ! Lila m'a dit de te dire que tu devais t'habiller.

- Ok, tu l'as fait, maintenant, Oust !

- Bien madame ! »

C'est vrai, il avait de plus belles fesses que Jules.

Sur cette réflexion, je m'habilla, me maquilla en me faisant des _'smoky eyes'_. Année 80 oblige.

Une heure plus tard, je descendis et Gustave déguisé en chanteur de KISS m'interrompit en me disant que je pouvais descendre et je devais attendre le signale de Mademoiselle Lila. Au fait, KISS, ce n'est pas vraiment les années 80, mais bon ! Beau maquillage…

Bien, j'allais donc dans la véranda où je surpris Ben et Merry en train de se peloter.

« - A votre âge, on ne se pelote plus sur le canapé ! » Meredith baissa son tee-shirt et se rajusta. Elle était gênée, ses joues la trahissaient. Elle avait tort.

« - Désolé…

- Ne t'excuse pas. De toute façon vous avez déjà couché ensemble.

- Désolé.

- Arrête. Ben est un si mauvais coup que ça …

- Hé ! Je suis là je vous signale. » Se défendit Ben. Merry posa la main sur sa joue. Ils étaient mignons. Je ne sais pas si ça allait durer, mais qu'import. Ils étaient heureux. C'est tous qui comptaient.

«- Vous êtes descendus ? Je crois que Lila a encore vu les choses en grand, en plus Gustave m'interdit l'accès en bas.

«- Non, mais personne ne peut descendre, elle s'est enfermée avec _'Monsieur Torride'_ depuis quarante cinq minutes. » me dis Ben

«- Mm, qu'es-ce qu'ils font à votre avis ? » Demandai-je sans aucune jalousie. Nous étions libres. Moi surtout !

_- Tiens toi tranquille Edward, je te jure, je t'en fou une si tu n'arrête pas !_ » dit une voix au sous sol. Lila prenait de gros risques sans s'en rendre compte. En même temps, c'était une crevette et lui un monstre à la force surhumaine, il sait gérer.  
Nous parlâmes encore un peu, vite rejoins par Johanna, Astrid, Sébastien, Marine, et très vite, tous le monde fut là. Et tous étaient déguisés. Philippe Henri était un magnifique membre du groupe The Cure. La perruque était sublime.

_«- DESCEEEEEEENDEZ ! »_ hurla une voix en bas. Où es-ce qu'elle sortait tous ces décibels ?

Nous prîmes donc l'escalier et tombâmes sur une déco superbe. Toutes les années 80 étaient là. De l'ambiance de _Grease_, au mal être du _Breakfast Club_. Sans oublier les influences musicales de Lila. INXS, Rod Stewart, The police, Iggy Pop, David Bowie. Sébastien était d'ailleurs déguisé en Ziggy.

Elle mit la musique à fond, et sans réfléchir, nous nous lançâmes dans des danses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Nous voyant dans le bain, elle nous mit tous les clichés possibles et inimaginables. De la macarena, au madisons, en passant Dieu merci, par la danse Impossible de Valentin sur Calvin Harris.

_(N/A : Toutes les références musicales que je mets sont dispos sur Youtube. Mystify de INXS, et I am a Passenger d'Iggy Pop sont en ce moment dans mon Ipod !)_

Puis vînt les slows. Les couples se formèrent. Sébastien et Marine, évidemment. Merry et Benjamin, Peter et Johanna, Julia et Valentin. Le reste en profita pour se ravitailler en eau, notamment. Je restais en retrait. J'aimais observer les gens quand il faisait la fête. Il y avait toujours le danseur, le bourré dès le début, la fille sur sa chaise qui ne danse pas, les moutons qui suivent, le gros dragueur…

Je vis Edward qui descendait les escaliers sous les yeux admiratifs de Lila. Mm, que c'était-il passer ? Il s'avance vers moi, me prit la main, la baisa. Oh, mon dieu ! Les images du placard défilèrent dans ma tête.

Il me pris la main et m'attira vers la piste. Mauvais idée. Glenn + Danse = Nulle. Nous dansions à présent sur _'I want to know what love is' _(N/A : Pas la version de Mariah Carey mais de Foreigner).

Nous nous étions rapprochés de façon visible. Nos torses se touchaient, des mains étaient avaient encerclées mes hanches et diminuait l'écart qui existait entre nous un peu plus à chaque pas. Mes doigts caressaient, encore une fois, la racine de ses cheveux. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. La chanson dut changer, mais franchement en dehors de la question _'vais-je retourner au paradis ?'_ je ne pensais à rien. Sauf peut être à _'Quand vais-je retourner au paradis ? Si j'y vais…'_.

Il me lâcha, pris ma main, m'attira vers la sortie, nous prîmes les escaliers, les montions à toute vitesse en se rendant directement dans sa chambre.

Arrivé devant la porte, nous n'avions rien dit. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il m'entraîna dans sa chambre, poussa la porte d'un pied. Me regarda dans les yeux, vérifia que j'étais d'accord et se jetai sur moi.

Il n'avait plus aucune retenue, nos lèvres insistaient pour avoir plus. Toujours plus. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Et grand Dieu, ça faisait du bien. Je me laissais complètement aller. Nos bras étaient des murailles que même un Tsunami n'aurait pu séparer.

Il nous fit aller sur le lit en m'y allongeant. Nous prolongions le baiser. A la verticale, cette fois. Il passa sa main sur mes cuisses, comme je ne répondis pas, il la passa sous ma jupe. Je ne répondis toujours pas. Je me montrais même plus entreprenante, je déboutonnais doucement les boutons de sa chemise. J'en voulais plus. Toujours plus.

Sans prévenir, il s'éloigna, me laissant seule sur son lit avec une vision de lui, déshabillé par moi. En d'autres mots, à croquer. (Sans jeu de mot aucun !)

« -Je ne peux pas.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?"

J'allais le tuer, et moi aussi pour mettre m'y dans une situation si… Peu inconfortable. Je pris la fuite en courrant.

* * *

_Je sais, je suis une adepte du suspence à la fin ! Désolé, mais j'adore coupé mes chapitre comme ça... Sinon, je les trouve ennuyant et j'arrête._

_Alors, Vos pronostique, Quel est le plan de Glenn ?_

_Et leurs sentiments vous paraissent-ils plus clairs ?_

_A dans deux ou trois jours ; _

_Amicalement votre, C._

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Chere vous,_

_Merci encore de me suivre et de m'ajouter dans vos favorite ou alert ! J'adore !_

_Après la chapitre 9, voici, sans réel surprise le 10. J'éspère qu'il vous plaira. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, mais les prochains, ceux-la vont être mes préférés (Rires diaboliques ! Haha !)... Je n'ai pour une fois pas fait de coupure ingrate en plein milieu d'une scène !_

_Et c'est officiel, je n'ai plus de chapitre en avance. Le prochain arrivera, je pense dans le courant du week-end, Samedi, surement._

_Réponse aux Reviews :_

_Marie-Clémence : Reservoir Dog ! J'adore, Tarantino est un génie... Mégalo, mais génie ! Tu rémontes dans mon éstime, et oui, on est pas bien haut dans mon estime lorqu'on sort avec un pseudo-futur-tueur-en-série-psychopathe :P Quoi qu'il en soit : Iggy ? Pour de vrai, tu es allé le voir ? C'est officiel, c'ets mon tour de te detester ! J'adore aussi Lila, je m'inspire d'ailleurs un peu d'une amie... Et maintenant de toi :) !_

_Co TO : Je suppose que tu as raison, parce que je suppose que je ne connais pas la fin de l'histoire, mais je suppose qu'ils s'aiment, bien que j'hésite encore à faire une happy end. Pour l'instant ça penche vers le non... Mais la magie de Disney est partout donc qui sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu me diras ce que tu en penses après ce chapitre !_

_Amandine : Je te laisse découvrir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Ce chapitre, je suis moins sadique dans l'arrêt ! Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité et de tes reviews. J'attends tes impressions sur ce chapitre !_

_**JE RECHERCHE UNE BETA, DITES MOI SI VOUS CONNAISSEZ QUELQU'UN, OU SI VOUS ÊTES INTERESSE !!**_

_On se retrouve en bas, Bon Chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

'_Il y a deux tragédies dans la vie, l'une est de ne pas obtenir ce que l'on désire, l'autre de l'obtenir' OSCAR WILDE. _

J'étais dans l'encadrement de la porte quand une main glacée m'attrapa le poignet, il me retenait, bien plus fort que moi, j'abandonnais.

« - Je ne jouerais pas à ça avec toi. Tu es plus fort, toi et moi, on le sait. Maintenant lâche moi.

- Ma chère Eléonore, tu as déjà commencé à jouer. Dès le moment où tu as voulu casser la seule règle que j'avais fixé. » Il m'avait attiré contre lui. Je sentais son souffle. Il reprit « Mais vois-tu, tu as gagné une manche, j'en ai gagné une.

- Tu n'as rien gagné du tout.

- Si, je t'assure. Je viens de te prouver que j'avais autant, voir plus de contrôle que toi.

- Très drôle.

- Reconnais le. De plus, j'ai gagné le pari que nous avions fait. Je peux donc coucher ici avec n'importe qui.

- Bien. Saches, cher Edward que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et saches aussi que j'aime la nourriture glacée. Maintenant, pousse toi et lâche moi. J'ai eu ce que je voulais et Lila va bientôt passer Depeche Mode, et je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde. »

Il lâcha ma main, me laissa partir. Je sortis à une vitesse normale, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. L'illusion, mes amis, l'illusion.

Je redescendis dansa toute la nuit et monta me coucher. Ce soir, je devais méditer. Ce soir, je devais construire une vengeance tellement dure, tellement machiavélique, tellement grandiose que je ne dormirais peut être pas.

Elle devait être astucieuse, légère, douloureuse, et surtout, je devais sortir vainqueur. Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne pourrais perdre ce petit match que nous nous étions lancés.

J'avais misé dès le début sur son contrôle. Nous allions donc frapper fort, et là où ça fait mal. Il m'a prouvé ce soir qu'il avait du contrôle. J'allais donc mettre celui-ci à rude épreuve.

Je repensais à ce que Merry m'avais dit… Ce qu'elle avait dit était brillant. J'aurais dut y penser. Dès demain je mets ce plan à l'œuvre.

Je demanderais à Valentin de m'aider. J'étais contente de moi. Il était cinq heures du matin et je décidais de m'endormir.

Cette nuit là, je rêvais d'Edward, et je m'en voulu. Mon subconscient voulait que ma volonté flanche ou quoi ?

Vers onze heures, je me réveilla et décida de sécher le petit déjeuner. Je pris donc directement ma douche et mis une tenue d'équitation. Je descendis sous les yeux interrogatifs de mes lève-tard d'amis.

« - Hé, je peux monter avec toi ? » Me demanda Valentin.

« - Ouais, bien sûr, je vais demander à Gustave si il a une tenue. » Ce dernier surgit de nulle part et me répondit

« - Absolument Mademoiselle Eléonore. Je vais chercher la tenue de monsieur. Si monsieur veut bien patienter. »

Il revînt avec une magnifique tenue d'équitation, des bottines, des Shaps (_N/A : Je crois que c'est le bon orthographe, mais je n'est jamais su comment l'écrire. C'est en générale en cuir. On le met autour du mollet par-dessus les bottines. C'est plus confortable que les bottes, et les mouvements sont plus faciles à réaliser. Au pire, aller sur Dé :P)_. Il s'habilla en vitesse et le temps qu'il se change, nous avions attiré les regards et Astrid, Julia, Peter (débarrassé de Johanna qui devait cuvé quelque part), Philippe Henri, et Lila voulait venir nous voir monter. Ou plutôt, vu le nombres de fois où ils ont été montés, venir nous voir nous casser les deux jambes.

Sébastien dormait et je suspectais Benjamin et Merry de une longue, longue, longue grasse matinée.

Valentin sortit, et je le guidais jusqu'au chevaux. Gustave m'avait indiqué où se trouvait la sellerie. J'en pris donc le chemin. Nous portâmes les selles, filets et tapis jusqu'au box. Je pris au passage deux licols et deux longes.

Nous sellâmes les chevaux. J'étais surprise qu'ils ne soient pas hostiles à tout harnachement. Nous les avions donc sellé. Je mis au dessus de leur filet, un licol auquel j'accrochais la longe. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis si longtemps. Nous aurions été fous de les monter sans préparation.

Nous nous rendions donc dans le jardin où Gustave m'avait dit que l'on pourrais s'entraîner. Il y a avait une grande étendu d'herbe. Nous détendions donc les chevaux en longe. Au bout de trente minutes pendant lequel ils répondaient bien, alternant pas, trot et galop. Je décidai de monter dessus.

Idem, mon cheval, dont j'ignorais le nom, se révéla parfaitement docile. Celle de Valentin, pareille. Bien qu'elle était plus calme que le mien.

Nous les avons donc mis au trot, puis notre plus grosse erreur : Nous les avons fait accéléré. Sans menace, ni avertissement, ils se ruèrent, manquant de faire un bel œil au beurre noir à Julia, se cambrèrent et finalement, la jument de Valentin dans un ultime rodéo, dit tomber ce dernier. Elle se calma et resta parfait immobile pendant que je me débattais pour rester sur la selle.

J'hésitais à me faire tomber, puis il se mit à courir droit devant et… Vite. Ça n'était pas un cheval de course pour rien.

Je me fis donc embarquer, très rapidement, nous sortîmes du domaine d'Edward en sautant la barrière, ce qui pour le coup, failli me faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il continuais à courir, toujours plus loin, et toujours aussi vite. Je crois que nous étions parti pour un plein bourg (N/A : C'est quelques choses que les propriétaires de chevaux font, en général une fois par mois. On emmène le cheval dans un terrain ou une ligne droite où on ne risque de croiser personne et on le laisse foncer et se défouler.)

Ça devait faire une heure qu'il courrait comme un dératé. Il diminua tout doucement la cadence pour enfin, finir par marcher. J'avais, par un miracle de Dieu, réussi à tenir sur la selle.

Le soleil était au zénith maintenant et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour rentrer, ne sachant pas où j'étais, ni où était la ville la plus proche.

Je pris donc la direction inverse de celle de l'aller. Je caressais l'encolure transpirante de mon cheval et admirais le paysage, quand je sentis mon cheval se raidi, il souffla, henni… Je regardais autour de moi pour savoir où était le problème quand j'aperçus Edward.

« - Tu vois, pas besoin d'ambulance.

- J'ai vu, c'était très imprudent. Tu aurais put te faire mal.

- Peut être mais tu vois non. Ni Valentin en plus. On est où ?

- Que ferais tu sans moi, hein ?

- C'est simple, je me morfondrais dans ma chambre en regardant _Bridget Jones_ ou _Titanic_… Ah, mais non, c'est pas moi ça ! Hum…Je sortirais en boîte tous les soirs, je coucherais avec un type différent tous les soirs et la vie serait géniale !

- Ok. Tu ne sais pas où nous sommes, je pourrais aussi te laisser ici.

- Non, tu aurais trop de remords. Et quand Merry et Benjamin viendront te saouler pour savoir où tu as enterrés mon corps tu regretteras de m'avoir laisser paumés en ras campagne !

- Tu as gagné. On est à 20 kilomètres au nord du domaine.

- Je gagne toujours.

- Pas hier soir en tout cas…

- J'ai perdu une bataille pas la guerre, n'en parlons plus jusqu'à ma prochaine attaque, veux-tu ?

- Bien sûr. Quand tu dis prochain, c'est prochaine, ou prochaine prochaine ?

- Prochaine. »

Nous nous tûmes. Il courrait à coté de mon cheval. Il ne semblait pas fatigué. J'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Et puis, tout d'un coup, sans que je sache pourquoi, je fis tout en mode automatique. Comme si je ne me contrôlais plus. Je me regardais faire… Et je compris.

Ce crétin avait pris possession de moi.

J'en ai eut marre. Marre de ses faux semblants, marre de devoir jouer. Marre de faire de saut à l'élastique sans élastique.

Il voulait des règles. J'allais lui imposer des foutues règles. Je voulais plus. Je voulais augmenter la mise. Je voulais me battre pour quelques choses.

Il me regardait maintenant. J'avais repris possession de mon corps.

« - Toi et moi, on va jouer. Et on va jouer gros. » Je ne le laissais pas prendre la parole. Je devais lui faire comprendre que je voulais la vérité. « On va jouer ma mortalité. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Je sais aussi que tu souhaites me voir devenir comme toi. Je suis prête à accepter. » Il me regardait interloqué, mais il avait compris que qu'il ferait mieux de la boucler.  
« Je sais aussi que m'avoir à tes cotés et important pour toi. Toi et moi, on va donc jouer. Si je gagne, tu ne me reverras plus jamais, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il adviendras de moi. Si, par contre, je perds, tu me transformes, et je m'engage à passer le prochain millénaire en ta compagnie.

- Quelles sont les règles ?

- Les mêmes que pour notre pacte, mais j'en rajoute plusieurs. La première, Tu me dois la vérité. Quand je te pose une question, tu dois me dire la vérité. Toujours.

- Pareil pour toi.

- Absolument. Deuxièmes règles, si l'un de nous est amoureux, ce marché devient caduque, nul et non avenu. Suis-je clair ?

- Parfaitement, c'est pourquoi, je te dis que je ne peux pas jouer.

- Pas jouer ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne peux m'engager à respecter l'une de tes règles. Et d'ailleurs, je commence maintenant et te disant que je ne te dirais pas laquelle es-ce.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je sais, ce que je voulais savoir. On fait la course. »

Sans prévenir, je démarrai au quart de tour et parti.

Vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement que j'accepterais de m'être ma mortalité en jeu ? Et de ne plus jamais le revoir ? Haha.

Il gagna, bien évidemment. Nous étions rentrés et je me dirigeai directement à l'écurie, où Gustave m'aida à desceller mon cheval.

Je montai illico dans ma chambre. Une douche s'imposa. Je devais aussi voir Valentin. Je savais qu'il était dans la maison, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward m'entende. Je tapai donc un texto.

'_Ne parle pas. De dis pas que c'est moi. Prends ma voiture, les clefs sont dans l'entrée. Sort du domaine, prends la première à gauche. Roule toujours tout droit pendant dix minutes et arrête toi sur le bas coté. Dis que tu as besoin d'une ballade. Personne ne doit se joindre à toi._

_Rends moi ce service, je t'en prie._

_G/E.'_

'_Tu es folle, mais toi et moi, nous le savons depuis bien longtemps. Je suis dans ta voiture, ne me fais pas trop attendre._

_V.'_

Je descendis et trouvai Edward dans la véranda, je me mis en position yeux doux et moue irrésistible.

« -Eddy, je peux t'emprunter ta voituuuuuuure ?

- Ta _si _géniale mini ne marche plus ?

- Si, mais Val l'a pris. S'il te plait ? » Moue craquante. Il me regarda, il avait flanché. Il fouilla dans la poche de son jeans et me tendit une clef.

«- C'est mon Aston. Elle s'appelle revient et dans le même état.

-Y'a plutôt intérêt à ce que ce sois la même que James Bond. » Il fit une tête. Genre_ 'Ben évidemment que c'est celle de Bond, tu me prends pour qui ?'_

Je l'embrassais sur la joue. Plus longtemps qu'une bise classique. Quand il s'apprêta a tourné la tête pour un vrai baiser. Je mis mon index sur sa bouche en murmurant « Contrôle mon cher, contrôle… ». Je lui fis un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et partit. Quoi ? Tout le monde est humain… Enfin presque !

Je roulais donc vers notre point de rendez-vous. Je ne savais pas si il allait accepter ce que je voulais faire. Faire pour l'avoir lui. Faire pour gagner. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais bientôt être fixé puisque je voyais ma voiture.

Je fis des appels de phares, arrêta la voiture sur le bas coté, et je me penchai pour lui ouvrir la porte, coté passager. Il monta. Il commença à me fixer. Je pris donc la parole.

« - Val, tu l'as bien vu, les choses ne sont pas aussi platoniques entre Edward et moi.

- Je sais, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- J'ai parié, enfin on s'est lancé une petite compétition, maintenant, celui qui craque le plus rapidement perd…

- Craque ? Comme coucher ensemble craquer, ou craque comme tombe amoureux craquer ?

- Franchement, j'en sais rien, le premier en tout cas qui laisse voir à l'autre ses sentiments. Pour l'instant, personne ne gagne. Ce jeu… Ce n'est pas fixé, les règles sont clairs, mais le but du jeu lui… C'est autre chose. C'est comme un accord tacite. C'est plein d'allusions, de sous-entendu, mais aucun de nous ne sais vraiment.

- Je vois. Dis mois, qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Mis à part gagner bien sur… » Bien sur !

«- Je le veux lui. Je veux gagner. Je veux qu'il admette que je lui supérieur à Dieu sait quoi. Je veux qu'il se rende compte…

- Qu'il t'aime » Compléta t-il.

«- Hein ? » Edward et moi, amoureux ?

Je ne crois pas… Nous sommes trop différent, et pourtant si similaires à la fois. Il est moi, et je ne peux déjà pas me regarder en face très longtemps alors lui. Lui qui jusqu'à, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tuait des gens. Mais il a arrêté. Lui et moi. Sentimentalement ? C'est clair que c'est non.

Sexuellement, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, j'avais déjà brisé ma règle. La seule que je m'étais fixé. Aucune tension sexuelle avec mes coups d'un soir. Et la relation que j'avais avec Edward en prenait le chemin. _'Bonjour je vous présente Edward, Mon Fuck Friends'._ Non, mais tu débloques. Jamais je ne présenterais quelqu'un comme ça. Après tout, oui j'arrivais maintenant à considérer Edward, sexuellement parlant…

De toute façon, je me cherche des excuses, lui tuant des gens, moi me fixant des règles débiles. Je me cherche des excuses pour… Valentin me tape l'épaule. Apparemment j'étais parti un peu trop longtemps. Je reprendrais mes réflexions plus tard.

« - Très bien, voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses. » Je lui expliquais. Je repris mon souffle, lui jeta un coup d'œil, et lui dit « Dit moi tout de suite si c'est non. Je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre sinon…

- C'est ok.

- Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! T'es mon Dieu ! Ça commence ce soir. 21 heures, ma chambre. »

Nous discutâmes encore quelques temps, de nos vies, de ce que j'avais raté, et puis quand la nuit tomba, nous repartîmes chacun dans nos voitures. En arrivant en même temps, les autres nous jetaient des regards interrogateurs. Nous leur répondîmes le plus naturellement du monde en disant que nous nous étions croisés en ville. Je mentais avec tellement de facilité. Ça en était presque bizarre, même pour moi.

Ce soir là, nous avons dîné tranquillement, en discutant, rigolant la plupart du temps. Johanna n'était pas à table et franchement, quel soulagement. Je n'aurais pas dut l'invité, mais c'était mon amie, et j'avais ce besoin de veiller sur elle. C'est quelque chose que je ne m'expliquais pas...

Je me mis à penser à mes amis. Nous avons 25 ans, en moyenne, des bon boulots, des copains voir mari, et pourtant quand nous étions tous ensemble, nous redevenions les gamins insupportables que nous avons toujours été. Et ça non plus, je ne me l'expliquais pas. Mais j'étais heureuse, en sécurité, et bientôt gagnante.

_20 heures 37_. Prétextant un gros mal de tête je monte dans ma chambre, pose un dernier regard appuyé sur Valentin, puis sur Edward pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

_20 heures 52._ J'ai pris un rapide douche, je suis maintenant dans ma chambre à faire les cents pas. Je suis sur qu'Edward m'entend. Es-ce que ça va marcher.

_20 heures 59._ J'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. J'ouvre. Valentin. Ponctualité, quand tu nous tiens !

Je me jette alors à son cou et l'embrasse furieusement. Il répond à mon baiser. Il ma plaque contre le mur le plus proche, après avoir fermé la porte avec son pied. Il passe alors sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Si bon. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait bien avant. Je gémis. J'ouvres alors un à un les boutons de sa chemise, la jette quelque part dans la chambre et passe la main sur son torse.

Nous restons comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Juste apprendre à nos corps à se connaître. Tellement agréable.

Petit à petit, il m'entraîne vers le lit, en laissant son pantalon et le mien sur le chemin. Nous étions maintenant allongés sur mon lit à nous peloter. Dieu que je déteste ce mot. Mais Dieu qu'il est bien adapté.

Quand tout à coup :

« Ohhhhh ! Valeeeeeeeeeentin ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ».

Il poussa un râle. Le lit grinçait et nos corps ondulaient. « Huuuuuuum ! », après plusieurs « Ouiiiiii ! Plus fort ! », La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Edward nous trouvait là. Tous les deux allongés sur mon lit. Très éloignés l'un de l'autre.

La colère, la jalousie, puis la surprise, la rage, encore la colère, de nouveau l'étonnement, du soulagement, de la haine, encore de la surprise et de la colère.

« - Bon, ben je vais vous laisser moi… » Valentin pris ses fringues et dit sur la pas de la porte « Au plaisir, on se refait ça quand tu veux ! »

Edward claqua violemment la porte pendant que je me couvrais sous les draps. Pudique ? Mouais… J'attendais que ses pupilles redeviennent d'une couleur normale. Il me fixa, droit dans les yeux. J'avais beau avoir des sous-vêtements et des draps sur moi, je me sentais nue, comme si il pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête à tout moment. Il semblait réfléchir. On devait avoir l'air bien bête, on resta là, comme ça à nous observait pendant ce que je croyais être une demi heure, mais qui sais, ce pouvait être plus, ou moins.

Puis, il mit fin au moment le plus perturbant de ma vie et murmura

« - Tu… Je… » Il prit un grande respiration, inutile, mais je crois qu'il se donnait du courage. « J'y aie cru

- Je sais.

- Tu as gagné.

- Je sais.

- J'ai montré mes sentiments en premier.

- Je sais.

- Notre jeu va donc s'arrêter.

- Je sais.

- Il fallait bien qu'il y ait un gagnant.

- Je sais.

- J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou.

- Je sais.

- JE SAIS QUE TU SAIS ! » Il s'était rapproché de moi, il n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il était beau, effrayé, torturé, mais beau. Il souffla et me chuchota, tout bas, comme si il en avait honte.  
« Je ne supporterais pas qu'un autre te touche, que tu aimes qu'un autre te touche. Ne dis pas que tu sais. J'ai su dès le début que tu gagnerais, même si je t'ai donnais du fil à retordre, je savais que tu gagnerais. Et ce soir, quand tu criais, j'ai eu envie de tuer Valentin, de tuer quiconque oserais te regarder, quiconque qui détournerait ton attention de moi. Je sais que ce soir c'était un jeu, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Valentin, mais quand je t'ai vu ce soir lui lançait le genre de regard que je prie pour que tu me lances, j'ai failli mourir. Et quand j'ai entendu vos baiser, j'ai cru mourir. Quand ses mains t'ont touché, j'ai voulu mourir. Et quand, finalement, tu as jouis, j'ai voulu mourir. J'ai donc débarqué dans ta chambre et j'ai failli explosé, si ça avait été vrai, je ne sais pas ce j'aurais…

- Chut… » Je le pris dans mes bras. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. J'étais assise sur le lit, et il était à mes genoux. Je le berçais comme on berce un enfant. Il était si beau, il semblait soulagé. Il s'éloigna, mes mains étaient sur sa nuque.

- Glenn, je te veux. » Il se releva légèrement et m'embrassa avec ferveur. Son baiser était impatient, il demandait beaucoup. Il mit toutes ses émotions. Il était frustré, ça se sentait. Mais, moi ; moi, j'étais au paradis. Il murmura contre mes lèvres :

«- Tu m'appartiens. » Baiser. « Tes lèvres » Baiser. « Ton cou » Baiser. « Je te » Baiser. « Pour moi » Baiser. « Tout seul ». Baiser. « Seul ». Baiser. « Seul ».

Cette nuit là, je m'endormis dans les bras d'un vampire.

* * *

_Alors pas trop déçu que ça se passe bien finalement ? Pour les inquiètes, ne vous inquiétais pas ! _

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites moi, je veux tout savoir !_

_Ps : Je voudrais savoir quelques choses, Racontez moi un peu vos vies... Sauf si ça vous genes, bien sur !_

_Contactez moi aussi, pour le truc de la bêta ! _

_Votre fidèle, C._

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!_


	12. Chapitre 11

_J'avais dit que je posterais ce week end, mais je n'ai pas pue désolé !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Marie-Clémence : J'ai achete ( oui, oui, je sais j'achete encore de la musique :P) leur dernier album, une merveille. Ceui de Muse. Sans transition, le nouveau chapitre. Merci de ta fidélité, Bisous, et j'attends ta review :)_

_Mathilde-Blue : Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que tu vas être déçue pour ce chapitre :) mais je me devais de les faire galèrer un peu, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne dureras pas ! J'attends ta review ! Bisous !_

_Amandine : Merci infiniment pour ta review, Tu verras si ils sont vraiment ensemble, et tu me diras :). Bisous !_

_Merci à CheriosGirl, Doule28, Marie-Clémence, Amandine, Emykelyan, Japsermania, Marina63, Nyny's, Sedna1, Solhau..._

_BON CHAPITRE !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

_'La vérité de demain se nourrit de l'erreur d'hier' ANTOINE DE SAINT EXUPERY._

J'avais passé une nuit géniale. J'avais oublié où je me trouvais. Un sommeil profond, réparateur. Une nuit comme je les aime.

J'avais oublié ces cinq dernières années, je n'avais jamais fui, j'avais fini mes études normalement, j'étais une jeune tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. De nouveau, je dormais profondément, sans avoir à vérifier constamment que je suis seule et en sécurité. Reposant, c'est le cas de la dire.

J'ouvrais les yeux et découvris un grand vide. Je balayais donc la chambre des yeux et vis un mot sur ma table de nuit.

' _Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. Je suis parti à la banque. Je serais de retour pour 11 heures. L'avion de tes amis part à 16 heures._

_Edward.'_

La banque, ou la chasse…Je vérifiai l'heure, 10 heures 30, et me levai. Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand je m'aperçus de ma tenue. Ok, j'étais en sous-vêtement. J'enfilai donc un bas de pyjama et un débardeur. Je descendis pour trouver le traditionnel et trop nutritif petit déjeuner de Gustave.

Je trouvais Lila à table, son Ipod sur les oreilles. Elle n'était pas du matin, elle ne parlerait donc pas. Tant mieux, moi non plus. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Mon plan avait marché. J'avais gagné. Je l'avais embrassé. Et je m'étais endormi dans ses bras. Et maintenant quoi ? Maintenant, j'avais outre passée toute les règles et bientôt, très bientôt, j'allais vivre en collocation avec lui, avec un tueur sanguinaire repenti. Cool. Plus que cinq heures et quinze petites minutes.

Je comprends maintenant, il avait invité mes amis pour que je ne me sente pas mal à l'aise. Brillant ! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte, moi qui suis pourtant toujours si perspicace. C'était attentionné et prévenant. Quoi que calculateur, il voulait que je me sente bien, pour que j'accepte qu'il me transforme…

Mais je me souvenais de notre marché, je pouvais partir, si j'étais sure que l'immortalité, ou simplement faire un bout de chemin avec lui ne m'intéressais pas. J'avais accepté, je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Si je le voulais donc, je partirais.

Pour être honnête, j'avais peur. Peur d'être seule avec lui, peur de devoir affronter la vérité puisque notre petit jeu n'existait plus… Mais je pouvais partir quand je le voulais, donc aucune raison d'être inquiète. Ou presque aucune.

Un bruit sourd me sortit venant de la cuisine de mes réflexions. Des dizaines de casseroles tombèrent et Carla, la gouvernante jura contre je ne sais qui, ou quoi !

J'entrais donc pour vérifier que tout aller bien, quand je vis Edward près du four. Il me dévisagea, je fis un sourire gênée et il sourit. Toujours aussi beau_. Mère Nature, à l'occasion, j'aurais deux mots à te dire !_

« - Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu un gros bruit.

- Ouais tout va bien, tu peux dégager, Eddy et moi on parle ! » Politesse quand tu nous tiens !

Je montais donc dans ma chambre pour me doucher. Je fis mon rituel du matin, toilette, vêtement, une touche de blush, et redescendis.

Tout le monde était la, avec leur valise, c'est à ce moment que je compris qu'il allait partir et que mon lien avec le monde réel serait rompu.

Désormais, je vivrai avec un vampire, une gouvernante jalouse et hystérique et un majordome coincé. Je vivrai dans un monde où la fée Clochette serais ma voisine et Harry Potter, l'épicier du coin…

Dès qu'ils franchiront le seuil, je devrais m'assurer à tout moment de ne pas perdre la tête.

« - Ah ! Eléonore, on doit y aller, et on voulais de dire au revoir avant ! »

Je vis qu'ils avaient tous un sac en plastique avec de la nourriture dedans. Un pique Nique de Gustave, sûrement. Je leur fis tout à tour mes aux revoirs… Je savais que je ne les reverrais pas tous, j'avais cette impression, vous savez, quand on voit une personne pour la dernière fois, et qu'on sait qu'on ne le reverra jamais. Et bien, je savais.

Je leur promis de ne pas attendre cinq ans pour leurs donner de mes nouvelles. Je savais que promettre de les revoir serais leur mentir.

Merry me glissa un papier dans la poche de mon jeans, et Benjamin me murmura à l'oreille que même si il se sait écouter, il me promettait de venir me chercher si il sentait que j'avais le moindre problème. Tous me firent un au revoir à leur façon. Je les aimais tous, mais pour la plupart, ce n'était pas des au revoirs, mais des adieux.

Sans que je ne m'en rendisse compte, le mini van par lequel ils étaient arrivés démarra et quitta l'allé…

Nous y voilà, nous étions désormais seul. Et mes bonnes résolutions comme quoi je ne devais pas avoir peur s'envolèrent comme par magie.

On fait quoi maintenant ? Carla répondit à la question, en me essayant de me jeter violement par terre. Mais Edward me rattrapa de justesse et je me retrouver dans ses bars. Ses bras qui auraient purent s'appeler _'Maison de Glenn'_.

« - Tu m'avais promis ! Tu avais dit qu'il ne t'intéressait pas !

- Tu baisses d'un ton ! Et tu es qui pour la pousser comme ça ? J'ai couché avec d'autres filles, avant elle, alors que j'avais déjà couché avec toi !

- Tu as fait QUOI ?

- Et ben oui, tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je te sois fidèle, tu es lassante, tu piques des crises sans arrêt. J'ai toujours été clair, seulement tu ne veux entendre que ce qui te fait plaisir. Je te l'ai déjà dit il y quelques jours, je ne coucherais plus avec toi. Je suis désolé.

- Tu me quittes, pour cette pétasse d'européenne ? » Je me détachais des bras d'Edward qui formaient comme un halo protecteur pour aller affronter la pétasse américaine.

«- Ecoutes, d'ordinaire, je suis simpa, mais là, je sais pas si c'est le manque d'envie ou simplement le fait que je te trouves stupide, peut être que c'est ta gueule qui me reviens pas… Quoi qu'il en soit, toi et moi, on sait très bien que tu détestes parce que je pense que je t'ai volé quelques choses que tu n'as jamais eues, mais soyons clair, même si je n'avais pas été là, il ne t'aurait jamais appartenu. Maintenant si tu veux qu'on pari sur avec qui il préfère être comme des gamines de douze ans, pourquoi pas, mais là, j'ai juste pas très envie de jouer avec toi, parce que mon QI risque de baisser de moitié si tu m'approches trop.

- Mais l'autre jour tu as dit…

- Oui, j'ai fait semblant pour briser une règle que je trouvais débile !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Ben tu vois ! C'est ça le problème » Dis-je en me tournant vers Edward, juste pour qu'elle se sente encore plus mal à l'aise « Je me suis servie de toi.

- Je vais faire de votre vie un enfer. » Elle se pencha ver moi et murmura :

- Ta présence suffit. Oh, et j'y penses, je préfère cent fois être une coincé européenne qu'une pétasse décoloré type pèquenot débarqué de leur campagne. Tu peux disposer maintenant ! »

Ouh ! J'adore, je suis méchante, injuste et ça fait beaucoup de bien. J'allais m'asseoir sur une des chaises de la terrasse et il me regarda. Il marcha alors jusqu'à moi, pris mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. C'était si…

Attendez, c'est ce que font les couples normaux ça ! Ca n'allait plus du tout, mais alors plus du tout, du tout !

Je le repoussais gentiment, lui souris pour qu'il ne pose pas de question. Puis je lui glisse que je vais en ville.

Sans me retourner, je pars, monte dans ma voiture et pars. Ça n'allait plus vraiment, le jeu était fini, et Edward se comportait avec moi, comme je me comportais avec Jules. Il me prend dans les bras, m'enlace, m'embrasse sans raison particulière, me lance des regard amoureux. Et surtout, il quitte son plan cul pour moi. C'est ridicule, je ne lui aie jamais demandé de le faire, bien que quelque part, je sois heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Cette fille me sort par tous les pores de la peau !

J'étais arrivée en ville, j'avais garé ma voiture, et j'étais maintenant assise dans le petit café où Edward m'avait emmené.

J'avais ouvert un livre, celui qui était dans ma boîte à gant, et j'attendais qu'un serveur vienne prendre ma commande.

Jacob vint. Il me fit un grand sourire, vous savez ceux qui pendant quelques secondes vous font oublier tous vos soucis. Je commandais, un thé avec du lait et un crumble aux pommes.

Il revint. Je restais là peut être deux heures, à lire et à regarder les gens dans la rue, dans le café. J'allais partir quand Jacob m'aborda :

« - Tu as pas l'air dans ton assiette, je me demandais si tu nous voudrais pas venir avec moi. Tu sais, on se promène, on parle de tout et rien… Enfin on s'amuse ! » Je réfléchis, et ce fut vite fait.

« - Pas de problème. On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ?

- En fait, je suis en moto, donc plutôt la tienne. »

Nous étions dans ma voiture, quand il me donna les directions.

« - Tu vas me dire où nous allons ?

- Dans la forêt. Alors dis moi, c'est bien de vivre avec le célèbre Edward ?

- Hum… Célèbre ?

- Et bien oui, toute la région parle de toi. Tu es devenue la fille qui a rangé Edward dans le droit chemin !

- Le droit chemin ?

- Mariage, enfants… Tout ça quoi. Ils sont assez puritains dans le coin !

- Déjà, je ne couche pas avec Edward » _Pas encore … Ta Gueule conscience !_ « Ensuite, Edward, même si je le voulais, ne rentrerais jamais dans le droit chemin, il sera toujours libre, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais essayer de la convaincre !

- Waouh ! Pour une fille qui esquive les questions… Alors dis moi, ça fait quoi de vivre avec lui ?

- Il a des petits déjeuners super. » Bravo, pour cette repartie légendaire !

- Ne parlons plus d'Edward, parle moi de toi. Pourquoi venir ici, dans une petite bourgade au milieu de nulle part, alors que quand on te voit toi ou tes amis, il est clair que t'es une fille de la ville…

- Mes amis ?

- Ils sont venus en ville…

- Evidemment. Eh bien, j'ai pas mal voyagé ces cinq dernière années et j'ai voulu posé mes valises quelque part loin de tout, loin de celle que j'étais avant, bref loin. Thompson Falls, ça m'a paru bien. _(N/A : Après mure réflexion, j'ai décidé que la ville dans laquelle sont Edward et Glenn est Thompson Falls. Photos sur mon profil.)_

- Oh, je vois. Et dis moi, puisque tu as voyagé, tu n'as pas fait d'étude ?

- Si, en fait, j'ai suivi un cursus de criminologie par correspondance.

- Criminologie ?

- Ouais, faut croire que j'ai toujours été intéressé par les maniaques en puissance. » Si seulement c'était faux.

Jacob avait la conversation facile, il savait quand il pouvait insister et au contraire, quand il ferait mieux de ne pas me demander. J'aimais parler avec lui, tout était plus simple, avec lui, mes pseudos problèmes semblaient dérisoires. Il m'emmena dans la forêt. Il habitait un chalet en plein dans une réserve. Il avait un garage où il bricolait voitures, motos… Enfin où il bricolait pas mal. C'était chaleureux, il y avait une radio et un frigo probablement aussi âgé qu'Edward. Je passais un après midi délicieux mais c'était ça le problème. Je trouvais toujours un moyen d'en revenir à Edward. Que ce soit avec la Radio, le frigo, où le fait que le garage d'Edward était plus lumineux que celui de Jacob. C'était ça le fond du problème, c'était Edward, toujours Edward.

Il fallait que je compense, je devais me focaliser sur autre chose. Alors sans que Jacob ne s'en rendes compte, je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassais.

Ce baiser, c'était mes sentiments à l'état pur, de la colère, un soupçon de regret, du manque et surtout beaucoup de passion. Beaucoup trop de passion pour que je puisse continuer à embrasser Jacob. C'était injuste par rapport à lui, il ne méritait pas ça. J'avais aimé notre baiser, mais ce n'était pas Edward. En fait, c'était injuste, Jacob était beau, doux, drôle, mais il n'avait qu'un défaut, celui de ne pas être Edward.

Je lui souris, toujours pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons… Les gens ignorent le pouvoir d'un sourire, un sourire bien placé peut vous faire avoir n'importe quel homme, vous faire respecter de n'importe qui, et surtout, vous disculper de tout ! Je lui dis que je dois partir.

« - Au fait, on est venu avec ma voiture, tu n'auras pas de problème pour aller au boulot demain ?

- Non, t'inquiètes, un copain viendra me prendre. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire autre chose, du genre 'on se revoit quand ?'. Je l'embrassais sur la joue, et partit.

En une heure j'arrivais chez Edward. Il faisait nuit. J'étais partie toute la journée. Il était toujours là où je l'avais laissé, sur la terrasse, l'œil désemparer. Je garai la voiture. Alors que je me dirigeai vers lui, je sus.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il savait. Qu'il savait ce que j'avais fait cette après-midi. J'avais embrassé Jacob, et quelques part, je savais maintenant en le revoyant que je l'avais trahi. Ses yeux montraient de la haine, du dégoût, de la déception, mais le pire de tous, derrière toutes ses émotions, il y avait, de l'amour.

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, il me tourna le dos, et rentra dans la maison.

Je crois que je viens de faire une grosse boulette !

* * *

_Je sais ! Mais je le devais :) C'est un chapitre un peu court, assez transitoire. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle voulait !!_

_J'ai mis les liens des photos des voitures, paysages, costumes pour la fete, et de leur villes Thompson Falls ! Allez voir à l'occasion !_

_Prochain chapitre Mercredi ou Jeudi au plus tard !_

_Votre Fidèle C._

_10 Review pour le prochain chapitre ? Lancez les paris !_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Un nouveau chapitre de pret, mon préféré pour l'instant... Je ne pense pas que ce soit le votre pourtant !_

_SUPER NANNY EST MORTE ! L'espoir que les sales gosses mals élevés qu'on voit tout les jours s'assagir ! La generation 00's Est perdue ! Nous aussi, Bref, RIP Super Nanny !( ne culpabiliser pas de ne pas trouver ça mignon un gamin qui hurle et coure partout, désolé si ça vexe quelqu'un !)_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Amandine : J'espère aussi que je trouverais ce fameux moyens !_

_Charline : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments (que j'adore !). J'espère que la suite te plaira, j'attends tes impressions, Bisous !_

_Lisa : Oui, je m'appelle Clémence. Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Un chapitre un peu triste, mais j'aime tellement les maltraiter que... Je sais, je suis un peu sadique, mais ils pourraient se retrouver bientôt donc... Et puis, il faut les en faire baver non ?_

_Patou : Où commence la folie :) Mais Glenn/Eléonore, elle est completement folle. Laissé partir Edward, pour Jacob en plus ! Je te propose qu'on se collecte pour lui payer le taxi qui la conduiras direct à l'hosto ! D'ailleurs, on en parle un peu de sa folie ! J'attends ta reveiws pour avoir tes impressions médicale sur son cas. pour moi, il n'y a rien à faire :) Bisous !_

_Marie-Clémence : J'ai aussi l'album Black Holes and revelations que j'avais acheté à Londres. Fascinant hein :) !? Mais en ce moment, je suis dans ma perdiode 'Dandy Wharols' à fond ! Ces mecs et cette fille sont des purs génies ! De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris ça, tu es morte, tué par un illustre cre... Je veux dire personne respectable, d'un grand charisme et très généreuse, pardon ! J'imagine d'ailleurs, qu'il veut que je continue à écrire pour pouvoir se défouler et dire que c'est vraiment pas bien :P ! Bisous !_

_Merci à Amandine, Cheriosgirl, doule28, EmyKelyan, Japsermania, Marie-Clémence, Marina 63, Mathilde-Blue, Nyny's, Sedna1, La Fée Cloche, Patwoo et Solhau de me suivre chapitre après chapitre... Merci !_

_Le chapitre maintenant :)_**Chapitre 12**

* * *

'_Il est temps à nouveau  
Oh temps à nouveau  
De nous jeter à l'eau'_

_JEAN-LOUIS AUBERT, 1992. __TEMPS A NOUVEAU_

Deux mois. Voilà deux mois qu'Edward m'ignore. Enfin, pas exactement, c'est beaucoup plus subtil que cela. Il est poli, ne me demande pas de compte, il vit sa vie et je vis la mienne. Ma vie… Mot qui ne veut plus vraiment dire grand-chose, en fait.

Je me lève tous les jours à 10 heures, je prends mon petit déjeuner, je prends un livre, mon sac et je pars, je me promène, parfois à cheval, parfois non. Je rentres vers 18 heures, je cuisine des plats toujours plus élaborer et surtout très long, je mange, je lis et je dors en essayant d'oublier. Oublier que je ne me suis jamais excusé, oublier que je l'ai fait souffrir, oublier qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, oublier surtout que j'ai gâcher ma seule et unique chance de… De quoi d'ailleurs !

Je n'ai pas revu Jacob. J'appelle Merry quand je suis sur qu'elle ne pourras me répondre, je lui laisses un message encourageant, un mail dans lequel je dis que je me suis fait des amis, un texto où je prétend m'amuser comme un folle. Je redoute le jour où elle découvrira la vérité, parce que, c'est indéniable, elle le saura, et ce jour là, elle me dira de rentrer, et je le ferais. Mais pour l'instant, je ne fais que repousser l'échéance… Toujours remettre au lendemain.

Voilà deux mois, que tous les soirs, je rêve qu'il va rentrer dans ma chambre, me dire qu'il souhaite passer l'éponge. Voilà deux mois que je rêve de ses bras, de ses baisers, de lui !

_Voilà deux mois que je suis pathétique._

Et aujourd'hui, c'est fini, je ne le serais plus ! Plus pour lui !

Je me suis décidé ce matin, j'avais encore rêvé de lui, lui venant s'excuser de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait, et ce matin, je m'étais encore réveillée, sauf que cette fois, il était là, vraiment là ! Et je me suis mis à lui parler, à lui dire que si il ne faisait pas le premier pas, je ne le ferais pas. Que je ne savais pas m'excuser, que j'avais maintenant attendu trop longtemps et que mon putain d'orgueil m'interdisait formellement de revenir vers lui. Et j'avais fermé les yeux, parce que oui j'avais capitulé, et paf, il avait disparu.

Aujourd'hui, je ne me laisserais plus aller, pas après avoir eu une hallucination ! J'avais toujours été suivi par un psy, je me savais un peu limite, mais je connaissais mes limites, je savais où commençais ma folie, et ma limite avait été atteinte.

Ce soir, je sors !

Il était 19 heures, je n'avais pas cuisiné, j'avais dit à Gustave avec lequel je passais, forcement, tous mes débuts de soirées. J'avais appris qu'il était tombé amoureux de Carla la première fois qu'il l'avait vu… Le pauvre ! Ce soir, je sortais, j'avais vu un pub à quelques kilomètres à la sortie de la ville, parce que, oui, je parlais toujours en kilomètres et non en miles !

J'avais mis une des nombreuses robes noires du dressing que j'avais depuis mon arrivé, je l'avais accordé avec mon perfecto en cuir, celui de la fête déguisée. Moment où, tout était encore bien ! Je réajustais mon rouge à lèvre carmin et je pris ma pochette où j'avais portable, rouge à lèvre, mes clefs de voiture et de la maison d'Edward, et … préservatifs !

A 20 heures, sous les regards étonnés de toute la maison, même d'Edward, je parti sans me retourner. Edward m'avait regardé ! Et ce soir, il allait encore plus le faire, ou plutôt…

J'arrivais, le pub était plein à craquer, Vendredi soir oblige. Mais je rentrais sans problème en doublant tout le monde ! Je commandais un whisky sec.

Un mec m'aborda… Moyen. Je pouvais faire mieux

Deuxième Whisky offert par un type beaucoup mieux que le premier… En progrès ! J'étais toujours au bar. Les regards pleins de désirs des hommes et pleins de jalousies des femmes étaient grisants ! Ce soir, j'étais Glenn, l'européenne dévergondée. Ce soir, Eléonore était morte.

« - Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

- Absolument. Whisky sec s'il vous plait ! »

Il était beaucoup mieux que les autres, ou étais-ce l'alcool qui le rendait beau ? Après tout, j'avais entendu quelques part qu'il _'n'y avait pas de femmes laides, justes des verres de vodka trop petits' *_. Dans mon ça c'était les hommes et le Whisky, mais quelle importance.

J'embrassais maintenant monsieur-verre-numéro-3. Il embrassait bien, mais je n'étais pas assez bourré pour rester avec lui.

Quatrième verre offert cette fois pas un type au fond de la salle. Il me regardait avec un sourire en coin et un regard réjoui, comme si il n'avait pas raté sa soirée en venant. Je crois que je l'amusais à passer de type en type en les laissant tous sur leur faim. J'avais besoin de me faire désirer, _pas ma faute. _J'enchaînais mec et Whisky toujours sous le regard de monsieur-verre-numéro-4. Il était bruns, de magnifiques yeux bleu marin, une carrure musclé sans pour autant rivaliser avec Schwarzenegger. Il était beau, d'un certaine prestance, et d'après tous les regards envieux des femmes de l'assemblé, j'en conclus que ce devais être lui le plus beau. Incroyable comme j'en vois des choses avec du Whisky dans le sang !

Je me dirigeais d'un pas sur vers lui, quand j'arrivais à la hauteur de sa table, il avait un grand sourire. Waouh ! Beaucoup plus beau de près que de loin.

« - Alors monsieur-verre-numéro-4, quel est votre nom ?

- Oscar. Et vous ?

- Gl… Eléonore

- Ravi. Je suppose à votre façon d'être que vous n'êtes pas venu chercher des amis ici ?

- Pas vraiment. Et vous Oscar, qu'êtes vous venu chercher ?

- Si je vous dis un plan de la nuit vous seriez choqué ?

- Pas le moins du monde, on est plein de point commun ! J'habite à 10 minutes d'ici en voiture, vous viendriez avec moi, ou je dois ramener un autre monsieur-verre-nurméro ?

- Je suis votre homme ! Par contre, je prends le volant !

- Volontiers ! »

Nous partîmes en nous lançant des regards qui ne laissaient aucune place l'équivoque ! Je garais la voiture devant la terrasse, et nous commençâmes à nous embrasser furieusement, il avait placé ses mains sur mes hanches et nous avancions en tâtonnant à travers la maison. Nous trouvâmes enfin l'escalier et le montâmes à toute allure. Je commençai à retirer les boutons de sa chemise, dans le couloirs, je le tirai dans me chambre, poussa la poste avec la pointe de mon talon, talons que j'enlevais d'ailleurs. Il retira mon perfecto, je lui enlevais son pantalon après qu'il ait lancé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes je ne sais où dans la pièce. Il fit glissait tout doucement ma robe ce qui me fit grogner d'impatience.

Nous étions maintenant en sous vêtement. Plus pour longtemps !

Il me baisa, ici, dans ma chambre, ma chambre dans la maison d'Edward. Je criais. Fort. Encore et encore et encore !

Et ce, toute la nuit. J'étais ravie de savoir que l'alcool avait toujours cet effet aphrodisiaque. Et l'alcool rajoutait à ma frustration de ces mois d'abstinence. Cet Oscar m'avait offert exactement ce que j'avais besoin, une séance de baise sauvage sans sentiments et s'accompagnant de plusieurs orgasmes !

Après avoir dormi quelques heures, trois pour être précise, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine, où un taxi l'attendait. Aucun de nous n'était gêné. Nous n'avions pas échangé nos numéros et nous ne le ferions pas. Il me susurra un 'merci' au creux de l'oreille avant de m'embrasser et de partir. Merci à toi aussi Oscar Verre-numéro-4. Cette nuit j'étais vivante et ce, grâce à toi.

Je marchais le long de l'allée qui menait jusqu'à la véranda où j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Edward était assis sur la terrasse. Habituel.

En passant devant le miroir du salon, je me rendis compte que j'avais ce visage où un sourire un peu niais étais accroché et où l'œil brillait. Vous savez ce visage post-sexe…

Je pris mon petit-déjeuner habituellement en fredonnant l'air de _'Yellow Submarine'_ des Beatles. Là, c'est clair, j'avais tout les symptômes !

« - Vous avez l'air bien heureuse ce matin, mademoiselle Eléonore ?

- Yep…

- Voilà votre thé…

- Oh merci, d'ailleurs, voudriez vous déjeuner avec moi ce midi, je viens de me rendre compte que nous cuisinons tout les jours ensemble mais que je suis la seule à manger.

- Hé, bien…

- S'il vous plaît ? » Moue bien connu du chat de Shreck. Mémo pour moi-même : Arrêter les dessins animés !

«- Très bien, vous avez gagné ! »

Il repartit et je repartais dans ma chanson

'_We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine__' _

« - Arrête avec cette chanson… » Edward.

« Désolé, je n'y peux rien, elle est assez entêtante !

- Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur, ça va ?

- Oui, oui ça va, juste cette chanson. Elle me rend dingue. » Il était irrité.

«- Tu as chassé récemment, tes yeux sont noirs cramoisis !

- OUI ! J'AI CHASSE ! » Ok, là, il était énervé

«- Qu'es qui ne va pas ? » Vas-y… Glenn d'hier : reviens !

« -Rien.

- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais » Grosse phrase cliché, encore un comme ça, et il est cuit !

«- Rien je te dis !

- Edward ne ment pas, je vois bien que quelque chose cloche ?

- MAIS PUTAIN, ÇA VA !

- Tu es sur ? » Et dans 3… 2… 1

«- En fait non, ça ne va pas, mais pas du tout ! » J'ai raté ma vocation, j'aurais dut être psychologue ! Il reprit « On avait une règle, tu ne devais pas coucher avec quelqu'un ici, et tu vois, tu ne l'a pas respecté… Je t'ai laissé faire ton truc, mais puisque tu es incapable de t'en tenir aux règles, je vais devoir te demander de partir.

- Oh…

- Désolé…

- Ne le sois pas. Je fais ma valise et je réserve un avion dans l'heure. » On dirait bien que je ne mangerais jamais avec Gustave...

Je savais dès le début qu'il y avait deux possibilités, soit je resterais pour l'éternité chez Edward, soit je partirais très vite. Depuis deux mois, je savais que la première possibilité était morte le jour où j'ai sue que je ne m'excuserais pas. J'avais eu peur, peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, et maintenant, je n'avais plus peur, mais je n'allais pas m'excuser.

J'ai fait ce que j'avais dit, je me retrouver dans l'entrée avec mon éternelle valise dans lequel j'avais rajouté les photos que nous avions faits avec mes amis et Edward. Et le mot qu'il m'avait écrit le jour où nous avions dormis ensemble, enfin le jour où j'avais dormi. Le jour avant que tout dérape.

En bon gentleman, il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à ma voiture. Je dis un au revoir aux chevaux, et je me dirigeai vers Edward.

C'était le seul qui méritait un Adieu digne de ce nom, et j'allais lui offrir un _'prends toi ça dans les dents'_

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, à son oreille et lui murmura, un peu comme une caresse.

« -Je sais que tu veux que je parte, c'est pourquoi je m'en vais, mais toi et moi, nous savons très bien que je n'ai brisé aucune règle. Je pars parce qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu faire un pas vers l'autre. Mes regrets me quitteront à ma mort, mais toi, ils seront une ombre que tu ne pourras chassé, et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Au revoir Edward.

- Tu aurais dus… » Me répondit-il

-Tu aurais pus…

- Mais, c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas due…

- Par contre, je n'aurais pas pue… » Me dit-il.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je pars.

- Reste !

- Dis moi que tu aurais dus venir t'excuser, dis moi que tu es désolé, dis moi ce que ton ego se refuse à dire. Dis le et je reste !

- Je …

- Ce n'est pas grave. » Je posais ma main sur sa joue glacée. « De tous mes regrets, tu es le plus beau.

- Embrasses-moi, une dernière fois… S'il te plait. »

Je fis ce qu'il désira, je l'embrassais. Une douche caresse, _'__d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme'**…_ Il avait goûté mon âme, et maintenant je partais. Je pris encore un peu de paradis, je me détachais et montais dans ma fidèle mini, celle qui bientôt, va m'entendre pleurer.

Il cependant mon visage en coupe avant et me chuchota :

«- Je t'aime.

- Ça ne suffit pas.

- Je sais. »

Et je partis. Un fois de plus je fuyais, mais cette fois, je me fuyais moi ! _J'ai hâte de voir qui va gagner !_

_* '__Il n'y a pas de femme moche, il n'y a que des verres de vodka trop petits_.' Frederic Beigbeder, L'amour dure trois ans.

_** Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmond Rostand, Acte III, Scène 10._

* * *

_TUEZ MOI !_

_Je sais c'est pas très simpa de vous laissez comme ça, mais vous savez ô combien j'aime ses fins vicieuses... Pardon !_

_Pour une note plus simpa, les photos, toutes cette fois, sont sur mon profil, vous y verrez la maison d'Edward, le village... Bref !_

_La suite ce Samedi au mieux, et dans le courant de ce week-end au plus tard._

_Amicalement Votre, C._

_On atteint les 60 reviews pour le prochain chapitre ? Allez, 60 !_

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!!_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Salut tout le monde ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annonçer ! Après 11 chapitres, j'ai finalement trouvé le ton de mon histoire, sa saveur, enfin bref tout ! Le précérdent chapitre m'a beaucoup plu ! Ne vous inquietez cependant pas Glenn/Eléonore restera cependant fidèle à elle-même._

_J'aime aussi bc ce chapitre, surtout la lettre de la fin. Vou verrez !_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Sabou2607 : D'abord Bienvenue ! Merci pour ta review que j'ai bc aimé ! Je peux pas te dire le reste, mais je pense que ça te plaira ! J'attends tes impressions !_

_Patou : Merci pour ton commentaire. Edward est completement débile de la laisser partir ! Et elle vraiment inconsciente d'avoir osé demarrer cette voiture ! Bisous !_

_Laurie : J'espère que celui là sera à la hauteur de tes esperances. Merci d'avoir été ma première lectrice !_

_Gwen : Merci bc pour ta reviews, je l'ai adoré. Merci pour tes compliments ! J'attends ta review :)_

_Marie-Clémence : Merci infiniment pour ta reviews du chapitre dernier ! Et evidemment que c'est mieux quand il se sépare, là c'est mon coté cynique qui parle. D'ailleurs il y a une phrase que j'avais entendu je sais plus où que j'adore à propos des séparations : "Quand un avocat des divorces se marie, c'est la victoire de l'espoir sur l'experience". Je sais, j'adoooooore les citations ! Quant à Aro, quel grand coeur... OU PAS :), mais je ne peux te contredire sur Caïus... ! Et meilleur coup de la region ? Et tes chevilles, ça va ? Pas trop enflées, prêtes à exploser ? Pour la musique écoute aussi Calvin Harris, un ami m'a fait découvrir, et rien de mieux pour courrir ou bouger ses fesses en rythme !  
Cher Démetri, Achète toi une paires de testicules, un fouet et reprends le dessus, aussi sexi soit-elle, personne n'aime les lavettes :). Et merci pour ma mort !_

_Mathilde-Blue : Toi qui vois toujours la suite, qui vise toujours juste, j'ai reussis à te surprendre, je t'avoue que je ne savais pas bien où j'allais et puis je me suis lancée, et ça m'est apparue comme une evidence. Merci pour ta reviews et tes compliments ! J'attends tes impressions sur celui là !_

_Amandine : Tu donnes toujours mon top pour la publication. Tu postes une reviews toujours quelques jours après que j'ai posté le chapitre. Et quand tu mets ta reviews, je publies alors mon chapitre. Donc merci pour tes reviews et tes tops départ ! Je te laisse découvrir la réponse à ta question, quoi qu'elle me paresse évidente :) ! J'attends donc ton top départ... Bisous !_

___Merci à Amandine, Cheriosgirl, doule28, EmyKelyan, Japsermania, Marie-Clémence, Marina 63, Mathilde-Blue, Nyny's, Sedna1, La Fée Cloche, Patwoo, Solhau, pyreneprincesse et Minashi de me suivre chapitre après chapitre... Merci !_

_Disclaimer : Twilight = Stephenie Meyer !_

_Sans transition aucune, Le chapitre !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**

'_Folle dont je suis affolé,  
__Je te hais autant que je t'aime.'  
__CHARLES BAUDELAIRE_

- «Le premier mois à été le plus dur je crois…

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai cru que j'allais craquer, que j'allais revenir. C'était une lutte de tous les instants. Un peu comme un drogué, vous voyez… Je devais résister nuit et jour. Tout le temps.

- C'était plus dur qu'avec votre précédent petit ami ?

- Oh oui ! Sans nul doute, la rupture avec Jules était inévitable, je l'ai juste avancée. Je crois que quelque part, je voulais partir avec une note positive de ma relation avec Jules.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas retourner là-bas ?

- Je n'aurais pas su m'excuser. Et je savais que c'était la seule et unique chose à faire pour le retrouver.

- Bien… Comment ça c'est passé pour vous ensuite ?

- Le deuxième mois, je l'ai passé au fond d'un verre de Whisky. Je vous avoue que j'en garde surtout le souvenir de mes gueules de bois. J'ai fait un transfert, j'ai remplacé Edward par beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool.

- Ça vous a aidé ?

- Au début oui, et puis après, l'alcool a augmenté mon état dépressif, alors j'ai arrêté. J'avais déjà voyagé, et j'en avais un souvenir heureux, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, et il y a sept mois après deux mois sur les routes, je me suis fixé ici.

- Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi San Francisco ?

- Cette ville, elle est comme lui. Changeante, avec ses zones d'ombres et pourtant tellement plein de promesses. Elle est hors temps, c'est un immense melting-pot, tout y est mélangé et ce brassage… Cette beauté objective, cette ville tellement européenne et pourtant si américaine. Cette contradiction entre ce mouvement anticonformiste et ce conformisme… C'est lui. San Francisco, c'est lui. _(N/A : Le climat à SF change tout le temps, et il y a du brouillard notamment à cause de la baie de San Francisco. Superbe Ville ! Photos sur mon profil !)_

- Et dites moi, qu'es-ce que vous faites depuis ?

- Hé bien, au début j'ai visité la ville, ses environs. Je suis allé voir des dizaines de films, tout ceux qui sortaient, en fait. Je suis allé plusieurs fois à Berkeley, je cours dans le parc du Presidio. J'ai même servi de guide touristique dans l'île d'Alcatraz pendant quelques jours il y a quatre mois… Et puis, je me suis lassé, je ne découvrais plus les choses, alors je me suis mis à penser. A penser a lui, donc j'ai trouvé une nouvelle activité. Je suis donc devenu consultante pour le tribunal de San Francisco, je réalise des profils psychologiques auprès de criminel pour savoir si ils vont récidiver, s'enfuir. J'aide à fixer les cautions, les peines… Et puis, parfois, j'aide la police en faisant des profils.

- Allez-vous sur le terrain ?

- Parfois, mais rarement, et en général, c'est plus pour voir là où un criminel vit, pour le comprendre.

- Ça vous aide à oublier ?

- De temps en temps, la journée, j'y arrive quand je me concentre. Le plus dur c'est les week-ends, il faut les remplir. Mais le soir quand les projecteurs sont éteints, je ne suis plus maîtresse de moi-même, et toutes mes bonnes résolutions et ma concentration n'y changeront rien…

-Que faites vous alors ?

- Je baise.

- Vous… Pardon ?

- Je sors dans des bars, on me paie à boire et je baise avec un inconnu tout les soirs.

- Et vous y trouvez un certain soutien ?

- Parfois.

- La dernière fois que vous l'avez vue, c'était quand ?

- 13 mois, douze jours, et quelques heures.

- Avez-vous parlé à vos amis depuis leurs départs ?

- Tous. Mais seule Meredith et Benjamin savent la vérité. Ils m'ont proposé de revenir mais j'ai refusé. La solitude est pour moi, le meilleur remède actuellement. Nous nous sommes cependant revus, il y a deux mois. Je crois que je leur fais un peu de peine.

- Et quant est-il de vos rêves et de vos hallucinations ?

- Je continue à rêver de lui, mais je ne le vois plus. Il me manque, mais je crois qu'il faut que je fasse mon deuil. C'est comme si il était mort, même si, il ne peut mourir.

- L'idée que vous vous faites de lui ne peut mourir mais lui, le peut.

- J'en doute.» _Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip_

- « Ha…Nous continuerons la semaine prochaine. Même jour, même heure. Prenez soin de vous. Au revoir Glenn »

Je sortais de chez mon psy. Un illustre et éminent psychologue venue d'Harvard. Un vieux bonhomme, ses éternels gilets en laine écossais portés par-dessus ses chemises, toujours blanches. Sa veste de tweed kaki avec des protèges coudes en cuir Camel et ses pantalons beiges, bleus marines ou noirs… _(N/A : Photo sur mon Profil !)_

Cet homme m'avait aidé. J'avais toujours dit que la psychologie ne pouvait être que bénéfique. D'ailleurs, dès que je m'étais fixé à San Francisco, c'est la première chose que j'avais faite. Jusqu'à il y a six mois, c'était une femme, mais elle avait du déménager à New York. Le docteur Watson était devenu ma lumière au fond de l'interminable tunnel.

J'avais finalement défait ma valise. Chose que je n'avais jamais fait en cinq ans. Je m'étais installé dans un appartement d'une centaine de mètres carrés à Pacific Heights avec une superbe vue sur Alcatraz, le Golden Gate et la baie. Cet appartement, je l'avais aménagé fonctionnel et accueillant. Tout y était blanc, avec quelques touches de taupes. Un peu comme ma chambre chez Edward. _(N/A : Photo de l'appartement sur mon profil !)_

Voilà plus d'un an que je n'avais pas revu ni Edward, ni le Montana. Les deux me manquais, mais Edward, lui… Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Il était, est et sera tout, pour encore très longtemps.

Je me rends compte seulement maintenant de l'offre qu'il m'avait faite. L'immortalité. Tout les jours, mon corps vieilli, mais c'est malheureusement aujourd'hui après l'avoir quitté que je me rends compte que j'aurais dû accepter. Ce qu'il m'offrait, c'était un cadeau, que j'avais refusé parce que j'avais peur. Bien sur, tout ce qui se rapportait au surnaturel d'Edward, je ne l'avais pas dis à ce cher Docteur Watson, qui m'aurait interné.

Quant à mes amis. Ils avaient tous compris, quand je leur avais dit que j'avais déménagé, ils avaient été surpris et content pour moi, si je l'étais. Mais je n'étais pas heureuse et ils l'avaient vu. J'avais essayé de leur parler mais rien ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Je leur avais donc expliqué que je ne le reverrais jamais. Mais le plus important :

_J'étais redevenu Glenn Melmoth._

Il était 11 heures et nous étions mardi. J'allais donc au boulot. Je rencontrais aujourd'hui un homme qui avait tué deux personnes dans un supermarché à coups de machette. Je sais que ce boulot n'est peut être pas le plus rassurant, le plus simple ou le plus joyeux. Je sais aussi que je pourrais être guide touristique pour des Français, trader, vivre de mes rentes, épouser un milliardaire que je n'aimerais jamais… Mais regarder la noirceur chez autrui est tellement plus simple que regarder ses propres abysses. J'aime les esprits malades, je les comprends, je compatis, je suis capable de les aider, puisque moi-même, je ne suis pas toujours équilibré.

Je pénétrais dans mon bureau. Les profils psychologiques ne se faisaient jamais dans les salles d'interrogatoires. C'est moins intimidant les bureaux…

Je prenais le dossier, branchais la bouilloire pour l'eau du thé en demandant distraitement si il en souhaitait. Il ne répondit pas. Pas grave, il finirait pas s'ouvrir, comme tous les autres…

J'allais m'asseoir en face de lui… Ou plutôt elle. Et cette beauté surnaturelle, ces yeux or, cette prestance.

- « Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis végétarienne.

- Je sais.

- Je suis ici pour te dire de ne pas prendre le tramway cette après midi.

- J'ai une voiture. Mais comment …

- Peu importe, juste ne prends pas le tramway.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il va se cracher à cause d'une voiture qui roulait trop vite. » Elle était toujours calme

- Hein ! Il faut prévenir les gens !

- Mes amis, Jasper et Bella sont allés voir la conductrice. Tout va bien aller

- Mais, si Jasper est allé voir cette dame, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le dire… A moins que… vous vouliez me voir pas vrai ? C'est parce qu'il vous a parlé de moi ? Ou, il va mal ? Il a des problèmes ?

- Il avait raison » Elle rit doucement. Un rire si beau. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, j'en avais mal au coeur. Ça aurait pût être sa sœur. « Tu es assez spéciale dans ta façon d'être. D'ailleurs, l'homme avec qui tu avais rendez-vous n'a pas été déplacé de prison. Le garde qui devait l'amener a eu un problème. Il va appeler dans 5…4…3…2…1 »_ Dring. Dring. Dring._

Oh putain ! Comment fait-elle ça ? Souviens-toi. Edward n'a pas beaucoup d'ami. Il a forcement dû t'en parler !

- « Tu es une Cullen. Et Jasper et Bella sont ensemble. Tu vois le futur et tu dois sortir de mon bureau. Tout de suite ! » Je la poussais vers l'extérieur, mais voyant que je ne faisait pas la poids, je m'apprêtais à sortir quand elle attrapa mon poignet. Sa peau Glacée…

- « Ecoute, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais aussi que si tu pars, tu iras courir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puis tu rentreras dormiras, tu seras réveillé par tes cauchemars et tu ira dans n'importe quel bar te faire culbuter par un crétin. Nous devons parler ! C'est important.

- Ok. Il y a un café au coin de la rue, on s'y rejoint dans dix minutes.

- Un thé anglais avec du lait et une pomme pelée, c'est ça ?

- Tu as besoin de ma réponse ?

- Non »

J'étais aux bords des larmes. Je ne pleurais jamais, mais là oui. Même quand j'avais quitté Edward, je n'avais pas versé une larmes, mais la voir elle, si belle… Si semblable à Edward.

J'étais sur le toit du tribunal. Il faisait gris, je tirais une taffe d'une cigarette que j'avais demandée à l'homme de l'entretien. Je déteste le tabac, ce goût amer qu'il laisse sur la bouche, et cette odeur qui ne part jamais de vos doigts. Seulement voir la fumée s'élevait dans les airs me relaxait.

Je n'étais plus cohérente. Où était Edward ?

Je me rappelai son odeur. Il sentait comme le sol après une grande pluie l'été, il sentait la forêt. Il sentait comme ma maison.

Je me rappelai maintenant son visage, toujours harmonieux, ses sourires, toujours tordus et communicatifs, ses intonations, ses mimiques d'expression. Je me rappelais de tout, et pour la première fois en 13 mois, je voulais me souvenir de plus. Je voulais me souvenir. Je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi. Je voulais.

Oui, mais voilà, ce n'était pas possible.

J'arrivais dans le café. Il était vide. Sauf une table où un homme au cheveux noir corbeau et une femme toute petite et toute frêle m'attendait. _Show Time._

Je le détaillais, il avait un sourire agréable, un qui vous donne envie de sourire et d'être aimable. Il n'avait pas la dégaine vampirique. Sa peau était couleur pain d'épice, ses cheveux noirs étaient épais et lui encadrait le visage. Un visage enfantin et plaisant. Elle était une véritable gravure de mode. Sa beauté faisait mal à voir, pas seulement parce qu'elle me rappelait celle d'Edward, mais parce qu'elle était gracieuse, et sublime. Elle était toute menue et ses cheveux lisses tombaient en carré droit sur ses petites épaules. Il formait un couple étonnant et pourtant j'enviais cette connexion qu'il semblait avoir.

- « Assis-toi. Au fait, je m'appelle Alice.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? Vous savez que j'essaye d'oublier.

- Je sais. Je suis venu parce que Jasper n'en peut plus. Bella se sent donc mal. Esmée est sur le point d'apprendre à pleurer. Et toi, tu as franchis la limite de la dépression nerveuse il y a longtemps. Mais si je me suis décidé à venir aujourd'hui, c'est parce que _ta_ limite va bientôt être franchie

_- Ma _limite ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu es de plus en plus triste. Et plus rien n'arrive à te divertir.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve

- Ce matin, tu as menti à ton psy. La seule personne en qui tu as confiance. Tu lui as dit que tu allais mieux. Toi et moi, nous savons que c'est faux

- Comment… » Respire « Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal. » C'est Seth qui parlait. « Il ne sort plus, ne mange plus, ne souris plus. Il a le regard dans le vague en permanence. Il passe son temps à écouter cette chanson entêtante à propos d'un sous-marin jaune, celle des Beatles. Il s'allonge dans tes draps, sent tes vêtements toute la journée, harcèle Gustave pour qu'il lui raconte comment tu cuisines. Et inlassablement, Gustave lui raconte comment tu ajoutes de la crème fraîche à la place de la béchamel aux lasagnes pour les rendre plus légères.

- Vous… Vous vivez là-bas ?

- Oui, je t'ai vu partir. J'ai vu Edward devenir ce qu'il est maintenant. Il fait parti de notre famille, même si nous ne vivions plus ensemble.

- Il m'a parlé de vous, et d'une fille, comme moi, une humaine qui s'était marié avec un vampire.

- Oui, c'est Bella, elle sera là dans une minute dix, sauf si tu ne veux pas. C'est elle qui est le plus proche d'Edward. »

Je bu alors mon thé, en comptant un peu les secondes je l'avoue. Alors que je m'apprêtais à croquer ma pomme, ils entrèrent. Toujours aussi tristement beaux.  
Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés bruns, des yeux or, des traits fins, lui, avait les cheveux assez long, blond comme les blés et des yeux or, toujours.

- « Salut, je m'appelle Bella, je ne passerais pas par quatre chemins. Tu dois revenir avec nous.

- Je… Quoi ?

- Il est seul, déprimé, visiblement, vous vous aimez, donc reviens. Pars avec nous.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui ?

- Il n'est pas venu car il ignore notre venu. Il pense que nous sommes partis chassez, et faire un voyage en couples.

- Edward n'ignore rien. Vous ne pouvez rien lui cacher.

- Crois-moi, je peux tout faire. » Elle avait dit ça comme si une donnée m'échappait.

- « La seule façon pour que ça marche, c'est que l'un de nous s'excuse.

- Fais-le alors ! » m'incita Seth.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Et je partis.

Je me changeais, mis quelque chose de plus convenable pour sortir, me maquilla légèrement, posa une goutte de parfum, éteignis ma platine sur lequel tournait Richard Wagner et sa célèbre _mort d'Iseult_. J'allais faire ce qu'Alice avait dit, j'allais aller dans un bar, j'allais baiser avec le premier venu, j'allais me saouler et danser jusqu'à l'épuisement, et demain tout repartirais. Toujours. Jusqu'à ma fin.

Je pris un taxi qui me conduisit dans une boîte branchée en centre ville.

J'entamais mon rituel. Whisky sec. Quelques déhanchés. Whisky sec. Quelques déhanchés accompagné par un type. Whisky sec. Quelques déhanchés accompagné de la langue d'un type dans ma bouche. Whisky sec. Quelques déhanchés accompagné d'un type qui me pelotait contre un mur. Whisky sec. Quelques déhanchés dans les toilettes avec ma culotte sur mes chevilles. Whisky sec. Taxi. Lit. Rêve de lui. Réveil. Dépression.

Il était 9 heures, mon premier rendez-vous était à 11 heures. Je pris donc une longue douche salvatrice, un copieux petit déjeuner comme Gustave me faisait. C'est l'une des rares habitudes que j'ai gardée. Je mis un jeans brut, une chemise noire, une veste d'inspiration masculine Yves Saint-Laurent, une paire d'escarpins. J'attrapai mon sac à la volée, y glissai mes clefs de voiture, et je partis en claquant la porte.

Toujours ce même rituel. Une journée basique. Aujourd'hui, j'avais rencontré, un homme plein de remords, de regrets et d'inquiétude. _Encore un._ J'avais vu en fin de journée, un futur psychopathe adepte de torture sur les animaux, possédant une sexualité déviante, à la limite perversion sexuelle et avec une légère tendance anthropophagique _(N/A : Cannibalisme)._

J'avais fini au bar avec un type différent au vestiaire cette fois. J'étais rentrée, avait cuvé. Je m'étais endormie. Je m'étais levé. J'avais vécu mais routine. Encore

Mais aujourd'hui, une lettre avec mon nom sur l'enveloppe était posée sur ma table de nuit, je l'avais prise à la voler en partant. Pendant ma pause déjeuner, je l'avais lue.

Elle avait été glissée dans une enveloppe blanche toute simple. Mon nom était écrit sur le devant. Je la sentis, aucune odeur. C'est donc une lettre d'homme Je l'ouvris.

'_Glenn, _

_Tous les mots que je pourrais te dire te seraient bien inutile. Je suis le seul à ne pas t'avoir parler, parce que je suis le seul à admettre que ça ne serviras à rien.  
__Tu te complais dans l'idée que si tu n'es pas avec Edward à l'heure actuelle, c'est parce que vos caractères ne sont pas compatibles. Nous savons que c'est faux. Tu te plais à croire que l'orgueil vous a séparé, mais c'est la peur. La peur de l'autre, de vos sentiments. _

_Tu as fui, il ne l'a pas compris et n'a pas essayé de te retenir. _

_Tout allait bien, seulement, mon ami souffre et ce parce que tu t'impose des œillères qui t'empêche de voir clairement. Et bien, je vais t'expliquer la situation.  
__Le temps t'es compté, le temps pour nous n'existe pas, mais toi, tu ne peut t'autoriser le luxe de le gâcher. La vie coule entre tes doigts et bientôt, très bientôt, il sera trop tard. Les regrets t'abandonneront, tout comme la vie. Cependant, lui, devras vivre avec jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est assez long. C'est pourquoi Edward, durant ces derniers mois a fait plusieurs tentatives pour te retrouver. Il n'y ait jamais arrivé, mais nous, nous avons Alice, mais pendant ses recherches, il s'est mis à écrire des lettres, des discours, enfin tout ce qui pourrait te convaincre de revenir.  
__J'ai, un jour, ramassé l'une de ces lettres destinées au feu. C'est ce qu'Edward n'a jamais pu te dire. Je te la joins._

_PS : Nous sommes à l'hôtel Hilton en centre ville. Chambre 1407, au nom de Swan._

_Jasper Cullen.'_

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et y trouvait une autre lettre. Je la pris. Je l'ouvre ? Je l'ouvre pas ? Je la jette ? Je me jette dessus ? _Respire._

Ô routine ! Ô apaisement ! Sauve moi de ce cauchemar et je ne te refuserais rien !

Cuisine. Premier Whisky. Déplier la lettre. Deuxième Whisky. Respirer un bon coup. Troisième Whisky.

'_Amour, _

_Tu m'as volé ma liberté. Des siècles que j'attends de tomber amoureux, et je tombe de haut. Tu es pire que le poison, tu t'insinues partout, tu fais des ravages et tu pars sans même un au revoir.  
__Je te hais, tu m'as ruiné, je ne suis plus qu'un champ de bataille, un écorché à vif, l'ombre de moi-même. Je vis dans le souvenir de tes baisers aussi envoûtant qu'empoisonné.  
__Je maudis d'avoir fait renaître l'humain pathétique qui était endormi en moi. Et c'est lui qui te pleure aujourd'hui, moi je ne le peux, je suis un monstre mais toi tu es le diable de m'avoir laissé là…'_

Quatrième verre.

'_Je vis à chaque instant mille morts, et je renies tous les jours un peu plus l'instant où j'ai déjoué la mort, parce que ce jour là, j'ai accepté de te voir partir, dans ta petite voiture, le long de cette allée trop courte. Cette allée qui me nargues à chaque minute. Tout comme les battements inexistants de mon cœur qui ne sont là que pour se rire de notre différence et de mon amour désespéré.  
__Tu m'as laissé entrevoir la vie à tes coté, le bonheur, et tu me l'as retiré le jour où tu n'as pas cru en moi, le jour où tu as posé tes lèvres venimeuses sur lui.  
__La vie n'est aujourd'hui pour moi qu'un songe douloureux dans ton odeur. Je n'ai pas une minute de répit, tu es toujours à mes cotés et je te déteste autant que je vénère ta présence.'_

Cinquième verre.

'_Tout mon être se languit de tes sourires et de la façon que tu avais de descendre les escaliers. Je volerais un million de vies pour tes bras. Je jouerais ma fortune avec le destin pour tes lèvres. Et je donnerais ma vie pour que tu m'appartiennes.  
__Seulement, je ne sais même pas ton vrai nom. Mon cœur t'aime plus que de raison, mais cette dernière me dit que je n'ai aimé qu'une ombre qu'on ne peut nommer. Où te caches-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'aimes-tu ?_

_A toi à tout jamais,_

_Edward.'_

* * *

_Oui, Je sais !_

_Je publierais le prochain dans le courant de la semaine prechaine, Mardi ou mercredi au plus tard !_

_Amicalement votre, C._

_75 REVIEWS POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ?_

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!_


	15. Chapitre 14

_C'est un chapitre court, mais un chapitre obligé et de transition !_

_Je vais peut être devoir ralentir les publications puisque le Bac Blanc ( ce Salaud :P) me guette ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je publierais au moins un chapitre pas semaine !_

_Réponse aux reviews en bas !_

_Bon Chapitre ! On se voit en bas !_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 14**

'_Il n'y a pas d'amour de vivre, sans désespoir de vivre'. ALBERT CAMUS._

_Toc. Toc. Toc._ Chambre 1407, Hôtel Hilton, San Francisco. Sept verres de Whisky.

- « Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? J'allais survivre, mais il a fallu que tu m'emmènes cette putain de lettre de d'amour. N'importe quoi, cette putain de lettre de haine. Qu'es-ce que je vous ai fait ? Dites le moi ? Je vous ai accepté, je n'ai pas dénoncé l'autre quand il a tué une fille, j'ai même aimé l'un d'entre vous ! Dites le moi ! » J'étais à terre, pitoyable, et ivre.

- « Tu devais savoir. Je suis désolé. » C'était Jasper. Evidemment.

- « Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu n'aurais pas du. Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais refusé de partir avec vous ? Non, monsieur ne se pose pas ce genre de question. C'est vital ! Je dois l'oublier et vous ne m'y aidez pas !

- As-tu envie d'aller le voir ?

- Tous les jours. Mais je ne le ferais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ni lui ni moi, nous ne savons, ni même ne pouvons nous excuser.

- Il sait le faire. » Me contra t-il.

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Si.

- Non, sinon, il m'aurait retrouver, et dans sa lettre, il y aurait eu un putain de 'je suis désolé', or j'ai vu des insultes, de l'amour, de la rancoeurs, de la haine, des regrets, mais tout ça, nous savions que ça allait arriver. Ce n'est pas une surprise. Ce qui est ait une en revanche, c'est vous qui débarquez ici et qui foutez la merde dans mes sentiments ! Je suis au bord de la rupture psychique et tu m'apportes cette lettre. Tu veux ma mort ?

- Il va s'excuser.

- Mais quand ?

- Maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'entends, d'ailleurs, lui aussi je suppose. »

_Il est là ? Comme là, là ? Respire. Je m'assoie sur le canapé de la suite, sublime au passage. Et respire. Respire, mais pas trop, parce que tu as trop bu, et que tu risques de vomir. Oh mon dieu, tout sauf ça !_

3… 2…1… Show time. Treize mois, plus tard, il ouvrit la porte.

Il n'était plus rien. Il faisait pitié à voir, il avait une longue barbe sale, ses vêtements étaient aussi négligés que lui, ses yeux étaient éteints et étaient accompagnés de longs cernes noirs, et sa démarche était similaire à celle d'un Woody Allen dépressif dans _Annie Hall._ Aucun n'avait menti, il faisait peur.

Jasper disparut, en nous laissant seul tout les deux.

Je le regardais, il faisait pareil. Nous étions assis là depuis plusieurs heures, nous nous regardions. J'avais peur, il me faisait peur, il ne bougeait pas, il ne respirait pas. Le soleil se couchait sur San Francisco et le seul bruit que nous avions, la seule chose que j'avais pour ne pas perdre pied, c'était les battements de mon cœur. Je clignais des yeux une seconde de trop. Il avait bougé, il s'était adossé à la fenêtre, je ne pouvais donc plus le regarder. Je crois que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mon regard devait peser à peu près autant que sa présence menaçait toutes les résolutions que je m'étais engagée à prendre. Je ne devais plus le revoir. Jamais.

Je me levai alors, je pris mon sac que j'avais jeté lorsque j'étais arrivé. J'avais décuvé maintenant. Je me dirigeai doucement vers la porte, l'ouvris, et partis sans me retourner. Jamais plus je ne le reverrais. Jamais plus quelqu'un sera autorisé à me toucher, à m'atteindre comme lui l'a fait.

Dans le l'interminable couloir, je me mis à courir. Courir à en perdre haleine. Je dévalais les centaines de marches qui me séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Mon cœur allait exploser de ne plus jamais le revoir, et mes poumons me lâcheraient de la fuir. Ma raison, elle, me sauvera peut être. _Ou pas._

Le revoir, même si j'en rêve depuis des mois, n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le Edward que je connaissais est mort à partir du moment où je suis entré dans sa vie. Il sera triste plusieurs années, peut être même quelques décennies, mais les gens ne changent pas. Il redeviendra celui qu'il a toujours été, un séducteur. J'espère qu'il m'oubliera vite, qu'il revivra, qu'il s'amusera à nouveau. Il pourra vivre avec les Cullen. Ce sont des gens bien, je crois.

J'avais démarré en trombe et j'étais maintenant dans mon appartement. A l'abri, je pouvais désormais m'étendre et pleurer ce qu'il me reste d'eau dans le corps sans qu'une oreille vampirique indiscrète m'entende.

Je m'étais roulée en boule par terre, j'avais mal au dos, mais ce n'était rien comparé au trou sans fond qui me servirait à l'avenir de cœur. Le Edward que je connaissait est, certes, mort le jour où je l'ai rencontré, mais moi, je me suis tué un peu plus chaque jour. Je meurs doucement, mais sûrement.

_Une semaine._

_Deux semaines._

La vie sans lui, c'est dur, je le savais en partant, je le sais aussi puisque je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des mois, mais le revoir là. Dans cette état… Edward ne compte, et ne devrait vivre que lorsqu'il est heureux. La tristesse va à certaines personnes, comme la joie ne convient pas pour d'autre. Je suis cynique, je n'ai jamais recherché le bonheur. Pourquoi vouloir quelques choses d'éphémère, tout en sachant que cela ne durera pas ? Mais Edward, lui, il est parfait quand il est joyeux, gai, enjoué. Cet état oisif n'est pas pour lui. Il est pour moi. Je m'y enfonce un peu plus jour après jour. Je suis léthargique. Je ne bouge plus, je ne pense plus, sauf à lui, je ne mange plus, je ne bois plus. Je ne vis plus. Et pourtant je ne regretterais jamais d'être sorti de cette boîte de nuit avec lui.

_Trois semaines._

Je suis à peine capable de penser. Je vis en mode automatique. J'ai démissionné. Je mange à peine, en fait, c'est ma voisine qui me fait manger, qui me lave aussi. Je ne suis plus un Homme. Je suis un peu comme un déchet. Une chose bonne à mettre à la poubelle. Une chose en vie, mais dépourvue de toute âme. Je ne pense plus. J'y suis arrivé, j'ai réussi. Bientôt, mon corps aussi va me lâcher.

_Quatre semaines._

_Cinq semaines._

_Six semaines._

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Ça ne peut être ma voisine, elle a les clefs. De toute façon, je suis morte pour lui, alors je suis morte pour le reste du monde. Quel intérêt de répondre à la porte ? Aucun. J'entends une conversation à travers la dite porte :

- « Le type qui vit ici, c'est bien Glenn Melmoth ?

- Oui, absolument, c'est une femme en fait. Je m'occupe d'elle en ce moment. Je prends aussi son courrier.

- Ben, dans ces cas là, tenez. C'est une missive. Remettez lui au plus vite. Merci hein ! »

- Ma voisine rentra alors. Elle était vraiment gentille, et je ne lui avais même pas dit merci. C'était une petite vieille, sûrement seule. Mais tout de même, elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de moi. Je sais que ça ne voulais rien dire, mais je lui lèguerais l'appartement.

« Mon petit, vous avez une lettre. Vous voulez l'ouvrir. » Pas de réponse. Je n'avais pas parlé depuis que j'avais insulté Jasper. Pourquoi commencé aujourd'hui ?

« Bon, je vous la lis alors. Prête ? 'Glenn, notre histoire ne peut se terminer sur un silence. Je t'ai retrouvé, je ne vais pas te lâcher. J'arrive.' » Il arrivait trop tard. Rien n'avait plus aucune importance. Pas même ça. « Et ben mon p'tit, si un garçon prend la peine de vous écrire une lettre au temps d'Internet, c'est qu'il doit beaucoup vous aimer. »

Je pris alors le mot qu'elle avait laissé sur ma table de nuit, je le lus, le relus et je n'arrivais pourtant à ne tirer qu'une seule et unique conclusion. Edward venait, et il allait alors découvrir l'épave que j'étais devenue comme moi j'avais découverte son fantôme il y a quelques semaines. Mais quand comprendrait-il ? Plus tôt il m'oubli, plus tôt sa vie recommenceras. Il pourras alors redevenir celui du début, l'homme imbu de lui-même, sur de ses sentiments, pas la débris que j'avais vu. Je faisais peine à voir, comme lui me dégoûtait. Il me répugnait, parce que le voir dans cet état et me dire que c'est de ma faute… Il avait raison de me détester, d'ailleurs, sa lettre bien que ce soit la plus belle lettre d'amour que je n'ai jamais vu, était claire, il me haïssait. Il fallait donc qu'il m'oublie.

Et puis après tout, il viendrait, serait dégoûté et repartira…

Sur le coup de vingt-et-une heures, ma voisine partit après m'avoir mise au lit. Elle avait pris l'habitude de laisser mes volets ouverts, aujourd'hui, elle avait entre baillé la fenêtre. Elle disait que puisque je ne vivais pas, je voyais au moins le reste du monde vivre. C'est vrai que j'aimais ça, j'aimais voir les autres, les insouciants vivre.

L'air frais de la baie balayait mes cheveux et je fermais les yeux pour que le reste d'humanité que j'avais prenne possession de tout mon corps. Peine perdue, je n'avais plus une once d'humanité en moi. Juste une enveloppe corporel encombrante qui m'empêcher de partir pour de bon.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Lorsque j'allais m'assoupir, je sentis une main glacée se poser sur ma joue. Encore mes rêves…

La main était reliée à mon fantasme vivant. Il prit alors mon visage en coupe, me souleva doucement de telle sorte que je fus à genoux au bord du lit, quand ces lèvres parfaites et imaginaires m'embrassèrent. C'était comme en vrai, le paradis. J'étais convaincu qu'il fallait que je réprime mes fantasmes, mais n'ayant aucune autre chose à faire, mes fantasmes me maintenaient en vie.

Il s'allongea alors à mes cotés en prenant soin de ne pas m'écraser. Nous étions face à face, couché sur le côté, nous nous regardions. Nos mains entrelacées jouaient ensemble, bientôt rejoint par nos jambes qui désormais se mêlaient. Nos deux corps n'en formaient plus qu'un quand ses lèvres se soudèrent aux miennes. Je défis alors le premier bouton de sa chemise, comme pour donner le signal, un peu comme un 'top' départ. Ce bouton, c'était mon autorisation. Il fit alors passer mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête, et lança le vêtement au pied du lit, bientôt rejoint par sa chemise, ses chaussures et chaussettes. La lune nous éclairait. Toujours avec délicatesse et attention, il baissa mon pantalon de pyjama et ma culotte. Mon fantasme me fit alors l'amour.

_Oh Dieu, je vous remercie de m'avoir donné une si grande imagination._

Au réveil, je trouvai mon lit vide, j'étais encore plus déprimé que la veille. Je ne savais pas que la fiction pouvait vous faire avoir plusieurs orgasmes, désormais je le sais. La pièce était baignait dans une espèce de clarté, cette clarté qui me narguait, et qui faisait contraste avec ma propre noirceur. Je me levais, en suivant les bruits de la cuisine, ma voisine devait être en train de cuisiner. Je crois qu'elle avait été sous-chef en Italie dans sa jeunesse…

Je m'assis à table, l'air dans le vague, assise devant un café quand une bouche glacée se posa sur ma nuque… Et merde ! C'est mon psy qui va être content, je le vois tout le temps maintenant !

« Il faut qu'on parle, amour. »

Si ça avait été mon imagination, il n'aurait pas dit ça.

* * *

_Je sais, et vous aussi, c'est le retour d'Edward ! J'attends donc vos souhaits et vos impressions pour ce retour ( attendu )_

_Réponses au Reviews :_

_Amandine : Ne t'en fais pas, tu as raison, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'adore toutes tes reviews, donc merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Bonne chance pour ton Bac Blanc. Je passe le mien le 17. Et l'oral un mardi à 8 heures avec une prof réputés folle ! Donc merde pour nous !!_

_PrincessCoco05 : Houlà ! L'orgeuil de ces deux là... Les excuses ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, et quand je l'ait écrit, j'ai du lutté corps et âme pour ne pas ecrire un magistrale 'JE SUIS DESOLE' ! Mais ils doivent galèrer ces deux là non ? Merci pour ta reviews qui me fait très plaisir ! J'attends tes impressions !_

_Mathilde-Blue : Une larme, pour de vrai ? Je m'auto-impressionne :) Ravi que ça t'es plu ! Glenn a intêret à le rejoindre, mais Glenn est stupide, pas comme nous hein ? Nous on le rejoindrait, pas vrai !? Merci encore pour ta reviews !_

_Marie-Clémence : J'ai mis du temps à accrocher aux Dandy Wharols, mais là, je suis accro et pas pour de faux ! Le divorce, la cynique que je suis, dis que bientôt tout le monde aura divorcer au moins une fois. C'ets inévitable, Parole de Clemsou ! Si Démetri de Colle, achète du Décollant ! Haha, je sais pas très drôle, mais je suis balade, à en bourrir...  
Cher Demetri, si tu crois tout ce que te dis un vampire machiavelique comme Caïus, alors mon cher ami, tu as raté ta vocation. De plus, qui lui resisterais, QUI :) ? Merci pour ta reviews !!_

_Sadou2607 : J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu... Les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt comme tu as pus le voir... Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre, mais dès qu'Edward est là, l'inspiration aussi :) Merci pour ta reviews !_

_Un Grand Merci à _

___Amandine, Cheriosgirl, doule28, EmyKelyan, Japsermania, Marie-Clémence, Marina 63, Mathilde-Blue, Nyny's, Sedna1, La Fée Cloche, Patwoo, Solhau, pyreneprincesse, Minashi, Elizea, Cauxinail, Bella's Lullaby, Sabou2706 de me suivre chapitre après chapitre... Merci ! ( J'espère que je n'oublie personne ) !_

_FAITES EXPLOSER MA BOITE MAIL, POUR ME SOUTENIR POUR MON HORRIBLE BAC BLANC :$:$ !_

_ET POUR QU'EDWARD RETROUVE GLENN,_

_ET PARCE QU'ON EST PLUS PROCHE DE LA FIN DE L'ANNEE, QUE DU DEBUT !!!_

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!!!!_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews et de remercier toutes celles qui m'ont mis en Favorites et Story alert, mais je vous en remercie et je vous Adore !_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger toutes les fautes. Je donnerais donc la version corriger dans la semaine avec les réponses aux reviews. J'essaie de tenir le rythme, mais il faut croire que les bacs balncs n'aident pas !_

_Encore un chapitre court. De transition. Mais les prochains seront plus longs. Encore désolé, Bon chapitre_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15**

Mon imagination m'avait encore joué un tour. Je le savais. Edward ne serait pas revenu. Pas après le jour où nous nous étions vu à l'hôtel. Nous n'avions rien dit, ni l'un ni l'autre et le connaissant tel que je le connais, il ne serait jamais venu à mon appartement. Ne serais jamais resté. Ne m'aurais jamais fait mon petit-déjeuner. Et n'aurais jamais voulu que l'on parle.

Pourtant, mon imagination, aussi grande soit-elle, ne serait capable de faire dire à Edward _'Il faut qu'on parle'._ Les cinq mots les plus atroces de la langue française. En fait, de toutes les langues ! Si ce n'est pas Edward et si ce n'est pas mon imagination… Qui es-ce ?

Il s'assit en face de moi, après m'avoir présenté mon thé, ma pomme pelée et mon pain coupé, et il attendit avec un regard plein d'affection que je commence à manger. Je pris donc ma tasse et bus rapidement. Si vite que je m'en brûlais la langue. Il restait là, assis à me regarder manger avec ce même regard amoureux que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'est sur, ce n'est pas Edward. Ce n'est pas le Edward cynique, piquant, tatillon, vil… Ce n'est pas le Edward que j'aime.

« Va donc prendre ta douche. Je t'attends ici. »

_Non ! Pars ! Laisse moi seule !_

Je ne dis rien pourtant, je fila sous la douche et revint vingt minutes plus tard, les cheveux dégoulinants sur mes épaules.

Je m'assis sur mon canapé en ramenant mes genoux près de mon torse. Je le regardais, et attendis sagement qu'il commence son petit discours enflammé qui me prouverait une bonne fois pour toute que ce n'était pas Edward.

- « Je ne connais pas ton nom. Je ne sais donc rien de toi, mis à part le fait que tu m'as brisé le cœur. Et c'est ce petit fait tout ridicule qui fait que je suis là aujourd'hui à cuisiner, chose que je n'ai jamais faite pour personne. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, je suis ici pour qu'on recommence tout. Tu as sûrement du prendre une nouvelle identité et je n'ai pas encore merdé avec la nouvelle toi. Eléonore et moi, c'est mort, mais la nouvelle toi et moi, ça peut marcher ne crois-tu pas ?

- Non. »

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais revu je parlais.

« Pourquoi ? » Il était dépité.

- « Parce que cette fois, je n'ai pas pris une nouvelle identité, cette fois je suis moi, et si tu merdes encore une fois, alors nous mourront une seconde fois. Enfin une troisième pour toi… Tu m'as compris !

- On ne ratera pas, je te le promets !

- Tu ne peux me promettre ça.

- Si.

- Excuse toi alors, et je suis à toi pour l'éternité.

- Je… » J'en étais sure.

- « Tu vois, tu n'es pas capable de régler les choses avec Eléonore, tu ne sauras donc pas le faire avec moi. Pars s'il te plait. Laisse moi dans ma misère, ne reviens plus. Oublies moi. Profite de ton immortalité mais ne reviens pas.

- Tu ne comprends rien. » Quoi ? Il ose me dire ça. A moi ?

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu dis m'aimer mais la seule preuve d'amour que j'exige de toi, c'est la seule chose que tu ne peux m'offrir. Nous sommes pathétique, risible, toi autant que moi. J'ai peut être foiré la plus belle chose que ne me sois jamais arrivé, mais je préfère ça mille fois à ce que tu es devenu. Pars et ne reviens pas !

- Ce que je suis devenu ?

- PARS ! » Il claqua la porte et parti.

Il était parti pour de bon. Je lui avais dit qu'il devait profiter de la vie maintenant. Jouir de son pouvoir, ne pas de laisser aller. Il allait vivre et allait vivre pour nous deux. Moi, j'en ai marre, j'en peux plus. C'est la fin pour moi.

Je sortis. Il faisait beau. Le vent balayait mes cheveux. Je sentais l'odeur de la mer d'ici. Je descendis la rue et longeait les docks. Le chant des mouettes berçait mes oreilles. Je pris le chemin pour aller au Golden Gates. J'étais sur ce pont. Je posais mes coudes sur la rambarde. J'y restais toute la journée. Et toute la nuit. Il faisait frais. La lune se reflétait sur l'eau de la baie. Les gens marchaient. Heureux. Ces fous ne savent donc pas ce qui les entoure ?

Un homme se plaça à côté de moi. Il imita ma position. Il était beau. C'était lui. Il ne dit rien. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs heures. Il me passa sa veste. Je l'enfilai. Le jour se levait.

- « Que suis-je devenu ?

- Tu n'es plus celui que je connaissais. Tu n'ais plus sarcastique, cynique. Tu n'es plus le Edward que je connaissais. L'amour t'a changée. Cette nuit, tu étais heureux. Tu pensais que tu avais gagné, pas vrai ?

- Je le pensais. M'aimes-tu ?

- Tu poses toujours les questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? Comment as-tu fait ?

- Tu as changé. Le Edward que j'aime est mort le jour où tu m'as aimé. » Nous regardions toujours le paysage. L'océan, immense.

- « Si je m'excusais maintenant, tu reviendrais ?

- Non, parce que tout as changer maintenant. Nous avons changé, et si tu rendais les armes, alors tu confirmerais ce que nous savons. Tu as changé, tu n'es plus celui que j'aime. Et ne restant silencieux, une part de l'homme que je vénère reste en toi.

- Tu voulais sauter du pont.

- Ce n'est pas une question.

- Tu allais le faire. Alice l'a vu.

- Oui, je vais me tuer. J'ai encore ce privilège. J'aime un homme mort. Mort parce que son cœur ne bat plus, mais mort parce qu'il n'existe tout simplement plus. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. En plus, petite veinarde que je suis, je peux mourir. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? J'aurais au moins le contrôle sur quelque chose.

- Tu planifies ça depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que nous nous sommes revus mais j'y avais déjà pensé. » Il se tut. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, cependant, je le voyais bouillir. Il était en colère. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Je posais alors ma main sur la sienne, tout en continuant à regarder loin devant.

- « Pourquoi es-tu si calme ? Pourquoi ! je te hais, mais c'est encore madame qui as le beau rôle ! Tu as le droit de mourir ! Tu n'as rien fait pour avoir ce droit !

- C'est toujours plus facile de haïr un vivant qu'un mort. Cesse de faire l'enfant. Ton tour viendra peut être. »

Le soleil se levait doucement, les voitures recommencèrent à affluer, la vie reprenait son cours. J'enjambé alors la balustrade. Une jambe, puis l'autre. Une dernière inspiration. On regarde loin devant et une jambe après l'autre, on saute.

On dit qu'on voit sa vie défiler quand on meurt. Moi je ne vois qu'une chanson. Une chanson entêtante, une qu'on n'oublie jamais vraiment.

'_In the town where I was born,  
There lived a man,  
Who sailed the seas,  
And he told us of his __life__,__  
In the land of Submarines,  
So we sailed into the sun,  
Till' we found a sea of green,  
And we lived beneath the waves,  
In our yellow submarine,_

_We all live in a yellow submarine,  
A yellow submarine,  
A yellow submarine,  
We all live in a yellow submarine,  
A yellow submarine,  
A yellow submarine.'_

La mort est simple. C'est une fatalité. Une invitation que l'on ne peut refuser. J'avais demandé mon carton, alors quand était venue ma convocation, je ne pouvais être triste. La mort vous attire dans ses profondeurs mystérieuses. La mort, c'est une abyme sans fond. Et j'ai répondu _'oui'_ à son invitation. Rien de sert de la combattre, c'est la mort.

Au revoir.

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Biiiiiiiip._

- « Bonjour Glenn.

- Où… Où suis-je ?

- A côté de Seattle.

- Comment ? » Ma voix…

- « Quand Edward t'a transformé, il nous a appelé, nous t'avons amené dans notre maison.

- Quand Edward a fait quoi ?

- As-tu faim ? » Oh oui j'avais faim !

Le dieu grec m'amena donc dans la forêt où je tua un cerf, à moins que ce soit un élan. Je sais pas vraiment, et je m'en fiche un peu. Je veux autre chose, peu importe combien de litre de sang humain ou animal je bois, je ne serais jamais rassasié.

Voyant que je me contrôlais, il me laissa dans une pièce de la maison. Son bureau vraisemblablement. Je suis donc un vampire. J'entendais donc tout. Les bruits de pas, la rivière, le bruit des feuilles agités par le vent. J'étais cependant sourde et aveugle. Je ne voulais que vengeance.

Une voiture s'arrêta sur le perron, je me jetais alors à la fenêtre. C'était lui. Je descendis alors les escaliers avec un calme déconcertant. Il me vit, me sourit, et alla s'affaler sur le canapé et alluma la télévision distraitement.

J'allai donc à la cuisine et me fis un thé. Etonnant qu'il y ait à manger chez des vampires d'ailleurs… l'eau bouilli rapidement. Des pas se rapprocher de la cuisine. Le monstre avide de vengeance se réveilla d'un coup. L'avoir proche de moi, c'était un constant rappel de ce qu'il avait fait.

- « Tu ne pourras pas le digérer.

- Dommage.

- En effet. » _Connard._

Il retourna sur le canapé et je bus mon thé. Infect. Moi qui les aimé tant. Encore une chose qu'il m'avait enlevée. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais bondi au plafond, mais plus maintenant. J'avais pris ma décision quand il m'avait enlevé le semblant de contrôle que j'avais encore.

La nuit tomba, comme lorsque nous étions sur le pont, je regardais l'horizon, la jour filé et la vie reprendre son cours. Je ne bougeais plus j'étais immobile. Je n'avais plus besoin de bouger. Jamais.

- « Quand as-tu pris la décision de me transformer ?

- Quand tu as décider que tu souhaiter mourir.

- Tu mens.

- Oui. Mais après tout, on s'en fou, tu es condamné à ne pas pouvoir mourir.

- Crétin.

- Cesse de faire l'enfant. Notre tour viendra peut être. » Je me souvenais de cette phrase. Je l'avais dite. Mes souvenirs me renvoyaient cette réplique comme un boomerang.

- « Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

- Je sais, mais je m'en fiche, encore une fois. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, je ne voulais pas que tu embrasses ce mec, je ne voulais même pas partir avec toi au début.

- Ce n'est pas un choix réversible. Tout était changeable. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

- Comme l'a dit un jour le grand philosophe Mick Jagger : 'On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut'.

- Crétin. » Je le haïssais plus que tout à cet instant.

- « Tu te répètes. Bon je te laisse, je vais au bar. Je vais suivre tes conseils. Jouir de mon immortalité avec une jolie humaine.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Et pourquoi cela ? »

_Tu veux jouer, on va jouer._

« Je suis plus humaine, tu ne vas donc nulle part. Tu m'as crée. Assume. »

* * *

_C'est donc le retour de la dynamique Glenn / Edward !_

_Reaction ?_

_Bisous, C._

_REVIEWS & REVIEWS !!_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Encore un pas très long, désolé !_

_Je sais que mes posts ralentissent et je m'en excuse, mais les vacances arrivé et au payx de Clemsou, l'équation suivante existe :_

_Vacances = Temps  
Temps = Inspiration  
Inpsiration = Chapitre, donc _

_Vacances = Chapitre._

_Le chapitre, Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 16**

_'Quel ravage un être peut causer par la seule force de sa séduction.' SACHA GUITRY._

Je me préparais un thé. C'est une habitude que je n'arrivais pas à lâcher. Je finissais par tout vomir après quelques heures, mais j'aimais le thé. J'en buvais donc. Vestiges de mon humanité, sûrement.

Je suis comme lui. Froide, invincible, immortelle, morte. Quelque part, j'avais eu ce que je voulais. On dit que la mort, c'est la fin de toutes les souffrances de la vie. L'immortalité vampirique ne déjoue pas la mort, elle déjoue cette fin des souffrances. Quand on est ce que je suis, la vie est encore moins supportable que celle d'un humain. Notre cerveau fonctionne plus vite, nous comprenons donc plus vite que l'éternité est une garce que ne fais que rire de notre sort. Nous ne bénéficions jamais de repos. Nous sommes toujours aux aguets et Dieu que le temps est long. Un long cauchemar.

Mon cauchemar à moi était ponctué de moment pendant lequel je hais le monde autant que je me hais. Je n'avais jamais vécue ma crise d'adolescence, j'imagine que je le vis maintenant. Je déteste tout le monde, je méprise le monde qui m'entoure, je rejette tout en bloc. Rien n'est acceptable. Il faut changer, bouger, vivre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais trop tard pour quoi ?

Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient tous. Il pleuvait, neigeait. Il ne faisait jamais beau. Je passais mon temps avec Jasper ou Rosalie. Le premier parce que c'était le seul à véritablement me comprendre et la deuxième parce que pour différente raisons, elle savait ce par quoi je passais. J'aimais sa superficialité apparente, sa mesquinerie, sa répartie cinglante, sa beauté moqueuse. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle. Malgré tout, elle n'était ni méchante ni vaniteuse. Je crois que c'est un masque qu'elle s'est forgée au fil du temps.

Il m'aidait cependant tous, chacun à leur façon à faire face à ma nouvelle condition. Chacun d'eux avait leur particularité. Alice était une illuminée avec des tendances d'acheteuse compulsive. Jacob, son mari, puait et se transformait en loup cheval. Emmet était grand, gentil, et sans aucune prise de tête. Esmée était une mère. Carlisle était un médecin à qui je piquais des bouquins. Bella était amoureuse, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et la fille de Bella et Jasper : Renesmée était une adolescente qui faisait face elle aussi à une crise existentielle. Ils se complétaient tous un peu, chacun à leur façon.

Ce qui me rendait hystérique, c'était leur pouvoir. Alice voyait ce que j'avais envie de faire. Jasper le ressentait, Bella m'interdisait de penser, et Edward me contrôlait. Big Brother était un enfant de cœur à coté.

Il faisait parti des super vampire, disons. J'en faisais parti aussi, apparemment.

Carlisle avait une théorie, il pensait que je pouvais faire entrer n'importe quel souvenir dans la mémoire de n'importe qui. Je m'étais donc entraîné. Bella et Jasper n'étaient plus marié, Esmée était humaine, Carlisle était devenu bûcheron, Rosalie n'était pas Bella, Emmet était nain, Jacob n'était pas un loup, Renesmée n'était pas torturée, et je hantais Edward. Je leur avais malgré tout rendu leur souvenir après quelques heures. Depuis le jour où j'avais compris, je m'amusais beaucoup plus. Edward et moi, nous nous évitions.

Cela faisait trois mois que j'avais été transformé. Je m'étais apaisée. Je n'étais plus en colère. Je ne souffrais pas de la soif, et je ressemblais selon eux beaucoup à Bella. Aujourd'hui, c'était donc le grand test, celui où je vais aller en ville. Celui où je vais rencontrer des humains.

Jasper me conduisit donc à sa voiture, et roula jusqu'à Port Angeles. Arrivés là-bas, il ouvrit les vitres, et me demanda de respirer doucement. Je m'exécutais. Rien. Ce devait être le vent qui balayait toutes les odeurs. Nous sortîmes donc de la voiture. Nous étions dans la rue à présent. Les nuages étaient bas. Je respirais. Rien. Nous pénétrâmes dans une librairie bondée. Rien.

Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je souffrais une fois de plus de ma différence. Tant mieux me diriez-vous. Je n'aime pas les humains. Cool, mais j'aime quoi alors ? Si le sang humain n'est pas mon plus grand fantasme, qu'es-ce que c'est ?

Nous rentrâmes donc chez les Cullen. Jasper me laissa là-bas, il devait aller retrouver Bella. Je scannais la maison et vis que seul Edward était présent. Je montais. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. J'avais fui une première fois en couchant avec un type pour le faire réagir. Je ne pouvais pas le faire une seconde fois. Il fallait que nous parlions. Le temps passait, et nous n'avions toujours pas mis les choses à plat.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Un « entrez » m'autorisa à franchir le seuil. Il était allongé sur son canapé. Je m'assis en tailleur face à lui.

- « Je n'aime pas le sang humain. » Super comme entrée en matière.

- « Ravi. C'était tout ?

- Non, je suis là, pour te dire que je te rends ta liberté. Je n'aurais jamais dus t'interdire de sortir le soir où j'ai découvert que j'étais devenue. Tu peux donc faire ce que tu veux, aller où bon te semble. Puisque je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé, je vais partir. Refaire le tour du monde, retourner en France, revoir mes parents. Peut être même refaire mes études. Malgré tout, merci de m'avoir transformé. Je ferais mes aux revoirs à tout le monde plus tard. Je les reverrais sûrement dans dix ans, peut être vingt.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, je voulais aussi m'excuser de mon comportement. J'ai eu peur, peur de l'engagement, peur de toi, peur que tu me fasses souffrir. Je n'aurais jamais dus partir. Pardon. »

Je me levai, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et partis. J'ouvris la porte et une main agrippa mon poignet.

- « Eléonore, es-ce qu'elle m'aime ? » Où voulait-il en venir ?

- « Euh… Oui, j'imagine.

- Glenn voulait se tuer se chagrin à cause de moi ?

- Oui, mais où…

- Et toi, Glenn / Eléonore le vampire, m'aimes-tu et serais-tu prête à te tuer pour moi ?

- Je ne peux mourir.

- Réponds.

- Oui.

- As-tu encore peur ?

- Non. »

Il s'approcha alors lentement de moi, dégagea mes cheveux de mon visage et m'embrassa. Je réalisais ce qu'il était alors en train de faire. Je le giflai. Une gifle monumentale. Si grande que lorsqu'il atterris sur son canapé, celui-ci se cassa.

- « Sale crétin prétentieux ! Je te hais. Je viens ici pour faire la paix, pour te dire que je m'en vais, et tu te permets de prendre le contrôle de mon cerveau.

- Tu l'as fait aussi.

- Sache que je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais. »

Stupide vampire fantasmatique ! J'espère que je souvenir que je lui ai implantés fera son effet rapidement.

Après cette humiliation, parce que s'en étais une, il faut bien l'avouer, je sortis. Il faisait relativement beau. Nuage, pas de pluie. Je pris alors une des voitures et me dirigeai vers la plage. Le paysage était irréel. La mer était froide, la plage était bordée par une forêt verte, distante et gelée, le sable était d'un blanc objectif. J'avais l'impression de dérangée.

Un peu comme chez les Cullen au fond. Je savais vivre sans tuer le premier humain que je crois. Il fallait que je parte. Je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux. Peu importe au combien je leur étais reconnaissante et au combien je les appréciais, je devais partir. Je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux.

Je vais sûrement aller prendre les quelques affaires que j'ai à San Francisco et je retournerais en France. Je serais à nouveau contente. Heureuse, non. De tout façon, le bonheur est une notion assez surfaite. C'est un sentiment que l'on sait éphémère et pourtant l'homme le recherche à tout prix. Pourquoi ? Pour être déçu après. Je ne serais donc pas heureuse, mais je serais contente, satisfaite. C'est assez pour l'instant. On en reparlera dans un siècle.

La nuit commençait à tomber, je repris donc le volant et rentrer chez les Cullen. Je trouvais Alice sur le perron. Assise sur les marches. Elle savait. Obligatoirement.

- « Alors, tu as décidé de la date ?

- La date de mon départ ?

- Non celle-la, je la connais. Vendredi au plus tard. Je te parle de l'autre date.

- L'autre ?

- Celle où tu vas lui enlever ce souvenir !

- Puisque tu m'as vu faire, tu vas me le dire.

- Le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir l'enlever.

- Hum…

- Tu sais qu'il va en souffrir. Nous connaissons tous ton admiration pour Machiavelli, mais…

- Il a utilisé son pouvoir sur moi. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. » Dis-je pour me défendre. Elle avait ce ton autoritaire. Je n'y peux rien.

- « Il avait besoin d'une confirmation.

- Tant mieux pour lui. »

Je partis. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Aucun de nous deux ne voulaient lâcher l'affaire.

La semaine passa rapidement. Je traînais toujours avec Jasper et Rose. Ils avaient prévus de me rejoindre quelques semaines en France après mon installation. En plus nous étions en Mars. Mars, Paris, donc Pluie.

Je m'étais arrangé avec ma voisine qui était ravie que je revive à nouveau pour qu'elle m'envoie mes affaires. Je lui laissais aussi l'appartement, je sais que sa petite fille allait bientôt venir à Berkeley. C'était la moindre des choses. Elle aussi, je passerais la voir, avant que la mort.

Vendredi arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais. Le souvenir que j'avais laissé en cadeau à Edward ne s'était toujours pas manifester. J'attendais toujours, ça ne devrait pas être long.

Je fis mes aux revoirs, en promettant de revenir avant les soixante prochaines années. Le temps ne compte plus vraiment désormais.

Je pris mon avion à Seattle. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'accompagnent à l'aéroport. Cela aurait été plus dur de les quitter. Surtout Edward.

J'avais pris des places en première classe, pas que le confort soit un problème désormais, mais la proximité pouvait en être un. Le vol se passe bien. Le fait de savoir que la mort m'était interdite aidé beaucoup pendant les turbulences.

_« Bienvenue à Paris Charles de Gaulle. Il est 10 heures 30, heure locale. Il fait douze degrés. American Airlines et ses partenaires vous remercient d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage. »_

Paris, me voilà. Je n'étais pas venue depuis un bout de temps. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment. Mes amis finiraient pas voir que je ne change pas, que je suis glacée, que je ne mange plus… Que je ne suis plus humaine.

« Au Square René Viviani – Montebello s'il vous plait. »

A paris, les gens ne vous font pas la conversation. Ils n'essayent pas d'être aimable. Et je les en remercie pour ça. Le périphérique n'est pas bouché. Miracle. Quarante minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivé. Meredith avait gardé notre appartement. Telle que je la connaissais, tout serait comme avant, et je m'y sentirais chez moi.

- « C'est où ?

- La rue, plus loin… Voilà stop, rentrez dans l'impasse. Je vous dois combien ?

- Soixante quatre euros dix. » Je lui tendis quatre-vingt euros.

- « Gardez la monnaie. Au revoir. »

La petite cour où mes pas résonnaient n'avait pas changé. Seuls les pots à géranium de mon antique gardienne n'était pas les mêmes. Je l'avais longtemps entendu pester, en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas stables. Ils ont dus lâcher finalement. Ma gardienne sortis, avec ses bigoudis sans les cheveux.

- « Ben Mam'zelle Melmoth, ça faisait longtemps qu'on vous avez pas vu ! Alors c'tour du monde ? Vous avez vu des beaux trucs, j'paris ? Comme vous êtes belle !

- Oui, je vous raconterais tout demain, mais je dois dormir si je ne veux pas m'écrouler dans les Escaliers. A demain. Et jolis pots de fleur. »

Je montais les six étages avec mes valises, pas d'ascenseur, évidemment. Dire qu'avant c'était laborieux était un euphémisme, maintenant, je n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance. J'ouvris la porte de notre petit appartement sous les toits et je retrouvais tout. Les odeurs étaient les mêmes, notre vieux canapé tellement usé qu'on le disait 'adapté à nos fesses', les rideaux crèmes aux fenêtre, le bruit de réfrigérateur, le crachement de la quatrième planche de bois en partant de la porte, les murs blancs, le pêle-mêle poussiéreux où s'entassaient nos souvenirs du collège jusqu'à mon départ.

Passé la porte, il y avait notre cuisine américaine sur la droite, notre partie séjour sur la gauche et notre partie salon devant aménager entre deux fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

Je posai mes valises dans l'entrée, refit un rapide tour d'horizon pour découvrir un mot sur la table. A gauche, il y avait ma chambre et ma salle de bain, et à droite celle de Merry.

_« Si tu vois ce mot c'est que tu es une débile profonde. Je savais que tu allais revenir. _

_Rrrh ! Tu me rends dingue. Tu n'apprends rien de la vie. Je vais donc te mâcher le travail. Edward t'aime et c'est réciproque. Ça c'est la partie factuelle. _

_La partie la plus dure, c'est de l' connaissant, tu ne m'as rien dit et tu es déjà tomber dans une phase autodestructrice, mais tu es là, donc ça aussi tu l'as dépassée. Cependant, si tu es à Paris, c'est que tu as du fuir comme une lâche puisque tu admet l'aimer. Maintenant, ce doit être la phase où tu essayes de l'oublier. Je vais encore une fois t'apprendre la vie, tu n'y arriveras pas. Ce n'est pas Jules. Ravales ton ego et fonces._

_A bientôt au téléphone (que tu viens de prendre tout en te demandant comment je fais pour savoir tout ça.)_

_Byou,_

_Merry._

Si elle pouvait lire si facilement en moi, j'ai hâte de savoir comment je vais gérer mon secret.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._ J'ouvris la porte et … Edward.

Il posa sa veste sur un dossier d'une des chaises, m'embrassa et s'affala sur le canapé.

- « Chérie, je suis désolé, il y avait un monde fou sur la route. Mon voyage d'affaire à Seattle n'en finissait pas. J'avais hâte de te retrouver. Tu cuisines ce soir, on nous allons au restaurant ? »

* * *

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je connais la fin. Hallelujah !_

_La mauvaise, c'est que je risque de ne poster qu'une seule fois, cette semaine. Milles pardons :(_

_Byou,_

_Clemsou._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Amandine : De l'orage, c'est mnt qu'il va y en avoir. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés !_

_Marie-Clémence : D'abord, 'Call Me', je ne la connaissais pas mais mon nouveau meilleur ami, YouTube m'y a aidé. J'adore et j'adhère :). Quant à toi venant foutre la merde entre Glenn et Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils y arrivent déjà très bien tout seul.  
Demetri : N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire ? Non, parce que sinon, c'est inquiétant :P. Quant est-il de cette prescription que je t'avais faite, tu sais, ta virilité ?_

_Sabou2607 : Moi aussi, j'aime bien cet Edward cynique qu'en apparance rien n'atteint. Merci pour ta review !_

_PrincesseCoco05 : J'adore moi aussi écrire sur eux quand ils ont cette dynamique. Merci pour ta reviews. A bientôt._

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en story alert et dans leur favoris ! Milles mercis !_

**_COUP DE GUEULE : JE NE SAIS PAS SI VOUS ECRIVEZ, MAIS SI VOUS LE FAITES, ALORS VOUS SAVEZ DE QUOI JE PARLE. LES AUTEURS SE CASSENT LE CUL A VOUS PONDRE DES CHAPITRE LE PLUS RAPIDEMENT POSSIBLE ET A PEINE 10% DES LECTEURS REVIEWS. QUE MON HISTOIRE SOIT COMMENTE OU PAS, LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION. LA QUESTION VIENT DU FAIT QUE C'EST L'UNE DES SEULES "REMUNERATIONS" DE L'AUTEUR ET QU'AUJOURD'HUI, QUASIMENT PLUS PERSONNE NE LE FAIS. JE REVIEWS QUASIMENT A CHAQUE FOIS, MAIS C'EST UN CHOIX. QUAND J'AI COMMENCE A LIRE, LE QUART DES LECTEURS COMMENTAIENT... MAIS QU'IMPORTE, JE SUIS FATIGUEE, NE LE PRENEZ DONC PAS PERSONNELEMENT. C'ETAIT JUSTE UNE CONSTATATION..._**


	18. chapitre 17

_Pardon d'avoir été si longue, mais un manque de temps et un manque d'envie ne pousse pas vraiment à écrire... Désolée._

_Merci à touts celles qui m'ont mis en Alert et dans leur favorites !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Leslie Varnier : Merci pour toutes tes jolies reviews ! J'attends ton impression sur celui-ci ! Bisous !_

_PrincessCoco05 : Merci, pour être honnêtes, la fin, j'y suis allée un peu en Freestyle ! Bisous !_

_Amandine : Mon bac, ça allait, sauf l'Espagnol, une cata... Heuresement, il me reste un an ! J'attends ton impression sur ce chapitre et mon 'top publication' ! Bisous._

_azmaria : Bienvenue, et merci d'avoir msi une review ! Merci aussi pour tes compliments. Quand à la relation entre Glenn et Edward, j'ai essayé de faire quelques choses à leur hauteur... Je sais pas si je me fais comprendre, j'en doute, mais je voulais qu'il y ait plus de piments que dans les bouquins... Par contre, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne au fil des chapitres... Merci ! J'attends ton impression sur ce chapitre ! Bisous._

_Arizanne87 : Bienvenue ! Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_gatounette : MERCI, c'est le plus beau compliments qu'on puisse me faire ! Je ne sais pas comme,t ça va se finir, et moi aussi je vais beaucoup galérer à l'écrire... Byou !_

_Marie-Clémence : Ecoute Jack Johnson, et la chanson Cultissime que j'adore, j'adore, j'adore : 'So long Marianne' de Leonard Cohen !_

_BYOU TOUT LE MONDE ! BON CHAPITRE_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 17**

' _A quoi sert de se quereller, quand le raccommodement est impossible ? Le plaisir des disputes, c'est de faire la paix.' ALFRED DE MUSSET. _

Je n'avais bu que mon traditionnel thé. Et je lui avais préparé un plat de pâtes. Sommes toutes assez sommaire, après tout, il allait le vomir dans quelques heures.

Il me parla pendant tout le repas de son boulot. Un boulot qu'il n'a jamais eu. Apparemment, son patron était fier de lui. Moi, je l'étais de mon pouvoir. Je lui avais implanté une vie si normale. J'avais volé tous ses souvenirs et je les avais remplacés par la vie d'un monsieur lambda. Je crois que j'avais fait de lui un comptable, marié, pas d'enfant, et surtout humain.

« Chérie, tu as fait ta délicieuse mousse au chocolat aujourd'hui ?

- Non mon poussin, pardonnes moi.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, il y a un match ce soir, non ?

- Oui, ligue 1. Va donc le voir pendant que je débarrasse la table. »

Je ne l'avais pas raté. Quand il vomirait tout son repas, je lui dirais. Je m'occupais de débarrassais la table pendant qu'il regardait le match en se rongeant les ongles. Il était à craquer.

- « Tu viens voir la fin avec moi ? »

Comment refuser ?

J'allais donc me nicher contre lui. Son bras puisant m'encercla et j'étais enfin à la maison. Son odeur emplissait toute la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais senti aussi bon. Je m'enivrais.

Le match fini, nous rejoignîmes ma chambre en silence. J'allai à la salle de bain. Réfléchir. Il allait commencer à se sentir mal d'ici quelques heures ?

_Pouvais-je … Non, ce serait mal… Mais tellement tentant… Non, non vraiment, c'est mal… Mais j'en ai tellement envie… Ce ne serait pas correct… J'en ai besoin… Il l'a fait lui aussi non ? C'est décidé, je profite de l'état d'Edward. Je vais ni plus ni moins le violer… Comme si il ne l'avait pas fait avec son cerveau lui…De toute façon, je lui dirais après et je lui rendrais son siècle de souvenir. _Show time.

En silence, je pénétrais dans la chambre. Il était allongé dans mon lit, le lit que j'avais avant tout. Avant Berlin, avant le Montana, avant San Francisco. Avant Edward.

Je me plaçais à califourchon sur lui, et commençai à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il répondit automatiquement à mon baiser. _Ce n'est pas du viol donc…_ Je déboutonnais sa chemise, lui me déchira mon tee-shirt, je fis sauter son bouton de braguette, et bientôt, nous nous retrouvions nu.

Nous n'avons pas baisé cette nuit-là. Cette nuit-là, nous avons fait l'amour. _Comme entre un mari et sa... femme ! Culpabilité, quand tu nous tiens !_

« Tu dors ?

- Non.

- Je t'aime tu sais.

- Je sais. » J'entendis un bruit sourd, un peu comme un estomac. « Ça va ?

- Pas vraiment. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je crois que les pâtes ne sont pas passées.

- Viens. »

En silence, je le conduis à la salle de bain, lui donne une brosse à dent et lui la tend.

« Pourquoi ? Faire quoi ?

- Te faire vomir, je sais ce que tu as. Tu iras mieux après. Vomis.

- Mais…

- Fais-le, s'il te plait.

- Ok. » Il se fit vomir et un bruit répugnant se fit entendre, et une odeur écœurante suivit.

« Je t'attends dans le salon, il faut que je te parle. »

- Si il y a bien une phrase qui me déstabilise plus que tout, c'est bien celle-là. _'Il faut qu'on parle'_. Ce n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle. Et c'est toujours quelque chose qu'on redoute. Edward ne savait même pas ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête.

J'entendis l'eau couler, le dentifrice s'étalant sur la brosse à dent, ses dents se nettoyer, un cracha, l'eau couler. Et des pas.

« Que se passe t-il mon amour ?

- C'est à propose de toi.

- J'écoute.

- C'est pas simple à dire, donc ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait.

- Bien.

- Edward, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas pareils. Enfin si, nous sommes pareils, mais le reste du monde est différent. Nous sommes spéciales. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment humains à vrai dire. Toi et moi, Edward, nous sommes des vampires. C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas dormir, c'est aussi pour ça que la nourriture que tu as mangé n'est pas passée, c'est parce que nous buvons du sang. Enfin, je bois aussi du thé, mais peu importe.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je m'en souviendrais si j'étais ce que tu dis.

- Non, je t'ai enlevé tes souvenirs pour me venger.

- Mais qu'es que tu racontes mon amour ?

- Ça aussi c'est faux, nous deux, ce n'est pas réel. Tu es un vampire et nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Ta condition humaine et ton amour pour moi, ce n'est que du vent. C'est quelque chose que j'ai inventé de toute pièce. Je peux contrôler tes souvenirs, te les remplacer par d'autre, te les effacer. Je joue avec la vie des gens si tu veux.

- Tu as fumé ou quoi ? Nous nous sommes mariés il y a deux ans, notre lune de miel, nous l'avons fait sur un magnifique voilier, qui s'appelait le…

- Laisse moi faire, regarde moi dans les yeux, c'est tout. »

Et voilà Edward, je te rends ta vie. Tes siècles d'errance, tes pensées, ta haine pour moi, ta déception, je te rends ce qui t'appartiens. Je te rends ta liberté.

Il me regarda et en un éclair de lucidité, il comprit. Il comprit ce que j'avais fait, ce que nous étions.

« Jolie vengeance, j'avoue que me voir dans cet état, ça a dut être marrant.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Surtout le foot.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Ah non ?

- Un mec qui avait un peu trop abusé d'opium a dit un jour 'œil pour œil, dent pour dent'.

- Tu cites la bible ?

- Ouais. Je reste dans la chambre de Merry, je te laisse la tienne.

- Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi de t'inviter.

- Oh ! Tu m'as volé mes souvenirs, c'est la moindre des choses non ?

- Tu as raison. » Cédai-je.

Le lendemain, je me sentais toujours mal par rapport à ma _petite plaisanterie_.Après tout c'était ça aussi la culpabilité, ce fardeau qu'on traîne à ses pieds. Cette douleur lancinante qui ne vous quitte jamais vraiment, sans pour autant vous consumer entièrement. Je me levais donc et décidai de prendre une douche, chose totalement inutile depuis ma transformation, mais je tenais à garder ces petites habitudes. C'était un peu comme le thé, c'était la corde qui retenait toute mon humanité. Et aujourd'hui en plus d'être mon humanité perdue, ma douche serait le meilleur moyen d'évitais Edward. Je le savais dans l'appartement et je ne pouvais pas réellement lui faire croire que je dormais. Je pris donc tout le temps nécessaire pour me doucher, m'habiller, et même me maquiller. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes après tout ! Mais jamais pour très longtemps…

Je pénétrais dans le salon, quand je vis Edward avec un de mes albums photos. Celui-ci datait du Lycée.

Il leva doucement les yeux et je sus que c'était mon signal de départ.

« Edward, écoute parce que je crois que je ne pourrais pas le dire deux fois. Je suis désolée. Désolée d'être partie dans le Montana, désolée de n'avoir rien dit à San Francisco, désolée de n'avoir pas su m'ouvrir à Forks et désolée d'avoir profité de toi ici à Paris.

- Qui l'eut cru, que tu allais un jour t'excuser ?

- Pas moi en tout cas, mais sache que je le pense vraiment et que je ne me suis pas excuser pour que tu fasses la même chose, je voulais juste que tu sache ce qu'il en était vraiment et que entre tous les jeux auxquels nous avons joués, il y avait toujours un part de vrai.

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

- Je suis partie dans le Montana parce que mon ego était blessé, je ne me suis jamais excusée parce que cela signifierait que toi et moi devenions un couple. Et j'ai tellement peur, je suis terrifiée à l'idée que d'une manière ou d'une autre je ne sois pas en pleine possession de me moyens, que je dépende de quelqu'un. Inconsciemment, je pense d'ailleurs d'avoir implanté ce souvenir parce que je voulais que tu reviennes. Que tu me reviennes.

- A San Francisco, je t'ai dis que si tu t'excusais, alors je serais à toi pour toujours, je ne mentais pas, je suis à toi, depuis le moment où je t'ai vu dans ce bar. Il faut que tout redeviennes comme avant." M'avoua t-il.

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, les choses ont changé et tu le sais, d'ailleurs nous n'avons jamais vraiment été un couple. De plus, nous sommes égaux et la question de ma transformation ne se pose plus réellement. On fait quoi donc ? » soupirais-je

« Arrête avec ton numéro mélo à la con. On fait comme on a toujours fait, on vit au jour le jour, on se fixe des règles et on joue, sauf que cette fois-ci on n'aura plus à se tourner autour, on saura ce que ressent l'autre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. » Lui lançais-je. Je m'étais excusée certes, mais de là à lui avouer tout de but en blanc, non. Je n'étais pas encore prête et j'étais toujours terrifiée à l'idée même de dépendre d'une quelques façon de lui. Ma liberté avait été ma plus fidèle amie, je n'étais pas prête à ce que les choses évoluent. Pas encore du moins.

« Certes, mais un jour tu me le diras et ce jour là, nos jeux s'arrêteront.

- Jusqu'à ce que nous en trouvions un nouveau.

- Pas faux. » Dit-il.

- On fait quoi alors ? Parce que sincèrement, je me vois mal jouer au petit couple parfait. Ce serait comme déménager en banlieue, mettre nos enfants hypothétiques dans un privé catholique sous contrat, appelé notre labrador beige Médor, et faire du jardinage et du bricolage en famille le dimanche.

- Cesse de parler de l'enfer ! » Je retrouvais mon Edward, celui du début. Celui que j'aimais. « Plus sérieusement, je propose que notre nouveau jeu soit 'voyons en combien de temps Edward arrive à faire avouer ses sentiments à Glenn.'

- Tu vas perdre, je peux tenir longtemps tu sais.

- Moi aussi, en plus, ce n'est pas comme ci le temps nous était compté, pas vrai ?

- Je te l'accorde.» Chuchotais-je plus sérieusement « Dis, tu ne m'en veux pas pour le coup du souvenir implanté ?

- Pas du tout, et puis à charge de revanche !

- Tu ne perds pas le nord.

- Avec une fille comme toi, jamais ! »

Il était là de nouveau, l'Edward qui devait avoir le mot de la fin, celui qui ne me ménageait pas, celui qui m'effrayait autant qu'il me fascinait.

Nous passâmes la soirée, devant la télé, vautrés sur le canapé. Cette soirée, c'était notre 'pouce' à nous. Vous savez dans les jeux des enfants, le fameux 'pouce' signifiant un arrêt momentané dans la partie. Cette soirée, c'était ça, un arrêt momentané. J'aurais aimé qu'elle dure plus longtemps, mais c'était comme un accord tacite entre nous. Edward et moi, c'était beaucoup de non-dit. Cependant, si nous arrêtions nos jeux, ou si nous nous mettions brutalement à communiquer, je crois qu'à force nous nous ennuierons, nous nous détesterons, et nous partirons. Pour avoir connu ces phases, je sais que je ne veux pas qu'elles se reproduisent.

Et puis que serions-nous sans nos petits jeux ? J'aimais l'excitation du pari, cette sécrétion violente d'adrénaline quand on sait que l'on va gagner, ou simplement le plaisir de prévoir le prochain coup de son adversaire. Edward aimait ça autant que moi. Sur ce point, nous nous étions bien trouvés.

Nous regardions un programme de téléréalité minable. Le but était de dire qui était de dire quelles participantes étaient la plus belles. Un truc idiot en somme, moi qui humaine, ne regardait jamais la télé, et encore moins ce genre de programme. Ce soir, j'étais contente de le faire, parce que nous commentions les décisions des jurés. J'étais collée à lui, son bras était négligemment mis autour de mes épaules, nos mains étaient entrelacées. Un vrai petit couple.

Demain, la partie recommençait.

Le jour se levait paresseusement tandis que nous étions déjà prêts à partir. J'avais décidé de lui faire visiter mon Paris, pas le Paris assommant des touristes, celui qui faisait Louvre, Tour Eiffel, et Galerie Lafayette. Mon Paris, c'était les petits cafés encastrés dans des rues qui n'en avait que le nom, des petites boutiques de disques qui empestait le tabac froid et le cuir humide, des galeries d'art de l'est Parisien, les petits jardins du XVI ème, les bouquineries du quartier latins… Oh comme j'aimais Paris ! De toute celle que j'avais vue, Parie restait ma préférée, et que ferait le monde sans les détestables parisiens qui passent leur temps à se plaindre et à aimer ça ?

Nous partions donc en évitant ma concierge commère qui aurait inévitablement voulu savoir qui été Edward et pourquoi nous étions si beaux et effrayants.

Nous primes le métro, Paris oblige. Arrêt boulevard St Paul, nous avons pris un semblant de petit déjeuner, juste pour dire qu'on a pris un petit déjeuner à St Paul. Nous avons ensuite marché jusqu'au Boulevard St Michel en passant par les quais de seine. La vie reprenait peu à peu. Les cars de touristes de déversaient dans les rues de la capital. Nous avons suivi notre parcours de la journée, tout en rigolant et en parlant de chose et d'autre.

A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vraiment connu Edward, je savais comment il vivait, ses pensées les plus secrètes, comment il pensait, mais sa couleur préféré ou son livre favoris… Impossible de la savoir.

- « Tu n'es pas sérieux, ton film préféré, ça ne peux pas être Rocky ?

- Mais si, fous moi la paix, pour la trentième fois, Rocky est mon film préférer.

- Ok, j'arrête ! Ta couleur préféré ?

- Le bleu, ou le noir.

- Des couleurs passent partout.

- Non, des couleurs qui tu portes souvent.

- Qui aurait cru que tu sois un grand romantique ? » Le murmurai-je en me penchant vers son oreille

- « Qui l'aurait cru hein ? »

Nous nous tûmes, nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de mot. Nous avions donc fait connaissance, en passant par tout le petit détail qui fait qu'on connaît vraiment une personne. Edward aimait Beethoven, Les Stones, la Nouvelle-Orléans, Winston Churchill (un de ses grands amis apparemment), le coton surtout pas la viscose, mon parfum (un mélange de soleil, de mon parfum et de jasmin, selon lui) Tolstoï et Dostoïevski, détester Flaubert autant qu'il vénérait Baudelaire (un autre de ses amis), le Dalaï-lama et le bouddhisme. Il détestait tous mes ex sans exceptions aucune, Flaubert donc, l'odeur de brûlé, les grosses chaleurs, les films où tous se finit bien, se baigner dans la mer préférant de loin les piscines, Elton John, Los Angeles et le verglas.

Moi, je l'adorais, et je détestais quand il n'était pas près de moi. Oh, pitié, tuez moi maintenant, je suis en train de me transformer en amoureuses transies d'un pitoyable à faire pâlir Bridget Jones.

Le soleil se couchait aussi paresseusement qu'il s'était levé quelques heures plus tôt, et ni lui ni moi ne souffrions de la fatigue, nous avions donc décidé de sortir. En boîte, chose que je ne faisais qu'avec Merry et un couteau sous la gorge. Ce soir, c'était le George V. Après une heure de préparation, douche, maquillage et tenue, nous arrivions dans la queue bondée. Il portait un jeans bleu brut, savamment délavé, une chemise bleue coupé de tel façon que si la vierge Marie le voyait, elle ne serait plus si vierge après… Il était parfait. Une question d'habitude, mais je ne m'y faisais pas.

Dépassant tout le monde dans la queue, nous rejoignîmes directement le cordon de l'entrée. Je fis de l'œil au vigile et nous entrâmes. Etre vampire à ses avantages, la beauté en fait parti. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fis deux constats, le premier, l'interdiction de fumer dans les lieux publics était une catastrophe en boîte ; l'odeur de clope avait été remplacée par l'odeur de transpiration. Le deuxième, je n'aimais toujours pas les clubs, vampire ou pas.

Nous nous installâmes à une table, où nous recevions plusieurs verres offerts par des dragueurs et dragueuses lourdes et en manque. Dieu que je détestais ça.

Nous nous toisâmes et il prit ma main, me levant et m'entraînant vers la piste. Nous nous déhanchâmes sur ce que je croyais être le dernier David Guetta.

En boîte, il y a toujours la même ambiance. Ce sentiment que vous devez vivre votre jeunesse impérativement en dansant frénétiquement sur des musiques toujours plus nouvelles, en étant toujours mieux habillé en ayant le moins de vêtements possibles. Cette jeunesse infatigable et inaccessible, Edward et moi, nous l'avions déjà.

Nous sortîmes donc, prîmes un taxi qui nous ramena à mon appartement. Nous payâmes et montâmes les escaliers à notre vitesse. A vitesse vampirique, bien sur.

J'étais assez fière de moi, depuis ma transformation, je m'étais bien habituée à mon nouveau statut. Je jonglais habilement entre mes restes d'humanité et ma vie d'immortelle. A vrai dire, je ne buvais quasiment pas de sang. Je pouvais me nourrir qu'une fois pas mois et fréquenter des foules entières sans qu'un réel sentiment de soif ne survienne. Carlisle dit que c'est parce qu'au fond, je savais que je deviendrais un vampire un jour. En étant, ce que je suis, la vie ne possède plus les limites qu'elle avait avant. Pour commencer le temps, j'avais passé toute mon adolescence et mes études à courir après, et aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'une question de luminosité et même si le sommeil va me manquer, les journées durent réellement 24 heures maintenant. Quant aux capacités intellectuelle et physique, je suis désormais capable de faire une dizaine de choses en même temps et d'en penser une centaine d'autre sans être distraite. J'aimais la vie et le monde et savoir que je le connaîtrais jusqu'à ce que la terre implose avait quelque chose de plaisant et d'effrayant. Peut être qu'un jour je me lasserais, mais pour l'instant je croque la vie à pleine dent, façon de parler bien entendu. J'aimais ma vie vampirique et savoir qu'Edward en faisait parti était un petit plus agréable dans l'équation. J'ouvris la porte et vis qu'un message clignotait sur mon répondeur. J'appuyais machinalement sur le bouton _'Play'_ tout en enlevant mon manteau.

'_J'adore quand tu me rappelle. Je sais que tu es à Paris, la gardienne m'a appelé. Tu as donc vu ma lettre, si tu ne m'as pas rappelé c'est que tu te morfonds comme une idiote ! Donc rappelle !_

_En plus de ça, j'ai rentré quelqu'un, un architecte, beau, intelligent, un dieu du sexe si ça t'intéresse. Mais je suis bête, tu t'en fou puisque tu n'as pas rappelé, sale ex-meilleure amie indigne !_

_Donc rappelle !_

_Byou'_ Fini t-elle de sa voie enjouée.

J'étais contente pour elle, de savoir que quelque part, sa vie n'étais plus si inextricablement liée à la mienne. Aussi dure que ça puisse être, il allait falloir que l'on apprenne à vivre l'une sans l'autre. Merry devait vivre et mourir comme tout le monde parce que là où j'aimais ma condition, elle se dégoûterait. Je la connaissais.

Je décidais donc de l'appeler et de reprendre mon statut de _'meilleure amie indigne'._

Edward avait regagné sa chambre en voyant mon air amusé à la lecture du message. Il voulait sûrement me donner un semblant d'intimité. Il allait tout entendre alors qu'importe.

D'ailleurs, c'était bête qu'on fasse chambre à part… Enfin, c'était une autre conversation, pour un autre moment !

Un rapide calcul pour le décalage horaire, et je décrochais le téléphone et tapais son numéro de mémoire.

« Allo ?

- Ah, tu es vivante. Ravie. » Fit-elle d'un ton lasse et détaché. Un vent sibérien balaya le salon.

- Si je m'excuse, tu me pardonnes ?

- Non, mais si tu ne le fais pas, je te fusille en place publique.

- Alors je suis désolée de mon comportement se ces dernier mois, je suis impardonnable et je n'ai aucune excuse, mais je regrette beaucoup. » En fait, j'avais une excuse, mais ça, elle ne le saurait jamais.

- Excuse acceptée. Tu es à Paris ?

- Oui. Alors ? » En insistant bien sur le 'o'

« Alors rien.

- Ne la joue pas comme ça avec moi, depuis quelques temps, je suis devenue extrêmement patiente, alors tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

- La patience, c'est dont ça que tu faisais ces dernières semaines. » Ça et combattre ma soif du sang humain. Je ne pouvais cependant pas dire ça, j'optai donc pour une réponse plus… évasive disons.

« Entre autre. Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, parle moi de ton boulot ?

- Tout se passe bien. Je suis associée. Mes collègues sont toujours aussi cons, vieux, conservateurs et ennuyeux. Mes clients sont toujours aussi riches, prétentieux et au-dessus de la loi, et mon surnom, c'est toujours Crésus… Bon ok, il est brun, architecte, beau, il fait du bateau, il est intelligent, il aime la musique, je ne l'impressionne pas, sa mère est adorable, il sent bon, Dieu merci, il hait les Yankees et sa sœur et son chien m'ont adopté !

- Waouh ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! J'ai attendu longtemps pour croire que quelqu'un puisse t'arrivais à la cheville, mais celui la m'a l'air bien parti. Parle-moi de lui ?

- Il est romantique, il…

- Romantique ? Ma Merry est tombée amoureuse d'un romantique ? C'est une blague ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse, cesse…

- Si tu l'es. Tu ne m'aurais pas parlé de lui si il n'était pas important et tu n'aborderais même pas sa famille si tu n'en étais pas dingue, puisque tu l'as rencontré, j'en déduis que es définitivement amoureuse.

- Pas mal pour une meilleure amie indigne. Tu me connais trop. C'est agaçant.

- J'en suis ravie, mais un romantique, sérieusement ?

- Il ne cède à aucun de mes caprices. » C'était bien Merry ça ! Elle détestait tout ce qui été fleur bleue. Mais dès qu'un mec lui résiste et arrive à lui raboter le clapet alors il a peut être une chance. Il n'en a une que s'il arrive à remplir un nombre incalculable de critères. J'avais arrêté de faire la liste il y longtemps.

« Et Ben ? Vous vous étiez quitté en de bon terme, non ?

- Oh, tu sais, Ben et moi, on s'est vite rendu compte que nous ne sommes rien de plus que des amis.

- Je suis super heureuse pour toi alors… » Elle me coupa la parole.

- Bon, bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on s'en fou de tes sentiments bien mielleux, mais que se passe t-il avec ton Edward ? Et n'évite pas la conversation jeune fille, parce que c'est ton seul moyen de te faire pardonner !

- Euh… J'ai mangé des fraises aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est pas mon... Enfin, tu vois quoi ! » Notre vieux code

- Oh ! Je comprends, tu ne peux parler c'est ça ? Répond par oui ou non.

- Oui, elle était super bonne.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- La pâte feuilleté était fade mais la garniture excellente.

- Je vois, c'est compliqué donc… » Déduisit-elle. Qu'es-ce qu'Edward devait penser… « Mais d'ailleurs, tu m'appelle de la maison, et tu ne peux pas parler, Edward est ici ! Oh petite coquine ! Vous vivez ensemble !

- Non, le serveur était odieux, du coup je ne lui ai pas laissé de pourboire !

- Tu n'es pas prête, mais je sais que tu l'aimes. Ne réponds pas, ce n'était pas une question. Vous avez réglé vos problèmes, parce que la dernière fois, ce n'était pas la joie !

- Après on a été dans le quartier latin, c'était super !

- C'est à moi d'être trop contente pour vous ! » Cette conversation était complètement folle !

« Euh, Merry, j'ai un risotto sur le feu qui brûle, je te rappelle après ?

- Pas de problème. Tâche d'être dispo cette fois !

- Promis. Byou !

- Byou ! »

Je raccrochais et rejoignis Edward dans l'ancienne chambre de mon ancienne colocataire. Elle était exactement pareille. Les murs étaient blancs, sauf un marron chocolat. Merry avait toujours dit que faute de pouvoir en manger, elle pouvait le regarder. Un immense poster du film 'Alice au Pays des Merveilles' y étaient encadré. Son lit baldaquin ressemblait à un nuage. Son bureau blanc et ses formes rondes donnait une impression de sérénité. Cette chambre était un plateau repas à elle toute seule. Combien de temps avais-je pu passer dans cette chambre avec Merry à parler de tout et de rien ?

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, je le sais maintenant. J'ai longtemps cru que rien ne pouvait être inscrit dans la pierre, mais certaines choses le peuvent.

Je sais désormais que je ne pouvais mourir, que Merry serait à jamais ma meilleure amie humaine, que fuir ne m'avancerais à rien et surtout que j'aimerais toujours Edward.

Il était là debout dans la chambre à regarder les photos de Merry, celle collées sur son armoire. Il y avait tous les moments les plus importants de sa vie, sa naissance, notre rencontre au jardin d'enfant, nous en vacances, nos premiers noël, halloween, pâques et autres fêtes… Il y avait aussi nos premières boum, nos -premières vraies soirées de grandes, nos premières cuites, nos premiers petit copains, notre appartement en travaux, nos diplômes… Il y avait tout. J'étais gênée quelques part qu'Edward regarde ce mur de photos. Je me sentais nue, je n'avais plus vraiment de souvenir maintenant. Tout était consigné sur ces petits bouts de papier, et s'il savait s'y prendre, il pourrait lire en moi comme on lit dans un livre ouvert.

Il se retourna et me sourit. Sublime.

« Alors cette journée parisienne ?

- Moyen. » Moyen ? Vraiment ?

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, c'est tellement blasant d'être dans la plus belle ville du monde. Je te comprends tu sais, en tant qu'immortel blasé et ennuyeux, je sais de quoi tu parles ! » Moyen ? Comment une journée à Paris avec moi pouvait-elle être _moyenne _?

« Glenn, je plaisantais, c'était génial et j'aime beaucoup cette ville, bien que…

- Bien que quoi ?

- Je trouve que le guide n'est pas assez tactile ?

- Tactile, hein ? »

Je le hissais sur la pointe des pieds, en enroulant mes bras autours de son cou. Je frôlais de mes doigts sa mâchoire, en descendant doucement, tout doucement vers son cou. Je le sentais frémir d'impatience. J'aimais me dire que s'il avait cette réaction, c'était uniquement grâce à moi. Je fis ensuite le même chemin, mais avec mes lèvres. Doucement, encore plus doucement. Je m'écartais en le laissant sur sa faim. Il avait els yeux noir jais.

« C'est assez tactile pour toi là ?

- Oh oui !

- Tant mieux. »

Je partis vers la cuisine et mis de l'eau à bouillir pour me faire un thé.

« Euh… Tu vas me laisser comme… ça ?

- Eh bien oui, c'est mon intention, après tout, je ne t'aime pas.

- Mais on peut se rendre des services non ?

- Attends, tu es tellement frustré que tu es prêt à abandonnez ton désir de me faire dire ce que je ne veux pas dire ? Tu dois être dans un sacré état… »

A vitesse vampirique, il me plaqua contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et m'embrassa. Ce baiser, c'était tout le contraire d'un baiser doux, il était violent et traduisais toute sa frustration. Je cédai et nous autorisai à approfondir le baiser. Puis peu à peu, nous nous laissions aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre en oubliant la bouilloire qui sifflait de plus en plus fort. Cependant, rien n'aurais pu me séparer de lui à cet instant.

Il me porta jusqu'à ma chambre pour m'y allonger doucement. Il me déshabilla avec la même lenteur que celle des baisers de tout à l'heure. Une torture, douce, mais une torture. Il retira sa chemise bleue, bouton par bouton, fit lentement glisser son jeans le long de ses jambes, sous mes yeux admiratifs. Summum de ma frustration et de mon désir, il enleva son caleçon. Si j'avais pu baver, je l'aurais fait. Il prit ensuite ses vêtements, encore plus paisiblement et les plia.

« J'espère que c'est une blague, parce que sinon, je vais t'achever et me tuer ensuite.

- Allons dont, nous ne pouvons pas mourir, et puis tu m'as fait attendre des mois, je peux bien te faire patienter un peu. De plus, c'est notre première fois ce soir.

- Non, il y a eu San Francisco, et hier. » Le contrais-je

« Certes, mais cette fois, toi et moi nous le voulons… » Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, parce qu'incessamment sou peu ils vont lâcher, sauf si je crève de frustration avant…

« Comme si la dernière fois tu n'en mourais pas d'envie. » Marmonnai-je.

Cependant, il avait raison, c'était notre première fois où nous étions tout les deux consentants et présents disons.

Il revint alors vers moi, et me fit subir le même traitement, il m'enleva mes vêtements, un à un. Ma robe, en faisant glisser la fermeture très, trop, lentement, fit glisser délicatement mon collant, dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, et enleva mon boxer. Nous étions nus, et il avait un tel sang-froid. Il ne tremblait pas, et mis à part son entre-jambe, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il était si… excité.

« Un jour, tu m'as reproché de n'avoir aucun self-control. Comme tu le vois je me suis amélioré.

- S'il te plait. » Fut tout ce que je réussis à dire. Je l'avais supplié… Honteux, mais ce qui se passe ensuite fut tellement merveilleux que je l'aurais supplié encore et encore et encore…

Il devait être sept heures. Oui, être vampire vous apporte certains avantages, l'endurance en fait parti. Nous étions au lit, nos corps emboité l'un dans l'autre. Je crois qu'à cet instant, j'avais touché le paradis.

« Glenn, tu sais…

- Non je ne sais pas, mais je vais bientôt le savoir." Repondis-je du tac au tac.

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait sinon, je ne le dirais jamais.

- Désolée, vas-y.

- Glenn, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé partir, mais je ne regrette pas parce que ça nous a permis d'être où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Mais je tenais à te dire que j'étais désolé, je voulais te le dire, et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu me l'as dis… C'est juste que… Enfin, je voulais que tu le saches, c'est tout.

- Wow, tu bégaies. » Génial, quelle répartie ! « Je veux dire… Pardon, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Merci de t'être excusé, ça représente beaucoup pour moi.

- Pas de quoi, maintenant soyons sérieux, après la nuit que je t'ai offerte, dis moi que tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas faire autrement." - Tu es bien prétentieux…

- Non, je suis moi.

- Eh bien moi, je ne t'aime pas.

- Menteuse !

- Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non.

- Arrête tu as douze ans ou quoi !

- Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non.

- T'es con. » Répliqua t-il faute d'autre chose.

- Ouais, mais tu m'aimes !

- Ça je ne peux pas le nier. »

_Pause !_ Il ne peut pas _quoi ?_

* * *

_Je reviens au fin qui tue, mais elle et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour !_

_Mon absence compensée par ce chapitre merite t-il une reviews ... ? Pour aller jusqu'à 100, par exemple ... ?_

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Salut tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre est là !_

_La fiction touche d'ailleurs bientôt à sa fin. Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont suivis, Un immense Merci._

_Sans transition aucune et parce que je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre : Bonne Lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18**

'_Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle.' JEAN RACINE._

- « Tu es sérieux ?

- T'ai-je déjà menti ?

- Euh… oui. » Rétorquai-je.

- Merde, en général dans les films ça marche toujours.

- Réponds. » Je devais savoir.

- Oui, je le suis.

- Tu me… enfin tu vois quoi.

- Tu n'arrives même pas à le dire, alors que ce ne sont pas tes sentiments dont on parle. Incroyable ! »

- « Je rêves ou tu es en colère ? » Lui demandais-je.

- « Un peu que je suis en colère ! Je te dis que je t'aime, et tu bégayes, tu flippes. Comme un con, j'ai cru qu'on avait dépassé ça ! Apparemment non. » Me répondit-il avec colère. _Non sans blague !_

- « Arrêtes de jurer, c'est un truc à moi ça.

- T'es con. » Me dit-il.

- Ouais, mais tu m'aimes. »

Il me regarda interloqué. Il avait raison, j'avais peur de tous ces sentiments. Quelque part, parce que je l'enviais, lui savait où il en était, moi je l'ignorais. Je ne savais pas de quoi demain serais fait. Et j'avais peur qu'on se quitte, encore.

- « Tu sais, ce que j'ai écrit dans cette lettre, j'en pensais chaque ligne, chaque mot.

- Quelle lettre ? » Jasper allait se faire massacrer.

- « Joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais que Jazz te l'as donné, je sais aussi que tu l'as lue.

- Si tu sais tout ça, alors tu sais aussi je sais que mes lèvres sont venimeuses, que tu me hais, que je suis le pire des poisons et que je fais des ravages partout.

- Tu l'as donc lue. »

Il semblait embarrassé. Et pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi, cette lettre avait fait battre mon cœur, elle le fait toujours, d'ailleurs. J'en connais chaque mot, chaque lettre, chaque forme de chaque lettre. Je pourrais la copier les yeux fermés. Elle me suivait partout, où que j'aille. Cette lettre, ça avait longtemps été le symbole d'un amour que je ne pouvais qu'espérer. Aujourd'hui que je vivais avec cet amour, cette lettre, c'était l'assurance constante de son amour. Peu importe la colère qui émane de cette lettre. Elle me rassurait. J'y tenais tellement.

Cette lettre, c'était l'amour d'Edward. Un synonyme de _'Tous l'or du monde'_.

- « Ecoutes, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit dedans…

- Tu quoi ?

- Je…

- Tout était donc faux ! Je m'y raccroche depuis des semaines, et tu m'annonces que ce n'est qu'un écran de fumé.

- Ok. Je me suis mal exprimé, et on a besoin de parler toi et moi ! Donc laisse moi finir, d'accord ?

- Très bien. » Cédai-je.

- « J'ai écrit cette lettre alors que j'étais en colère, tellement en colère… Je t'en voulais d'avoir couché avec ce type, je n'avais pas mangé, ni eu une penser qui ne te sois pas adressée. Je suis passé par tous les stades, la colère, la peine, le chagrin, l'amour, la folie meurtrière, la jalousie maladive… Et je t'ai haï de m'avoir fait ressentir ça. J'ai longtemps essayé de ne pas avoir de sentiments, je les ai tous refoulés, et voilà que tu débarques, et que tout remonte d'un coup. Jazz m'a conseillé d'écrire, je l'ai fait... J'ai ai écrit des douzaines, allant de la plus désespéré, où je te supplie de revenir, à celle larmoyante et pathétique. Mais je suis content que Jasper ait choisi celle là, elle me ressemble, et j'ai dit dans cette lettre tout ce que je ressentais. J'en pense chaque mot.

- Donc…

- Tut, tut, tut ! Laisse-moi finir. Tes lèvres sont effectivement un poison, la pire des drogues, tu es additive au possible et une fois qu'on y a goûté, impossible de l'oublier. » Il m'embrassa alors, et parla contre mes lèvres. Il était enivrant au possible. « Je te hais pour m'avoir incité à la drogue, pauvre petite chose que je suis. Et ton poison, le pire de tous, plus enivrant que l'opium, plus tentant que le sang humain : ta présence, tu illumines une pièce quand tu y pénètre. Et là, c'est comme tes lèvres, aucun sevrage n'est possible, il nous faut notre dose quotidienne, sinon c'est la mort. » Il m'embrassa alors dans le cou, dans ma clavicule, tout en parlant… C'était ça le véritable poison. « Et les ravages que tu fais, ils sont dans mon cœur, je ne serais plus jamais le même et si d'aventure, tu me quittais encore, alors je n'y survivrais pas. J'ai besoin de ma drogue, et si tu t'en vas, celle-ci se transformera alors en poison, et je serais ravagé.

- C'est…hum… vrai qu'avec l'explication de …euh… texte la lettre… est bien plus… facile, disons, à comprendre. » Il embrassait chaque particule de peau que j'avais en dessous de ma clavicule.

- Mais dit moi, tu bégayes ? » Dit-il en se relevant. J'eus alors une désagréable impression de vide.

- Je ne bégaye jamais, j'étais distraite et je pensais à autre chose.

- A quoi donc ? » Me provoqua t-il. _Après cette déclaration, je ne peux pas… Oh, et puis, il m'a cherché, non ?_

- A un homme.

- C'est moi j'espère…Qui d'autre en même temps.

- Te voilà bien présomptueux. En fait, non. » Il blêmit, enfin tout comme, un vampire ne blêmit pas, je crois qu'il s'est plutôt raidi… Oui, c'était quelque chose comme ça.

- Et qui donc ?

- Le voisin du dessous, je me demandais s'il vivait toujours ici, on pourrait peut être l'inviter.

- Hum… Oui, éventuellement. »

Je me levai, et me dirigea donc vers la chambre de Merry. Ouvris sa grande armoire et pris l'objet que je cherchais. Je revins sur mes pas, et m'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre. _Clic._ Je jure qu'il devînt plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- « Je te jure que tu devais voir ta tête.

- Une photo était nécessaire.

- Absolument, et d'ailleurs, je m'engage à ne la montrer à personne, si tu promets de ne plus jamais, mais jamais, jamais, te moquer ou faire remarquer un de me bégayement." Rétorquai-je.

- Promis… Mais tu étais sérieuse à propose du voisin ? » Oh, il était trop mignon… Si tant est qu'un vampire puisse être mignon.

- « Non, c'était un gros con, pervers et franchement il puait. Mais tu es chou quand tu es jaloux.

- De une, je ne suis pas jaloux…

- Vraiment ?

- De deux, je vais te montrer qui est chou, ici ! »

Il se releva alors du lit, ferma la porte, me colla contre celle-ci et m'emprisonna de ces deux bras. Il m'embrassa alors doucement. Impossible de rester loin de lui. En même temps, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Tout en m'embrassant le cou, il dit :

- « Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fait le premier pas ?

- Parce que tu es un homme » _baiser _« fort » _baiser_ « intelligent » _baiser_ « tellement beau que ça en ai indécent » _bruit du déchirement de son tee-shirt. Comme c'est dommage !_ « Et que, mon chéri, je suis incapable de la dire, parce que je suis… » _Oh, c'est très triste pour son pantalon, je l'aimais bien. _« une folle furieuse, absolument pas sur d'elle, donc… » _Paix à l'âme du boxer vicieux qui me cachait la plus belle chose qui existe._ « Navrée, mais on va juste faire l'amour, et oublier ta petit mission concernant tout…ça. » _Baiser _« Tu ne m'en voudras pas, hein ? »

- Et ben, tu vois, tant que tu ne le dis pas, pas de sexe ! » Clama t-il.

- « Attends ! Tu as tes règles ou quoi ? Tu vas vraiment me faire une grève du sexe ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

- Alors, si je suis ridicule, pas de sexe. De toute façon, personne ne couche avec les clowns ! »

Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Si … ? Au risque de passer pour une nymphomane pathologique, je vais me contentait de ça, une fois qu'on a couché avec la perfection terrestre, à savoir lui, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Même une nonne s'y abandonnerait si elle avait connu ce que j'ai connu.

Le sexe avec Edward, c'est un énorme gâteau au chocolat pour un diabétique au seuil de la mort. C'est de l'oxygène pour un asthmatique après le marathon de New York. C'est la renaissance de Jésus pour un croyant. C'est une dose de coke pour un drogué en manque.

Le sexe, avec Edward, m'était désormais indispensable.

Je sais, je sais, je m'étais promis que je ne dépendrais que de moi, mais… Waouh ! C'est juste impossible de vivre sans. Encore, une fois, je sais, pathétique.

De toute façon, je suis prête aux pires bassesses pour avoir ce que je veux, sans bien évidemment, lui dire que je l'aime à la folie. Que je l'aime trop, d'ailleurs. Il devrait avoir une loi qui dise que trop aimer c'est mal, ou qu'être un trop bon coup, c'est mal, aussi… Où plutôt, c'est trop bon !

Houlà ! Je m'égare, le sentiment de manque me fait vraiment dire n'importe quoi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne coucherait plus avec moi, il y a quoi ? Quatre minutes ? Tiens encore une heure et ta dignité sera peut être sauve. Peut être !

C'est officiel, je débloque à pleins tubes. Il faut que je sorte avant de dire des conneries. _Maintenant._

Je mis donc un jeans, un débardeur, le pull d'Edward, et je sortis.  
Il était sur le canapé, en boxer et tee-shirt. Il lisait, même là, il était parfait. Etais-ce moi, où il ne semblait pas spécialement frustré ? Il est moins accro que moi. En même temps, il ne se fait pas l'amour. Houlà ! Je suis encore plus folle que prévue.

- « Je vais expier ma frustration sexuelle. A plus, mon non-amour. » Lui dis-je ironiquement.

Je dévalais les escaliers à vitesse humaine, accumulant encore plus ma frustration. Il fallait que je courre vite sinon, j'allais planter quelqu'un. Comment il a pu me faire ça ? En plus, il met en danger le reste de la planète. Il suffit que je me défoule sur un étranger croisé dans la rue, et ça allait être sa fête.

_C'est ça, trouve toi encore une autre excuse. Les autres n'étaient pas assez minables !_

Je marchais dans Paris, revisitant des endroits dans lequel je n'avais pas été depuis des années.

Et puis, je pris une décision. Je rentrais donc à la maison.

Je remontais les mêmes escaliers que j'avais descendus quelques heures plus tôt. J'entrais dans l'appartement, Edward était cette fois dans la cuisine, il regardait droit devant lui. Il se retourna rapidement vers moi, au moment où je pénétrais dans l'appartement.

- « Tu étais où ? Je sais que tu étais frustrée, mais deux jours sans nouvelles, c'est beaucoup de manque, non ?

- Deux jours ? Désolée, je me sus perdue dans mes pensées. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes.

- Pas exactement, mais écoutes moi d'accord ?

- Vas-y.

- Très bien, je te propose un tour du monde.

- Quel rapport avec notre problème ? » M'interrogea t-il.

- « Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas prête à te le dire. J'ai la plus grande difficulté à faire confiance aux autres, et te dire ce que tu veux entendre, c'est très dur pour moi, donc s'il te plait, sois patient. » Lui dis-je doucement.

- « Qu'es ce qu'on fait ensemble si tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Rétorqua t-il.

- « Je savais que tu dirais ça, laisse moi t'expliquer, d'accord ? » Il acquiesça. « J'ai longtemps été fac à moi-même, et je sais faire confiance aux gens, mais ça prend énormément de temps. Et sachant ce que toi et moi on a vécu, tu dois m'en laisser. Je te le dirais. Ne doutes pas de mes sentiments, ils sont là, et depuis longtemps, mais le dire, c'est dire que je te fais une aveugle confiance. C'est dire aussi que quelque part, je dépends de toi, et ça, c'est pour moi, très…

- Dur. » Me dit-il. « Je comprends. Désolé de t'avoir poussé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, si je ne te le dis pas, tu ne peux pas savoir. Mais tes 'sentiments', ils sont là… là ?

- Oui ! » Il me fit un immense sourire. « Fais la danse de la victoire si tu veux.

- Ça va, mon orgueil ne s'en remettrait pas sinon. Et ton tour du monde ?

- Je te propose un tour du monde. Toi, moi, deux sacs à dos, et l'aventure. On vivrait au jour le jour, on mangerait quand on aurait faim, on ferait l'amour quand on en aurait envie…

- C'est-à-dire tout le temps, avec toi ?

- Ne me fais pas passer pour une obsédée ! Qui m'a abusé à San Francisco alors que j'étais dans un état à la limite de la catatonie ? » Lui rétorquais-je.

- Je plaide coupable.

- Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Evidemment, où tu vas, je vais. J'y suis obligé. » Me murmura t-il à l'oreille en me prenant dans ses bras puissants. Il sentait bon. Il sentait lui.

- « Ça veut dire que si je vais dans la chambre, tu m'y suivras ?

- Hum, oui.

- Et si je …

- Pose ta question. »Me balança t-il. Je crois qu'il était aussi impatient que moi.

- « Ta grève du sexe est fini ? Dis-moi oui, parce que sinon, je te jure que je ramasse le premier débile que je croiserais dans le premier bar que je verrais. Dis-moi que oui, par pitié.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, si ? »

Il m'observa attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes, en essayant de savoir si j'étais sérieuse. Et je l'étais, j'étais véritablement désespéré. Il me manquait trop. De plus, j'avais l'impression que j'en avais plus envie que lui. Et ça, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le vivre.

- « Tu coucherais avec un autre que moi ?

- Non, mais par pitié, ne me refuse pas une nouvelle fois.

- Après cet aveu, je pourrais faire ce que je veux. Pourquoi devrais-je te céder ?

- Parce que sinon, je ne le supporterais pas. » Encore une fois, il me fixa, en tachant de découvrir si je disais la vérité.

- « Tu ne mens pas, hein ?

- Non. » Je sanglotais sans larme et laissais ainsi échapper toute mon insécurité. « Je sais que je… t'adore, disons, plus que tu ne le fais, mais s'il te plait, ne me rejettes pas.

C'est ce que tu penses. Mais j'ai vécu pendant deux jours, un enfer. Même la décence ne m'a pas empêché me masturber tout ce temps.

- C'est vrai ? » Dis-je d'une petite voie boudeuse mais provocatrice.

Evidemment que c'est vrai. Je pense à toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. » Je jubilais.

- « C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui dire.

- A qui donc, ma Glenn ?

- A ma conscience, cette garce sème le trouble partout où elle va.

- Pardon ? » Me demanda t-il interloqué. Je devais parler chinois pour lui, le pauvre.

- Non, je ne suis pas bipolaire. Embrasse-moi. »

Ce qu'il fit. Il me fit aussi doucement l'amour. J'avais gagné mon pari. Celui que j'avais passé contre ma garce de conscience.

Nous étions restés au lit pendant plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien, de comment nous aimions que la pluie tombe, façon douche, violente et froide ; de ses amis humains et vampires ; de mes amis, humains évidemment ; du fait que je ne pourrais plus jamais manger de tarte tatin.

Nous avions aussi beaucoup parlé de notre tour du monde. Je voulais lui faire connaître des lieux que moi seule connaissais. Je voulais qu'il voie les choses comme je les avais vues, alors que je le fuyais, alors que j'étais toujours humaine. Il voulait aussi me présenter des vampires, que je les rencontre. Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait certains depuis plus de cent ans. Qu'es ce que ça fait, connaître quelqu'un depuis cent ans ? Es-ce qu'on sait enfin tout d'une personne ? J'avais le sentiment que je ne connaîtrais jamais totalement Edward. Il y aurait toujours une part d'ombre et de secret en lui. Et c'est grâce à cette part que je resterais avec lui, j'en avais la certitude.

Mais cent ans… Es-ce qu'on connaît la lassitude après une, si longue période ? Et si Edward se lassait de moi ? Et si, il me quittait ? Je pense que le jour où je ne lui plairais plus, je trouverais un moyen de partir. Il en existe forcement un. Je le trouverais. De toute façon, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que deux personnes ne peuvent pas rester ensemble pour l'éternité. Cela n'existe pas. Il faudrait être idéaliste pour le croire, cependant, je sais que je l'aimerais toujours, même si il me quitte, même si il me lasse ; je l'aimerais.

- « Glenn… »

Il m'appelait, mais j'étais tellement occupée à disserter avec mes pensées lugubres, qu'il abandonna, et qu'il se leva du lit.

Je l'entendais parler. Il riait maintenant. Pourquoi riait-il avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? _Oula, faut que je calme maintenant ! Personne n'aime les gens maladivement jaloux. Encore moins, moi._

Je me levais et pris la direction du salon. Il était avachi sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, ses délicieuses fesses en premier plan. Il était au téléphone. Qui était-ce ? Peut être étais-ce Gustave qui lui donnait des nouvelles du Montana ? Ou cette garce de Carla qui essayait de le convaincre de revenir ?

Tout à coup, il me tendit le téléphone, et me glissa un « c'est pour toi » à l'oreille. J'en frissonnais, c'était d'un sensuel. Ne nous égarons pas.

- « Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'étais à l'aéroport. » Merry. J'aurais dut m'en douter.

- Ravi pour toi, mais ça ne me dit pas quel aéroport. » Lui répondis-je.

- « Eh bien, Charles de Gaulle. Qui t'a lobotomisé ? Parce qu'il ne s'est pas raté.

- Haha. Je suis désolée, ma répartie est partie avec ton humour. Tu arrives quand ?

- Dans une petite heure, si le périph' n'est pas bouché, et encore tu les connais ces salopards de Parisiens sont capables de faire des bouchons juste pour m'emmerder. » Dit-elle d'une traite.

- « Je sais, mais j'adore les insulter. C'est des cibles faciles. En plus, je ne serais pas une vraie parisienne, si je ne râlais pas en permanence.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai. » Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. « Bon, je monte dans un taxi, on se voit quand j'arrive. Byou.

- Byou. »

J'étais contente qu'elle vienne, même si, et j'en étais sur, elle ne resterait pas longtemps. Ce devait être un voyage pour le boulot.

J'en informais Edward, qui me servit un « je sais » blasé.

- « Et puis-je savoir comment ?

- Eh bien, Merry me l'as dit.

- Depuis quand tu appelle _ma_ meilleure amie par le surnom que_ je_ lui ai trouvé.

- Depuis qu'elle m'a dit de le faire. Et c'est quoi cette crise de jalousie que tu me fais, là ? » Me demanda t-il.

C'est vrai que j'étais jalouse, mais je savais que Meredith allait lui balancer tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle savait que je l'aimais, et elle n'allait pas se déranger pour le lui dire. Et même temps, ce n'est peut être pas plus mal, cela m'éviterais de lui dire. Quoi que, ce ne serait pas pareil. De plus, Meredith n'a que des suppositions, en fait non, elle le sait. Comme je le sais.

Pour en revenir à la jalousie, c'est ridicule, je sais, mais j'ai toujours eu peur qu'elle ne rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'elle l'aime plus que moi. Elle et moi, nous sommes tellement fusionnelles, c'est un amour indispensable. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle a longtemps été mon point d'encrage. Je n'avais confiance qu'en elle. Et j'ai toujours d'ailleurs, plus confiance en elle qu'en moi pour certaines choses.

Ce n'est pas un amour comparable avec celui que je partage avec Edward, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils me sont nécessaires.

Edward prit la parole, en me coupant dans mes réflexions.

- « Mon amour, il faudrait que te touches les cheveux, que tu bouges ta poitrine pour donner l'illusion que tu respires, que tu gesticules parfois aussi.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Elle ne sait pas ce que tu es. Et je doute que tu veuilles lui dire. »

Merry ne savait pas. Pour la première fois, j'allai lui cacher quelque chose. J'allais lui cacher ma condition, alors que je partageais ce secret avec Edward. Et je lui cachais que je l'aimais, alors qu'en un regard, Merry le saurait.

Un _Toc. Toc. Toc_ à la porte me suffit pour savoir que j'allais devoir lui mentir. Même si c'était pour son bien, même si au fond, je lui mentais déjà, sur ce qu'étais Edward, sur le raison de ma fuite quelques années auparavant… Là, j'allais lui mentir _concrètement._

Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Ces longs cheveux châtain clair, son jean préféré bleu brut, une blouse blanche et son perfecto. Elle passa la porte, regarda autour d'elle avec nostalgie. Elle avait le même regard que celui que j'avais eu lorsque j'étais rentrée. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, une autre de ces habitudes qui faisait qu'elle était elle. Elle me scruta, et le moment de vérité arriva.

- « Toi, tu me caches quelques choses. »

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre tout beau tout neuf !_

_Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais c'est la saint-Clémence, donc en cadeau, je vous propose de me mettre une petite reviews dans laquelle vous me dites qui vous êtes, genre une présentation. J'adorerais savoir qui vous êtes !_

_Donc une reviews de présentation !_

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS_

_QUI ME METTRE LA 100 EME ?_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Je publie plus vite cette fois-ci, non ?_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour Cheriosgirl qui a été la centième. Merci infiniement à toutes celles qui me suivent semaines après semaines, après semaines ; bon, on a compris maintenant !_

_Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre ! On se voit en bas ! Bonne Lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19**

'_J'ai perdu tout le temps que j'ai passé sans t'aimer…' LE TASSE._

Dans la vie, il y a deux types de trahison. Celles qu'on provoque de façon intentionnelle, et les autres. Bizarrement, on s'en veut surtout dans le deuxième cas de figures.

Merry me regardait boire mon thé. Ou plutôt, m'épiait. Elle scrutait chacun de mes mouvements, m'observait, et je pense me comparait à celle qui j'étais avant. Bien sur, je pourrais lui implanter une explication. Ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde, mais voilà, je ne peux pas. _Ne veux pas._

Edward m'avait prévenue. Il était totalement normal que dans un premier temps je souffre. En attendant, nous discutions tous les trois de banalités.

- « Je suis absolument d'accord, le dernier album de U2 n'est pas génial. » Dit Edward, qui s'était mis en mode _'mondain'_

- « Même si il doivent tous être commercial, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est là que parce que Bono doit payer ses impôts… » Surenchéris-je.

- « Bon, les deux là, même si je suis d'accord sur U2, on va arrêter de faire l'autruche. Tous autant que nous sommes. Vous me cachez quelque chose. Certes. Je sais aussi que ça doit être grave, sinon, à peine j'aurais passé la porte que tu me l'aurais dits, ou trouvais un moyen de me le dire, le cas où Edward aurait voulu garder le secret.  
Par élimination, je dirais donc que tu n'es pas enceinte. Personne n'est mort, non plus. » _Pas littéralement non. _« Cependant, vous êtes tous les deux dedans. Es-ce en rapport avec votre beauté qui me donne des envies de plans à trois. Sûrement. Mais Glenn, tu ne veux pas que je sache, je ne creuserais pas. Ce secret, c'est du genre, _'je l'emporterais dans la tombe'_, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Je suis désolée, j'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, mais vraiment, ni toi ni moi, ne voulons que tu saches. »

Ceci étant dit, Merry ne chercha plus à savoir. Je la surprenais parfois à nous observer, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, et surtout, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, parce qu'à sa place, je serais déjà en train de supplier pour savoir. Dieu merci, nos rôles n'étaient pas inversés.

Le premier soir, Edward s'éclipsa discrètement pour nous laisser une soirée entre filles. Je pense qu'il espérait secrètement qu'elle m'aide avec mon handicap. Par handicap, je parle bien sur, de mon impossibilité de faire face à mes sentiments, de mon atrophie pathologique à éprouver autre chose que de l'affection pour quelque chose qui ne soit pas un petit chaton en détresse.

Je savais aussi qu'Edward et Meredith se parlaient beaucoup. J'en serais contente si je n'étais pas autant parano, et convaincu qu'un complot vicieux se dressait doucement contre moi, afin de me faire avouer _'mes sentiments'. _Merry en était capable, et je soupçonné Edward d'être désespéré au point d'en venir à ces méthodes. Mais comme ma grand-mère disait : aux grand maux, les grands remèdes. Si je paraphrase ma grand-mère, c'est que rien ne va plus.

Pour notre soirée spéciale fille, que nous nous étions concocté. Nous avions prévue de la cire pour ces salaud récalcitrant, plus communément appelés 'poil' ou 'ennemi de la femme', des masques et crèmes en tout genre, pour ces autres dangereux rivaux plus connus sous le noms de 'point noirs', et des crèmes pour avoir une peau parfaite.

Nous avions aussi fait un raid auprès des DVD. Nous avions donc loué _Titanic*_, obligé ; _Quand Harry rencontre Sally**_, forcement ; et _Out of Africa***_, parce qu'on n'avait pas assez pleuré avec Léo et Kate.

Au moment où Merry faisait chauffer la cire au micro-onde, elle se décida enfin à aborder le sujet qui lui brûler la langue depuis son arrivée, ou du moins cinq minutes _maximum_ après qu'elle eut passé la porte.

- « Bon, tu lui as dit ou pas ? » Je décidais de jouer la cruche.

- « Dit quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. » Grillée.

- « Non. » Répondis-je avec honnêteté. Ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir, vampire ou pas, elle le saurait.

- « Mais pourquoi, c'est la cas, non ?

- J'ai parié. » Lui dis-je comme si c'était une raison suffisante à mon manque de loquacité.

- « T'es con, et lui l'es tout autant. Je pensais qu'il t'avait pratiqué…

- Euh… Pratiquée.

- Toute allusion sexuelle serait fortuite.

- Fortuite, mon cul. » Marmonnais-je du tac au tac.

- Ne sois pas vulgaire, mais si tu veux qu'on parle de cul, on va en parler. Parlons du pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé ton cul pour lui dire que tu l'aimes à en crever. Parlons des dizaines de milliers d'euros que tu as laissés chez différents psychologue disséminés à travers le globe et qui n'ont servis à rien puis que tu es toujours une putain de bordel d'handicapés des sentiments, effrayés à l'idée de tout engagement ! » Ok, elle était énervée. Folle de rage irait aussi.

- Navrée.

- Navrée !? Navrée, sérieusement ? Je suis sur que c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes quitté la première fois.

- En partie, oui. » Avouais-je. J'étais comme un enfant qui venait de se faire attraper la main dans le pot de cookie par sa maman.

- « Bon. » Dit-elle en reprenant ce calme stratégique qui la caractérisait. « Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- Ben…

- Douche. » Rétorqua-t-elle automatiquement.

- Haha ! Je devrais lui dire, mais, les mots sont là, en travers de ma gorge, mais lorsqu'il me regarde avec ce regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi, qu'il me met à nu. Et alors je deviens vulnérable, et je flippe parce que je me dis que si il voit en moi comme si j'étais transparente, alors il sait tout de mes peines, de mes angoisses, de la névrose qui ne s'améliore pas, mais aussi de mon amour. Alors puisqu'il sait, je n'arrive pas à lui dire parce que…

- Ça le rendrait réel. Et si ton amour est réel, alors ton manque de confiance en toi l'est aussi. » Compéta-t-elle.

- Ça fait peur comme tu me connais. On traîne trop ensemble.

- Rien à voir, c'est juste que je l'aie pratiqué moi le 'Glenn'.

- Tu en parles comme si il fallait dix ans d'étude poussée pour me comprendre. » Dis-je.

- « Peut être pas dix ans, mais douze, là oui. Plus, une formation en grec ancien. » Rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton de la blague.

Même si elle en riait, je savais que c'était vrai. Je savais aussi que je devais lui dire. Et je savais également que Merry était là parce qu'elle savait en montant dans l'avion que j'allais avoir besoin d'elle. Moi et mon insécurité… Un longue et douloureuse histoire d'amour.

Nous en discutâmes toute la soirée, tout en regardant Léo et Kate, en nous tartinant d'argile, de crèmes aux effets rajeunissant et anti-points noirs. Comme si j'en avais besoin. L'avantage de ma condition ; en plus de la vitesse, l'immortalité et compagnie, c'était bien sur, ma beauté parfaite et donc ma peau sans imperfections… Toute modestie mis à part. Je tenais ça de Rosalie, donc il n'y avait aucune prétention. _Evidemment._

Au moment fatidique où Léo plongea dans les profondeurs de l'océan Atlantique, et où si j'avais pu pleurer, j'aurais été une véritable fontaine. Je déclarai d'un ton solennel et qui ne pouvait être utilisé que lorsque je disais la vérité :

- « Je l'aime, et je lui dirais.

- Je… snif… le savais déjà ! » Dit-elle entre deux sanglot. Franchement qu'es qu'elle était égoïste. On s'en fou au fond si Kate meurt, mais le parfait Léo… On était vraiment des filles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après plusieurs sanglots, faut dire qu'enchaîner avec _Out of Africa_, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'on ait eu pour se remettre de cette tragédie qu'été _Titanic, _Merry alla se coucher vers quatre heures de matin, pendant que je m'éclipsais discrètement de l'appartement pour aller chasser en vitesse dans la forêt de St Germain en Laye. La vitesse : quelle merveilleuse invention pour échapper à la soif, et aux envies de meurtre que je nourrissais envers l'humain que je chérissais le plus au monde.

Vers huit heures, j'étais de retour, avec des croissants, Edward m'avait dit que si je devais partir, je devais absolument avoir un alibi ou une raison de partir, le courrier, le pain, un bonjour aux voisins… Aujourd'hui, ce serait les croissants. De toute façon, Merry ne se réveillait que dans quelques heures.

Je me glissais donc dans mon lit. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que je ne pourrais plus jamais trouver le sommeil que je ne pouvais pas profiter d'une délicieuse matinée au lit, enroulée dans des couettes très confortable et dans des oreilles moelleux qui ont, à force de beaucoup de persévérance et d'heures de sommeil, ont pris la forme de ma tête.

En fin de matinée, je me levais, me préparais mon thé, et regardais par la fenêtre. Il faisait moche. Un vrai temps parisien, des nuages bas, quelques éclaircies qui vous narguaient et qui n'étaient là que pour vous rappeler que vous n'aurais du soleil qu'en été.

Merry avait bien raison. Râler, après les parisiens, était un anti-dépresseur hors du commun. Même si Paris était une ville que j'aimais plus que tout, même si les parisiens sont chiants et exécrables, je ne quitterais définitivement cette ville pour rien au monde.

- « Bien dormi ? » Murmurais-je à l'attention de Meredith qui n'avait toujours pas émergé malgré sa présence dans le salon.

- « Rooarh… » C'était Merry, mais c'était le grognement d'un ours croisé avec un chihuahua. Assez drôle à entendre.

Merry resta encore deux jours à l'appartement puis parti pour Milan. Un richissime client voulait la voir. J'étais ravie de l'avoir vue. Elle m'avait aidé, et pourtant arrivait à être heureuse sans ma présence constante à ses cotés, toutes ces années où je vivais en ermite caché du reste du monde avait du bon, finalement. Ca avait toujours été elle qui était là pour moi. Aujourd'hui devant vérifier cette règle. Meredith était une fille forte, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, ou de qui que ce soit pou réussir. Bien que son copain était là pour elle, et j'en étais contente. Ca avait l'air d'être un type bien.

Edward était souvent passé en coup de vent, pour ne pas nous déranger. Il y avait deux raisons, la première, il ne voulait effectivement pas nous déranger et se sentait réellement de trop, la deuxième, il espérait qu'en étant là le moins souvent, il allait me manquer, ce qui permettrait à Merry de mieux me convaincre. Si il savait que dès le premier soir, je l'avais admis…

Il eut cependant droit au célèbre test de ma meilleure amie. Celui qui déterminait quelle genre de relation j'allais avoir avec lui, quand elle se terminerait, qui romprait. Et surtout quel genre d'homme c'était. _Si homme, il était bien entendu… _

Il était passé haut la main, mais ça, je le savais. C'était quelqu'un 'pour moi' comme me l'avais dit Meredith sur le quai de la gare au moment de partir.

Après son départ, nous avions vécu reclus dans l'appart. Nous faisions l'amour toute la journée, partions pour chasser quand nous en ressentions le besoin, refaisions l'amour sur le chemin de la forêt, chassions, et refaisions l'amour encore et encore sur le retour. Après tout, si on doit tuer le temps, autant le faire de façon agréable. Nous avions l'éternité et jusqu'à l'implosion de notre planète pour nous amuser et nous divertir. Commençons cette lourde et difficile tâche dès maintenant, non ?

Ce petit cycle dura deux mois. Deux moi de routine pendant lequel, il ne me pressait pas. Nous avions vite lâché l'idée du tour du monde, préférant faire le tour du lit pour l'instant. Un matin de mai, alors que nous brillions tous les deux de milles feux, je le pris dans mes bras. Très vite, ses deux bras puissants vinrent encerclés ma taille, ses lèvres allèrent baiser mon cou… Somme toute un rituel normal, mais je n'en avais pas envie aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, je voulais lui dire. Je le repoussais donc, tout en mettant mon index sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne parle pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle, s'il le faisait, j'avais peur de perdre toute volonté.

J'avais la déclaration parfaite dans ma tête depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et je l'avais sur le bout de la langue depuis des jours et des jours, cherchant en vain le bon moment pour lui dire. J'avais compris que si je ne provoquais pas ce moment, alors il n'arriverait jamais, ou trop tard. Et ça, je ne le permettrais jamais, parce que ça voudrait dire que je l'ai perdu. C'était une donnée inacceptable que je me refusais de considérer. Il était dans ma vie, il y restait. _Pour toujours._

« Edward, je sais que tu m'aimes. Je l'ai compris. J'ai eut du mal à l'accepter mais maintenant, c'est chose faite. Et je tenais aussi à te remercier parce que tu ne m'as pas poussé, tu aurais pu ces dernières semaines, tu aurais put l'insinuer, mais tu ne l'as pas fait et donc pour ça, merci.  
J'ai toujours su que je voulais quelqu'un comme toi à mes cotés, bon, je te l'accordes, je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit, pour toujours, _toujours_. Mais j'en suis contente.

Tu es le genre d'homme qu'on aime parce qu'il n'est pas parfait. Tu n'es pas mielleux et pourtant tu es fleur bleue inconsciemment. Tu es un connard fini et pourtant un as un cœur. Tu m'aimes alors que je t'ai fait affreusement souffrir. Tu as choisi la difficulté avec moi, mais ça, tu le savais dès le début. Tu savais aussi que je te ferais chier toutes les minutes pendant lequel je serais avec toi. Mais tu es resté. Tu es là. Et pour tous tes défauts, tes manies insupportables, ton caractère de cochon, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant. Je t'aime aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi à tes cotés. Et le jour, où ce ne sera plus la cas, son mon humeur, je te botterais le cul et te ferais retomber amoureux de moi, ou je me tuerais. **Au choix.** »

_

* * *

__* Titanic est un film de 1997 de James Cameron (Qui vient de faire Avatar), avec l'orgasmique Leonardo Di Caprio et la jalousée par la moitié de la terre Kate Winslet. Allociné va m'aider pour vous dire de quoi ça parle, bien que je sois convaincu que vous avez TOUTES pleuré devant ce film culte._ _Southampton, 10 avril 1912. Le paquebot le plus grand et le plus moderne du monde, réputé pour son insubmersibilité, le "Titanic", appareille pour son premier voyage. Quatre jours plus tard, il heurte un iceberg. A son bord, un artiste pauvre et une grande bourgeoise tombent amoureux._

_** Quand Harry rencontre Sally est un de Rob Reiner avec Meg Ryan, la reine des comédies romantiques mielleuses à souhait et Billy Crystal. Mon grand copain Allociné va maintenant prendre le relais : __Harry et Sally s'entendent comme chien et chat. Après la fac ils prennent la même destination, New York, mais ne se reverront que cinq ans plus tard, par hasard, dans un aéroport. Chacun a fait sa vie, ils se sont fiancés. Cinq ans passent encore, ils se rencontrent à nouveau. Tous deux viennent de rompre et dans cette étape difficile, ils se découvrent une vraie amitié. La complicité les rapproche à tel point qu'ils finissent par admettre, ce que leurs amis savaient déjà : ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre._

_*** Out of Africa est un film de 1986 du Dieu Sidney Pollack, avec le magnifique Robert Redford, et Meryl Streep. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, Allociné vous raconteras bien mieux que moi quel en est le sujet : __Après une déception amoureuse, la jeune Danoise Karen décide de se marier et de s'embarquer pour l'Afrique. Vite délaissée par un mari volage, elle se consacre à la culture des caféiers et fait figure de pionnière. Son amitié pour l'aventurier Denys se transformera en amour mais elle ne saura pas retenir cet homme épris de liberté._

* * *

_Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre. Court, je vous l'accorde, mais le prochain va remettre toute la fiction en doute. Ce sera comme si rien n'avait éxisté. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les happy-endings, donc comme Glenn, je verrais sur le moment :)_

_Donnez moi votre avis !_

_Bisous,_

_Clémence F._

**DONC POUR L'AVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE, **

**METTEZ MOI UN MAX DE REVIEWS,**

**ET FAITES EXPLOSER LA BOITE MAILS DE MON PORTABLE !!!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!!!**


	21. Chapitre 21

_Le voilà, le dernier chapitre d'UNE NUIT EN ENFER_.

_J'ai aimé chacune des minutes où je l'ai écrit, mais aussi et surtout chacune des minutes où je me suis dit que peut etre quelques part, quelqu'un la lisait. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir permis de vivre tout ça._

_Je remerci aussi toutes celles qui ont laissés un jour, ou à chaque fois une reviews ; celles qui m'ont mis en story alert et en favorite. Merci infiniment._

_Trève de blablatages, je vous laisse lire._

_Bon Chapitre, le dernier._

_On se retrouve en bas !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

'_La vie est faite d'illusions. Parmi ces illusions, certaines réussissent. Ce sont elles qui constituent la réalité.' JACQUES AUDIBERTI  
_

Il faisait noir, et chaud aussi. Je le savais parce que j'étais couverte de cette espèce de pellicule de sueur désagréable. Normal, c'était l'été. Je me retournais dans le lit, et touchais presque par automatisme l'autre coté du lit. J'y trouvais sans surprise un corps chaud, lui aussi recouvert de sueur.

Je décidais alors de me lever. Après tout, je ne me rendormirais pas. J'allais directement à la cuisine et préparais l'eau pour le thé. Été comme hiver, je me devais de prendre au moins un thé dans la journée. Après le sifflement de la bouilloire qui m'indiquait que l'eau était à bonne température, je retirais l'eau du feu, pour la versée dans une grande tasse, j'y plongeais alors le petit filtre métallique dans lequel je m'étais mon thé.

Je regardais le soleil se levait sur Berlin. J'aimais cette ville. Paris me manquait presque autant que tout mes amis. Avec le temps, j'avais fini par m'éloigner d'eux. Il faut dire aussi qu'_il_ ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Alors de fil en aiguille, nous avions peu à peu rompu le contact. Il est vrai que j'appelais toujours Merry pour son anniversaire et pour Noël, mais la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus à proprement parler, datait d'au moins un an.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le lever du soleil ou le rêve de cette nuit qui me fit alors réfléchir à ma vie.

J'étais riche, il fallait l'admettre. Pas autant que _lui_, mais mon job de commissaire priseur payait bien. Je n'aimais pas l'ambiance, mais le salaire était bon. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas partir, c'est _lui_ qui m'avais eut ce boulot.

J'étais heureuse aussi. Enfin en théorie... Je n'étais, disons, pas tout à fait libre. Remarquez, c'était de ma faute, je m'étais laissée enfermer dans une routine oppressante avec un type qui n'étais pas pour moi. Ma faute. A moi d'assumer les conséquences. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu protester, j'aurais du le faire, mais à quoi bon. Les choses sont enclenchées maintenant. Je me marrie dans un mois, avec _lui_. C'est écrit. Je dois le faire.  
Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas s'_il_ m'aime moi, ou la fille qu'_il_ voudrait que je sois. Je sais cependant, qu'il était sorti avec moi, parce qu'à l'époque j'incarnais la rébellion qu'_il_ ne pouvait pas faire. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas s'_il_ m'aime, et je ne le saurais probablement jamais puisque je ne veux pas me donner une raison de me défiler. Si je pars, ce sera parce que je l'ai décidé, pas parce qu'_il_ ne m'aime pas.

Je crois que c'est le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit qui m'a complètement chamboulé. J'étais une autre fille. Enfin, celle que j'étais avant, obstinée, talentueuse, tempétueuse aussi, forte, mais surtout libre et indépendante.

Mon rêve avait étrangement commencé. J'y voyais une agression, puis je fuyais devant le surnaturel de la scène. Je me retrouvais alors sur les routes du monde pendant cinq ans, appuyé par Meredith. Puis, dans un élan suicidaire, ou dans un ras-le-bol de me cacher. Toujours est-il que j'étais sorti de l'ombre tout en sachant qu'une créature de l'ombre viendrait me chercher. Ce qui s'en suit n'est pas clair. J'avais passé un pacte avec lui. Je vivais chez lui, alors qu'il voulait m'offrir l'immortalité. Cependant, au fil des semaines, je tombais peu à peu amoureuse de lui. Et réciproquement. Sauf que menais par ma peur phobique de l'engagement, je foutais tout en l'air.

Bizarrement, cette peur, je ne l'ai plus aujourd'hui, pas avec lui du moins. Peut être parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas question ici de sentiment tel que ceux de mon rêve.

Dans mon esprit, je fuyais, encore, à San Francisco, pour m'y terrais et devenir une loque. Au dernier moment, alors que je pensais au suicide, il me transforma. Après adaptation, je fuyais, une dernière fois, à Paris. Où il finissait par me retrouver. Je lui avouais alors mes sentiments poussé par Merry, que je fréquentais toujours.

Nous finissions alors heureux, et libre dans sa maison dans le Montana. _Libre avec Edward._

Encore une nuit où je refaisais le même rêve. Encore et encore, je rêvais du bonheur et de la liberté. Sa sœur, à qui je m'étais confiée, s'était empressée d'aller lui dire. _Il _m'avait alors passé un savon répétant encore et encore qu'_il_ ne méritait pas cela. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Je culpabilisais alors pour mon subconscient qui s'obstinait à m'envoyer des messages toutes les nuits, et toujours le même.

Je me revoyais dans le Montana, libre comme le vent, immortelle, aimée du seul qui compte vraiment, et surtout en accord avec moi même.

Il y a une semaine, j'avais du parler dans mon sommeil puisqu'à mon lever, _il_ ne m'avait pas adressé la parole. _Il_ était parti sans rien dire. Sa mère m'avait alors appelé, m'avait sermonné que rêver d'un autre homme dans le lit conjugal n'était pas correct. Elle m'avait alors fait promettre de ne plus recommencer. Résultat des courses, je n'avais pas dormi la nuit suivante. Puisque d'une, je savais que j'allais rêver de nous, et de deux, elle avait raison, cela ne se faisait pas, pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie.

Ce rêve était devenu le moment le plus plaisant de ma vie. Et quand, poussé par des hormones, il se mettait à vouloir me faire l'amour, et que je ne trouvais aucun subterfuge, c'était à lui que je pensais. Celui qui hantait mes rêves. Je vivais désormais avec une illusion.

Mais cela, ne peut plus durer. Dans quelques heures, je dirais le _'oui'_ fatidique qui scellera nos deux vies. Et aussi, triste et intimidant que cela puisse être, c'est ce que je devais faire. Pour l'ironie de la chose, je crois que je devais être la seule mariée triste lors de son grand jour.

En même temps, je n'avais rien pour être heureuse. Mes amis n'étaient pas présents. Enfin, si en théorie, mais on les avait placés de mon coté de l'église tout au fond. Merry n'avait pas pu être ma demoiselle d'honneur, et je n'avais pu lui parler que quelques minutes. C'était ma meilleure amie.

Et puis l'église... Je n'avais jamais cru, et croiserais jamais en aucune religion. Quand j'avais manifesté mon refus de me marier à l'église ; son père m'avait appelé en me demandant de, faute de mieux, au moins respecter la tradition. J'avais accepté.

Je renonçais à tout.

Nous étions dans la salle de l'église où l'on se préparer. Sa tante finissait de m'écrire mes vœux, ou plutôt revoyait quelques petites touches. Puisqu'ils étaient écrits depuis très longtemps maintenant. Alors que sa sœur ajustait ma robe, en murmurant un _'elle a grossi'_ discret à sa cousine, qui elle, me coiffait.

J'aurais aimé que Merry soit là. J'aurais aimé tellement de choses... Mais il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose désormais. Depuis la première fois où j'ai cédé, j'avais perdu mon droit de l'ouvrir.

Je n'étais pourtant pas comme ça à la base. Je me souviens. J'étais comme moi dans le rêve. _Le rêve... Edward..._

C'était mal, mais quand je l'épouserais, je m'imaginerais avec Edward. Lui, toujours lui. Désormais, ce sera lui, et toujours lui.

Sa mère m'indiqua que c'était l'heure avec un regard menaçant. Celui qui disais 'je t'ai à l'œil ma petite, tu fais capotais la moindre chose, je te brûle en place publique'. C'est ce genre de regard là, qui aurait pu refroidir n'importe qui. Moi j'y étais habituée, de toute façon j'étais trop docile, trop soumise pour m'opposer à quoi que ce soit.

Je remontais alors l'allée sur une musique que je détestais. Je jetai alors un regard à mes amis, qui affichait une tête triste. Sorties de leurs contextes, ces têtes auraient pu faire penser à un enterrement. Après tout, ils m'avaient connu avant, ils me connaissaient maintenant. Qui supporterais la comparaison...

J'arrivais alors devant le peloton d'exécution. Le prêtre, qui me fichait toujours une trouille bleue, m'observa. Il mit alors ses lunettes dans un mouvement théâtral assez drôle; et se retourna vers mon promis.

_Lui_, était habillé d'un costume presque aussi hideux de la robe que je portais et qui inutile de la dire, m'avais été imposé. _Il_ était coiffé tel un mafieux qui aurait pu rivaliser avec Marlon Brando dans le Parrain. Je suis sure que Merry avait beaucoup ris. Ses témoins avaient l'air aussi stupide que les miens. Au moins, lui, il les aimait.

Le prêtre flippant pris alors la parole. Après les mots de circonstance, genre _'je connais cet homme depuis la naissance, je l'ai vu d'épanouir pour devenir l'homme respectable qu'il est aujourd'hui'_... Quelques mots crachés sur la mariée. C'est dingue je ne m'identifie même plus à elle maintenant. Vive la schizophrénie.

Il demanda alors un échange des vœux. '_Je te reçois comme époux, et je me donne à toi. Je te reçois comme épouse, et je me donne à toi.'_

Brûlé moi tout de suite si ce n'est pas cliché au possible. J'aurais du les relire et les refaire à ma sauce, maintenant Philippe-Henri est mort de rire. Seul bruit dans l'église silencieuse dans lequel il règne un silence religieux. C'est le cas de le dire.

Le prêtre pose alors la seule question qui compte vraiment. Celle qui décidera de tout.

_'Voulez-vous prendre cette femme, Glenn Melmoth pour légitime épouse ? Oui'. _

Merde ! Il ne pouvait pas se défiler ? Non, trop dur. Ils se retournent alors tous vers moi.

_'Voulez-vous prendre cet homme, Jules Scheiner pour légitime époux ?'_

Toute l'assemblée retient son souffle, je me tourne vers le public. Je vois Julia me faire non dans des grands mouvements de tête. Merry me fait un petit sourire, qui veut dire 'je te pardonne, et je serais là, le jour où tu te réveilleras'. Mes yeux dérivent alors vers le reste des invités. Ils sont tous de plus en plus perplexe devant mon silence. Je souris intérieurement. Je connais les noms, et les progénitures de chacune des personnes présentes ici. Sa mère me les avait fait apprendre. Une femme de maison respectable sait ce genre de chose avait-elle dit. Je voulais lui plaire, je l'avais fait.

Une minute s'était écoulée depuis la question fatidique. Mon regard se posa alors sur mon futur époux potentiel. Ils se fermèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de voir Edward. La comparaison me donnait envie de pleurer, rire, vomir, et fuir en même temps.

_'Je suis navrée, mais c'est non. Je t'enverrais la robe par Fedex.'_

Et je courrais. Loin devant sous les yeux furieux de sa mère, étonné de lui, hystérique des ses témoins, épeurés de mes témoins, et surpris du reste de l'assemblée. Je poussais alors dans un mouvement théâtral les portes de l'église. Après tout, quand nous avions quinze ans, nous nous étions dit, Merry et moi, qu'un jour, nous abandonnerions sur l'autel notre futur époux.

Je cherchais désespérément un taxi, quand je vis surgir une grosse berline noire. Merry conduisait.

- « On s'est dis que tu en aurais besoin au cas où tu aurais un flash d'intelligence. Je suis contente de te retrouver.

- Tu as vu la gueule de la vieille, j'espère ! C'était grand ! » Renchérit Johanna qui semblait bien plus heureuse que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Encore une chose que j'avais raté.

J'étais heureuse. Et libre. Je vis Merry bifurquait vers mon ancien appartement pour y récupérer mes affaires surement. Je fis alors une embardée. Et prononça la seule chose censée depuis bien longtemps _'aéroport'._

Elle m'y emmena alors, en ayant toute fois un regard interrogatif sur le visage. Que ce sot dans mon rêve ou en vrai, ils avaient toujours était là. Et c'était ça qui comptait vraiment. Eux, et Edward.

Elle devina sans peine que je quittais l'Allemagne et m'amena directement aux comptoirs American Airlines. Comment savait-elle ? Aucune idée, mais c'est Merry. J'ai arrêté de chercher il y a bien longtemps, c'était une perte de temps.

Je pris alors un billet pour le premier avion pour New-York. J'embrassais mes amis, en jurant de les appeler et de les voir bientôt. Et surtout, je leur promis de ne pas me marier sans avoir leur aval. J'embarquais vers le bonheur. Huit heures plus tard, je pris la première correspondance pour Helena, Montana. Une heure d'attente, plusieurs regards surpris quant à mon absence de bagages et ma robe de non-circonstance, c'est à dire, une robe de mariée.

Un autre avion, me voilà dans le Montana. Je loue alors une voiture à l'aéroport avec la carte de crédit de Merry. Et je fonce. Je fonce vers mon destin.

Deux heures de routes plus tard, j'arrive enfin dans mon village.  
Le plus étonnant, c'est que c'est exactement comme je l'ai imaginé. Je reconnais tout. Le café où travaille Jacob, les petites rues, mêmes les odeurs. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible. Je ne suis pourtant jamais venu ici, je m'en serais souvenu, autrement.  
Je me mis alors à imaginer toutes les explications possibles et inimaginables. L'avais-je vu dans un film ? Un livre ? Des photos ? Mais rien ? Le seul endroit où j'ai vu ce village, c'était dans mon rêve.  
Le surnaturel existerait alors. Mais pourquoi moi ? Certes, j'avais été malheureuse, mais et alors… D'autres le sont bien plus que moi, non ?

Tant de questions, et si peu de réponse. Je décidais alors de faire la seule chose logique à faire depuis mon arrivée, ici.

Je continuai alors comme si ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qui me soit arrivé. Et j'arrivai enfin devant la petite allée qui mène jusqu'à la maison d'Edward. Cette allée, je la connais certainement aussi bien que je connais la maison.  
Enfin, si nous partons du principe que tout est réel, et que je connaisse ces données à partir d'un rêve que je refais chaque nuit depuis un mois alors que je suis sur un autre continent, parlant une autre langue… Et que depuis que je suis arrivé tout semble être comme mon subconscient, fou et un peu trop présent l'avait imaginé. Si nous partons de ces faits logiques et simples, alors je sais ce que je vais trouver au bout de cette allée.  
Je vais y trouver Edward, qui ne me connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, qui sera surement en bonne compagnie, avec de l'alcool, aussi. Gustave viendra m'ouvrir, il me regardera de la tête aux pieds, verra très vite que je ne suis qu'humaine. Je lui dirais alors que je suis une amie de longue date d'Edward… Non, il n'a pas d'ami et Gustave connaîtrait toutes ces fréquentions. Je lui dirais alors qu'Edward a quelque chose qui m'appartiens et que je souhaite vivement récupérer. Il me laisserait alors entrer puisqu'il trouve parfois que son maître va trop loin.  
Je pénétrerais alors dans la maison sous les yeux ébahis de Gustave qui s'attendait à me montrer le chemin. Je m'élancerais dans les escaliers, ouvrirais à la volée la porte d'Edward, dégagerais la pétasse, l'embrasserais et lui expliquerais que je rêve de lui, de nous depuis maintenant un mois, que si je porte cette robe ridicule, c'est parce que je n'ai pas supporté l'idée que Jules ne soit pas lui. Je le laisserais alors surpris et bouche bée. Je partirais, il me rattrapera alors parce que je sais, je sais ce qu'il est, sais comment il est, et surtout, je sais que si je ne part pas, il ne serait jamais suffisamment intéressé. Alors je partirais et il me rattraperait.

C'est définitivement ce que je devrais faire.

J'embrayai, et démarrai doucement dans la longue allée gravillonneuse. Je me garais alors devant la maison. On ne sait jamais, si je dois partir rapidement.

Je sonnai, et attendais patiemment que Gustave vienne. Ce fut chose faite, je dis alors :

- « Gustave, mon cher. Je cherche Edward. Il possède quelque chose que je veux. Laissez-moi entrer, je serais vite partie.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Pardon, Glenn Melmoth. » Murmurai-je tandis que je lui serrais la main.

- « Entrer. Je vous préviens…

- Je sais, il n'est pas seul. »

Évidemment qu'il ne l'était pas. Je m'élançais alors dans les escaliers. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle expression pouvait se lire sur le visage du majordome.

« Oh ! Eddy ! Plus fort ! »

J'ouvris alors violemment la porte. Même si je m'y attendais, le voir avec Jessica me fit un petit pincement au cœur, pour Gustave qui était amoureux d'elle depuis trop longtemps maintenant, mais surtout pour moi.

- « Bon, Jess, tu nous laisses entre grandes personnes, Eddy et moi, on doit parler.

- Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel, là. T'es qui, d'abord ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette robe ? » Dit Jessica avec cette classe qui l'a toujours caractérisé

- « Pars s'il te plait. » Politesse, politesse.

Edward se rhabilla doucement me laissant la possibilité de mater ses délicieuses fesses. Je le soupçonnais de le faire exprès, parce que malgré sa surprise, je savais qu'il se savait beau et irrésistible. Un fois vêtu, je m'approchais de lui, hissais mes lèvres à hauteur des siennes. Je le jaugeais un instant pour voir s'il me repousserait. Ile n'en fit rien et se rapprocha de moi. Nous nous embrassâmes alors passionnément.  
Si dans mes rêves, j'étais en émoi, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentis quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. La terre aurait pu imploser, rien à faire.

Je me séparais à regret de lui. Inspirai un coup, et pris la parole :

« Tu ne me connais pas. Mais la réciproque n'est pas tout à fait vraie. Je te connais depuis un mois environ. Un mois de rêve. Je rêve de toi chaque nuit depuis un mois. J'ai vu notre relation. Je nous ai vu nous aimé, nous déchiré, nous aimé encore.  
Je sais tout de toi, allant de ta condition vampirique à la peur qu'éprouve les chevaux que tu as dans ton garage et que jamais personne n'a monté, lorsqu'ils te voient. Je sais aussi que ta couleur préférée est le bleu, et que tu n'as pas vu les Cullen depuis un bout de temps. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas végétarien, mais que si mon rêve s'avère vrai, ce qui semble être le cas jusqu'à présent, alors tu n'auras pas énormément de difficulté à renoncer au sang humain.  
Voilà, c'est dit. J'ai vérifié ma théorie selon laquelle j'ai des, ce qui me semble être du moins, prémonitions.  
J'y vais maintenant. »

Je pris la direction de la porte, quand une main glacée attrapa mon poignet. J'avais gagné.

Tout n'était qu'illusion. Mais le vrai rêve avec lui commence maintenant.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin. Je la connaissais depuis le début, de moins j'en avais une idée, je ne savais juste pas coment la mettre en place. merci encore une fois de m'avoir aidé à essayer._

_Je vous fait toutes un gros bisou. Et je vous laisse. J'écrirais peut être une autre fiction, avec Bella et Edward cette fois... Peut être pas, nous verrons !_

_Amicalement votre,_

_C._

_Une dernière pour la route ?_

_Reviews !  
_


End file.
